Please Look At Me
by NaraGirlz
Summary: Rumah tangga Sakura dan Sasuke tak berjalan lancar, karena mereka menikah karena terpaksa akibat sebuah "tragedy". Selama berumah tangga Sakura tak pernah mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke, ia selalu cuek bahkan terang-terangan pergi bersama pacarnya. Hidup Sakura penuh dengan tekanan, tak peduli bagaimana sikap Sasuke, ia tetap mencintainya. Apakah cinta Sasuke datang terlambat?
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Naragirlz  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T  
****WARNING **

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL **

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah taman yang indah serta warna-warni daun maple di musim gugur menambah keceriaan di sore hari ini. Terlihat sosok gadis cantik berambut pendek, berseragam serta dengan balutan syal berwarna merah yang di lingkarkan di lehernya duduk gelisah di kursi panjang dekat danau. Tangannya membawa sesuatu. Kakinya terus bergerak tanpa henti karena gelisah. Sesekali dia mengecek jam di tangannya. Sudah hampir sekitar satu jam lebih gadis itu menunggu seseorang namun sampai detik ini mereka belum datang juga. Menit berikutnya dia melihat sosok pria muda sama seperti dirinya berseragam lengkap berlari menuju dirinya. Pria itu tersenyum padanya namun Gadis itu malah cemberut.  
"Sakura, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?". Tanya sosok cowok yang sering dipanggil dengan nama Sasu namun panggilan ini khusus temannya sedangkan dirumah dia dipanggil Sasuke. Dia adalah teman sekolah Sakura sekaligus Pria terpopuler di kelas. Sakura tidak menjawab apa-apa dia hanya menyodorkan selembar kertas yang dibawanya. "Apa ini? Tanyanya santai.  
Sasuke meneliti kertas yang di berikan padannya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat kertas yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Bibir Sasuke bergetar bersamaan dengan tangannya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, dia tidak percaya dengan yang di alaminya. Apakah mungkin Sakura..? ahh Tidak mungkin ini pasti lelucon. Batin Sasuke.  
"Apa mak…maksudnya ini?". Tanya Sasuke sedikit gagap.  
"Tanpa aku jelaskan kau sudah tahu kan. Sekarang kita bagaimana?". Ucap Sakura  
"Kita? Ini bukan urusanku, ini adalah urusanmu. lagipula aku melakukannya dalam keadaan mabuk jadi kau jangan menyalahkanku". Ucap Sasuke santai. Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dia tidak habis pikir ada orang seperti itu.  
"Bukan urusanmu. Hei! Tidak peduli kau dalam keadaan mabuk. Tapi ini sudah terjadi dan aku mengandung bayimu. Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini". Ucap Sakura resah.  
Ini semua berawal saat kelas Sakura beserta Sasuke mengadakan liburan di daerah Osaka dan menginap di vila. Mereka semua berpesta dalam rangka merayakan keberhasilan kelas mereka yang menjadi kelas terbaik di tahun ajaran baru ini. Ketika Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian di sekitar vila, dia bertemu dengan Sasuke yang pada saat itu mabuk berat serta tergeletak dilantai. Kebetulan juga berdekatan dengan Kamar Sakura. Awalnya dia berencana untuk membawa Sasuke ke kamar Sasuke sendiri namun dia tidak tahu dimana letaknya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya. Dari awal Sakura masuk sekolah, dia sudah menyukai Sasuke namun dia tidak berani mengatakannya. Entah setan apa yang masuk di dalam tubuh Sasuke, dia mencium Sakura penuh nafsu dan terjadilah hal itu. Sakura Sudah berusaha mengelak dan melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke namun karena tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.  
"Tidak ada jalan lain. Kau harus mengugurkan kandunganmu". Ucap Sasuke.  
"Apa? Menggugurkan kandungan? tidak aku tidak setuju, ini sama saja dengan membunuh Sasuke. Bayi yang aku kandung ini tidak berdosa. Jalan yang terbaik adalah menikah". Sakura benar-benar tidak mau membunuh bayi yang di kandungnya karena itu merupakan dosa besar.  
"Menikah? Apa kau gila. Aku tidak mau atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau sengaja melakukan ini padaku agar aku menikahimu dan mendapatkanku, aku tahu kau memang dari dulu menyukaiku?! Lagipula aku sudah punya pacar yang sangat cantik sedangkan Kau, itu tidak mungkin!". Ucap Sasuke kasar. Sakura benar-benar merasa harga dirinya di injak-injak oleh Sasuke. Perkataan Sasuke sangat menyakitkan, memang dia gadis macam apa. PLAAK! Sakura menampar pipi Sasuke amat keras.  
"Memang aku dari dulu menyukaimu, tapi aku bukan gadis seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal sepicik itu. Ahhh! Jangan mentang-mentang kau popular, tampan dan kaya maka kau bisa menghina orang seenaknya. Hidup ini hanya sekali, jadi manfaatkan itu dengan perkataan yang baik. Kalau kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab aku akan membesarkann bayi yang kandung sendiri". Sakura lalu pergi tanpa sepatah katapun sedangkan Sasuke hanya memegang pipinya dengan senyum sinis.

ooOOOoo

Malam harinya Di sebuah tempat makan yang khusus menjual aneka makanan yang terbuat dari mie. Terlihat dua sosok pria dewasa sedang bercanda gurau. Sebenarnya tempat ini sudah tutup tapi khusus untuk pria ini akan selalu buka selama dua puluh empat jam. Tempat makan serba mie ini adalah milik ayah Sakura sedangkan pria yang bersama ayah Sakura itu bernama Uchiha Fugaku. Namun tiba-tiba keributan terjadi di ruang utama rumah Sakura. Keributan yang terjadi karena Ibu Sakura yang marah besar padanya.  
"Sakura, kenapa harus seperti ini hah! Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini!" Ibu Sakura marah bahkan berteriak di depan putrinya dengan mengenggam sebuah kertas.  
"Istriku ada apa ini?" tanya Ayah Sakura. Teman ayah Sakura juga ikut melihat kejadian ini. Dengan ragu beliau mengambil kertas dari tangan istrinya. Dia terlihat sangat shock, kertas yang dibawanya jatuh begitu saja.  
"Sakura, katakan pada ayah siapa yang menghamilimu? KATAKAN PADAKU!" Ayah Sakura mengguncang-guncang pundak putrinya. Sakura hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan, dia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa ini terlalu berat untuknya. "Kenapa diam saja katakan pada ayah siapa?"  
"Ayah maafkan aku. Aku memang anak yang tak berbakti tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah menduga akan seperti ini. Kami tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu ayah!". Ucap Sakura sambil terus menangis.  
"Aku tidak butuh alasanmu Sakura, yang aku ingin tahu siapa pria itu? mau tidak mau dia harus bertanggung jawab dengan yang diperbuatnya. Cepat katakan pada Ayah!". Amarah ayah Sakura sudah tidak bisa di tertahankan lagi.  
"Sakura katakan pada ayahmu? Cepat!". Ucap Ibu Sakura dengan penuh perasaan kecewa pada putrinya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau anak satu-satunya akan mengalami hal memalukan seperti ini. Pembicaraan ini juga di dengarkan oleh tamu atau tepatna teman ayah Sakura yaitu Uchiha Fugaku.  
"Dia adalah teman sekelasku namanya Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda kaya, pewaris dari perusahaan "Fourth Group". Dia melakukan hal itu tanpa sadar ayah karena dia mabuk.". Ujar Sakura dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa.  
Mendengar ucapan putrinya membuat kedua orangtuanya melihat kearah pria dewasa yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku. Pria itu tampak sangat shock dan sedkit terlihat linglung. Uchiha Fugaku pergi tanpa pamit kepada mereka. Mukanya terlihat merah sekali sedang Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa teman ayahnya menjadi aneh ketika dia menyebut nama Sasuke.

Di sebuah ruangan yang tergolong mewah untuk ukuran kamar, terlihat Sasuke lagi asyik melihat televisi sambil mengemil. Dia benar-benar seperti orang yang tidak mempunyai masalah. Menurutnya apa yang dikatakan Sakura itu sangatlah Konyol mana mungkin baru sekali melakukan hal itu langsung hamil. Semuanya benar-benar aneh, lagipula dia melakukan hal itu tanpa sadar. Sasuke mendadak tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihat sitcom di televisi. BRAAK! pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan kasar. Sasuke lansgung berdiri dengan wajah yang datar. Memang dari dulu hubungan ayahnya dengan dirinya tidak begitu baik. Ayah Sasuke mendekat dan menatap penuh amarah! PLAAK! Tiba-tiba ayah Sasuke menampar putranya sendiri. Sasuke hanya bisa mengelus pipi kirinya serta memandang ayahnya dengan sangat tajam. Sekarang ayah Sasuke memegang kerah baju anaknya. Ibu Sasuke dengan segenap tenaga melerai pertengkaran antara ayah dan anak ini.  
"Sayang, kenapa kau menampar anakmu seperti ini eoh?". Ucap Ibu Sasuke sedikit ketakutan.  
"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Kenapa kau menghamili seorang gadis hah! Kenapa kau selalu membuat ayah marah! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan selama ini."  
"Sayang, apa yang kau katakan? Hamil, Sasuke!". Pekik Ibu Sasuke.  
"Lebih baik kau katakan sejujurnya, sebelum aku menamparmu lagi". Ujar ayah Sasuke.  
"Sasuke katakan sejujurnya, nak!".  
"Iya. Aku pernah melakukan hal itu dengannya dan aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini. Ayah kau tidak seharusnya menyalahkan aku. Aku melakukan ini tanpa sadar karena aku mabuk!". Sasuke berusaha semampunya untuk membela dirinya sendiri.  
"Kau tahu. Gadis itu adalah anak dari sahabat ayah sejak masih sekolah. Itu sangat memalukanku ketika bertemu dengannya nanti. Kita tidak akan seperti ini sekarang kalau bukan karena bantuan darinya. Kau hanya bisa membuat masalah saja".  
"Sasuke kenapa kau bisa seperti itu? sekarang apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan". Ibu Sasuke panik. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam tanpa ekspresi seolah dia itu sama sekali tidak dalam masalah.  
"Tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Kau harus menikahi". Ujar ayah Sasuke mash dengan amarahnya.  
"Sayang, umur Sasuke masih 18 tahun tidak mungkin kau menyuruhnya menikah dengan usia yang masih muda seperti ini". Ibu Sasuke makin frustasi setelah mendengar keputusan dari suaminya.  
"Ayah, mana mungkin aku menikah disaat aku masih sekolah".  
"Jangan banyak bicara kau Sasuke! Ini semua karena ulahmu jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab apa kau mengerti. Sedangkan kau istriku jangan membantah keputusanku, ini semua gara-gara kau yang terlalu memanjakan dia. Aku benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi anak nakal ini!". Ayah Sasuke berjalan keluar sambil memijat kepalanya.  
"Ibu, bagaimana ini!". Ucap Sasuke panik

ooOOoo

Tiga hari kemudian…..  
Di sebuah rumah yang sederhana dimana Sakura tinggal. Terlihat pertemuan dua keluarga kecil dengan suasana canggung. Dua keluarga itu hanya diam. Raut wajah Sakura terlihat sedih serta tak berdaya sedangkan wajah pria yang tak lain adalah Sasuke, terlihat angkuh dan menyebalkan. Ibu Sakura dan ibu Sasuke tampak sekali kecewa dan sedih dengan hal yang menimpa putra putri mereka. Dengan suasana seperti ini membuat ayah Sasuke untuk membuka pembicaraan.  
"Kedatangan kami disini ingin minta maaf karena ulah dari anak kami Sasuke". Ucap Ayah Sasuke  
"Sebenarnya minta maaf saja tidak cukup". Ujar Ibu Sakura namun Ayah Sakura menyenggol sikunya dengan makud agar istrinya lebih berhati-hati bicara.  
"Kami juga minta maaf karena atas ulah anak kami". Kata ayah Sakura santai. Sasuke dan Sakura terus diam tanpa memandang satu sama lain.  
"Sebagai keluarga dari seorang anak pria, kami ingin mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahan anak kami. Sejujurnya ini sangatlah tidak mungkin bagi mereka tapi solusi terbaik dan bijaksana adalah dengan menikahkan anak kita". Kata Ayah Sasuke tenang.  
Sakura beserta orang tuanya tampak terkejut namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Sasuke dan keluarganya mereka hanya menghembuskan nafas sedangkan Sasuke asyik bermain ponselnya. Sakura terus memandang Sasuke pria yang disukainya selama ini dengan perasaan senang tapi juga perasaan sedih karena tidak ada masa depan lagi untuknya.  
"Memang sebenarnya ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Aku sangat setuju lagi pula tidak mungkin putriku melahirkan seorang anak tanpa ayah dan itu akan memalukan." Ujar ibu Sakura.  
"Kalau boleh tahu kapan acara pernikahan ini akan di laksanakan?". Ayah Sakura terlihat tidak mau basa-basi lagi tentang masalah ini.  
"Aku dan suamiku sudah merencanakan semuanya serta memutuskan untuk mengadakan upacara pernikahan tiga hari kemudian.". Sekarang Ibu Sasuke ikut andil dalam pembicaraan ini.  
"TIGA HARI!". Ucap Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

Keesokan harinya di Tokyo High School terlihat murid kelas 3-5 sedang asyik mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Materi kali ini berbeda dengan materi sebelumnya Karena guru olahraga mereka menyuruh siswa untuk berolahraga sendiri. Semua anak laki-laki ada yang berolahraga basket dan sepak bola sedangkan anak perempuan lebih asyik untuk melihat dan menyoraki murid pria yang berolahraga. Sebagian besar anak perempuan lebih suka melihat basket daripada sepak bola. Salah satu factor yang membuat mereka suka melihat basket adalah sosok cowok popular dan tampan ikut andil dalam pertandingan ini siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke alias Sasuke. Sakura melihat tanpa ikut bersorak dengan sahabatnya yang bernama Jiyoung Ino.  
"Kiaaaa! Sasuke, aku padamu!". Teriak Ino bersama murid perempuan yang lain. Sakura masih terus saja diam sambil melihat Sasuke. Dia menghela nafas panjang karena memikirkan pembicaraan antara orang tuanya dan orang tua Sasuke. Sebentar lagi dia akan punya suami. "Hei Sakura, tumben kau tidak ikut bersorak untuk Sasuke. Apa sekarang kau sudah tidak menyukainya Eoh?". Tanya Ino penasaran.  
"Bukannya seperti itu, aku masih menyukainya sampai detik ini". Katanya. Sakura melihat kemana Sasuke pergi, terlihat Sasuke memeluk seorang gadis setelah dia memasukan bola kedalam ring dengan skor three point. Gadis itu bernama Shion pacar Sasuke.  
"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bersemangat lagi bersorak untuknya?". Ujar Ino.  
"Apakah dia akan menyayangiku setelah aku resmi jadi istrinya". Kata Sakura dengan sangat pelan sekali dan Ino pun hanya bisa mendengar perkataan itu samar-samar.  
"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?".  
"Ahhh Ino sudahlah aku mau kekelas lebih awal". Ucap Sakura.  
Dia pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya. Sakura melangkah dengan langkah yang sangat pelan. Seperti tidak ada lagi gairah untuk hidup. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka hidupnya akan seperti ini. Menikah dalam usia 18 tahun itu terlihat sangat konyol untuk jaman modern seperti ini. Sebenarnya dia takut menjalankan pernikahan ini, takut kalau pada akhirnya mereka akan bercerai dan dia akan menjadi janda di usia yang masih muda. Dia takut setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang mau menikah dengannya karena dia janda dan sudah mempunyai anak. Dari jauh Sakura melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju kearah yang berlawanan dengannya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak melihatnya dan terus berjalan. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Sasuke. Kenapa dia menerima pernikahan ini? Apa Sasuke juga mulai menyukainya? dan mungkin ini saat yang tepat karena hanya ada mereka berdua.  
"Sasuke..!". Mendegar namanya di sebut Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kea rah Sakura dengan tatapan dingin. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu, kenapa kau tidak menolak pernikahan ini?". Tanya Sakura.  
"Apa kau sangat penasaran kenapa aku menerima begitu saja pernikahan ini?". Tanya Sasuke, Sakurapun mengangguk penuh semangat. "Karena kalau aku tidak menikahimu aku tidak akan mendapatkan warisanku kembali. Apa kau puas?".  
Iya benar Ayah Sasuke mengganti semua nama yang dulu atas namanya sekarang harta yang dimiliki ayahnya dengan atas nama Sakura bukan nama dirinya. Dan kalau Sasuke tidak menerima pernikahan ini maka semua harta yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya di berikan kepada putri sahabatnya karena ayah Sasuke merasa sangat malu dan bersalah pada Ayah Sakura. Dan kembalinya warisan itu padanya tidak di tentukan kapan waktunya.  
Sakura terlihat sangat kecewa dan sakit mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Benar-benar terasa amat sangat sakit. Mungkin yang bahagia dan tulus dengan pernikahan ini hanya dirinya tidak untuk Sasuke. Dan lucunya Sasuke hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai alat untuk mendapatkan warisannya kembali. Tanpa pamit Sakura kembali berjalan dengan senyum yang hambar sedangkan Sasuke memandang Sakura tanpa ekspresi.  
"Ternyata dia hanya menganggapku seperti itu" Ucap Sakura.

==TBC==


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE LOOK AT ME / CHAP 2**

**Author : Naragirlz  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rating : T  
****WARNING **

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL **

**.**

**.**

**.**

==Part Sebelumnya==  
Apa kau sangat penasaran kenapa aku menerima begitu saja pernikahan ini?". Tanya Sasuke, Sakura pun mengangguk penuh semangat. "Karena kalau aku tidak menikahimu aku tidak akan mendapatkan warisanku kembali. Apa kau puas?".  
Iya benar Ayah Sasuke mengganti semua nama yang dulu atas namanya sekarang harta yang dimiliki ayahnya dengan atas nama Sakura bukan nama dirinya. Dan kalau Sasuke tidak menerima pernikahan ini maka semua harta yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya di berikan kepada putri sahabatnya karena ayah Sasuke merasa sangat malu dan bersalah pada Ayah Sakura. Dan kembalinya warisan itu padanya tidak di tentukan kapan waktunya.  
Sakura terlihat sangat kecewa dan sakit mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Benar-benar terasa amat sangat sakit. Mungkin yang bahagia dan tulus dengan pernikahan ini hanya dirinya tidak untuk Sasuke. Dan lucunya Sasuke hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai alat untuk mendapatkan warisannya kembali. Tanpa pamit Sakura kembali berjalan dengan senyum yang hambar sedangkan Sasuke memandang Sakura tanpa ekspresi.  
"Ternyata dia hanya menganggapku seperti itu" Ucap Sakura.

ooOOoo

Tiga hari sesudah itu, semua acara pernikahan sudah dimulai dengan konsep yang sangat sederhana. Pernikahan ini hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga besar keduanya. Tidak ada gedung mewah, tidak ada bunga-bunga segar yang menghiasi ruangan, karena pernikahan ini diadakan secara rahasia dan tidak boleh satupun orang lain tahu. Sejujurnya ini digunakan untuk menjaga nama baik orang tua Sasuke yang merupakan pengusaha terkaya di Tokyo. Bagi orang tua Sakura, ini sama sekali tidak masalah dan mereka mengerti akan situasi seperti ini yang terpenting adalah nasib putrinya dan bayi yang dikandung putrinya. Acara pernikahan antara Sakura dan Sasuke di lakukan dengan upacara tradisional Jepang bukan modern. Ini merupakan permintaan dari ayah Sakura.  
Prosesi pernikahan tradisional Jepang yaitu seperti ini. Pernikahan tradisional Jepang merupakan pernikahan sistem budah, biasa juga disebut pernikahan Shinto. Karena pernikahan tradisional ini menganut agama Shinto dan dilakukan di kuil. Dalam upacara pernikahan ini, kedua mempelai memakai baju tradisional Jepang yaitu kimono. Untuk perempuan pakaian tradisionalnya disebut kimono dan laki-laki disebut Hakama. Dalam upacara pernikahan tradisional Jepang, pada umumnya seluruh tubuh mempelai perempuan dicat putih mulai dari ujung kaki sampai wajah sebagai lambang kesucian. Di awal upacara pernikahan pengantin disucikan terlebih dahulu oleh pendeta Shinto. Kemudian pasangan melakukan ritual yang bernama san-sankudo. Dalam ritual ini kedua mempelai bergantian menghirup aroma sake yang disajikan. Pada saat kedua mempelai mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka, kedua keluarga mempelai saling berhadapan dan bergantian meminum sake sebagai wujud penyatuan dan ikatan dalam suatu proses pernikahan. Jam demi jam pun berlalu, upacara pernikahan tradisional antara Sasuke dan Sakura selesai.

Sakura sudah berganti baju tidur. Dia membersihkan wajah dari make up. Wajahnya tampak lelah dan sedih. Sejenak dia diam melihat wajahnya sendiri di cermin. Hancur sudah masa depannya, cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi seorang perawat sudah tak ada harapan lagi. Dari balik kaca, Sakura melihat Sasuke tidur terlentang di atas ranjang. Sakura sudah menduga sebelumnya kalau sikap Sasuke terhadap dirinya akan seperti ini. Dari awal acara pernikahan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyapanya bahkan melihatnya pun tidak. Hal yang tidak boleh dilupakan Sakura adalah bahwa Sasuke menikahinya hanya untuk mendapatkan kembali warisannya. Dengan ragu Sakura berjalan menuju tempat tidur, tubuhnya yang capek membuat dirinya mengantuk. Saat Sakura duduk diranjang Sasuke melirik dirinya sebentar lalu pergi keluar kamar. Sakura mengehmbuskan nafas. Dia berbaring sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling kamar yang begitu besar. Kamar ini ukurannya sama besar dengan ruang tamu rumahnya. Rumah ini adalah pemberian khusus ibu Sasuke untuk pernikahan mereka. Ayah Sasuke sama sekali tidak setuju dengan ide ibunya. Malah Ayah Sasuke berniat memindahkan putranya di daerah yang jauh dari modern. Namun karena kecintaan ibu Sasuke terhadap anaknya, maka di belikanlah Sasuke rumah ini. Ibu Sasuke tahu kalau putranya tidak bisa hidup susah. Air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Sakura, dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menanggung beban yang harus dia jalani.  
"Ayah, ibu Maafkan aku". Ucapnya lirih, detik kemudian Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya.

ooOOoo

Di ruang santai Sasuke melihat TV. Dia mengganti-ganti channelnya. Pikiran Sasuke benar-benar kalut. dia tidak tahu harus bagaiamna menjalani hidupnya. Dan tantangan terbesar adalah menjelaskan semuanya pada Shion kekasihnya. Sasuke bertekad sampai kapanpun Shion tidak takan pernah tahu akan hal ini. Bagaimanapun caranya. Kalau bukan untuk mendapatkan warisan kembali dia juga tidak akan mau menikahi gadis yang bukan Tipenya. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kapan ayahnya akan mengatas namakan warisan itu dengan namanya bukan nama Sakura. Bagi Sasuke ini sama sekali tidak adil. Ponsel Sasuke bergetar, tertulis nama Shion di layar ponselnya. Seharian ponsel Sasuke dinonaktifkan.  
"Moshi-moshi" ucap Sasuke datar.  
"Sayang, kau kemana saja eoh? seharian aku menghubungimu tapi ponselmu tidak aktif. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu dan aku merindukanmu". Ucap Shion manja dalam telfon.  
"Aku juga merindukanmu Shion. Maaf seharian ini aku sangat sibuk". Jawab Sasuke.  
"Bisakah kita bertemu malam ini, aku sangat bosan dirumah".  
"Tentu, tunggu aku ditempat biasanya. Oke. Ehmm, Aishiteru".  
Sasuke menutup ponselya. Dia baru sadar kalau daritadi ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Wajah yang tadinya berseri-seri mendadak berubah mejadi dingin dan angkuh. Sasuke memandang Sakura tanpa ekspresi malah terkesan sinis. Kebetulan sekali Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya karena kehausan dan berniat mengambil minuman di dapur. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke mengambil jaketnya dan pergi. Baru beberapa langkah Sasuke mendengar namanya di panggil.  
"Sasuke-kun kau akan pergi kemana?". Tanya Sakura halus.  
Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura. Sakura tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura, Jari-jemari tangan kanannya menarik sesuatu dari jari manis tangan kirinya. Pandangan Sakura sekarang tertuju pada tangan Sasuke. Terlihat jelas Sasuke melepas cincin dari Jarinya. Setelah lepas dari jarinya, Sasuke menjatuhkan cincin itu di depan Sakura.  
"Kemana aku pergi itu bukan urusanmu". Ucapnya singkat.  
Tanpa beban apapun Sasuke meninggalkan istrinya. Sakura tertegun melihat semua yang terjadi di depan matanya. Sepeninggal perginya Sasuke, Sakura duduk mengambil cincin perkawinanya di lantai. Jari lentik Sakura membersihkan cincin itu, seolah dia tidak mau lambang ikatan suci ini kotor. Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke akan bertemu dengan Shion dan Sakura juga tahu kalau hal ini pasti akan terjadi.  
"Hati-hati di jalan Sasuke". Gumamnya lirih.  
Walaupun Sasuke memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini namun tak membuat Sakura berhenti untuk menyukainya. Rasa suka selama tiga tahun sama sekali tidak mudah untuk menghilangkannya, apalagi mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal bersama dan bertemu setiap hari. Mungkin juga rasa itu bisa semakin besar. Dia sendiri menganggap kalau dirinya adalah gadis terbodoh di dunia. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengambil air minum di dapur.

ooOOoo

Disebuah restoran mewah daerah Tokyo, Sasuke asik berbicara dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut pajang. Nama gadis itu adalah Shion yang merupakan pacarnya. Hubungan Sasuke dan Shion sudah terjalin selama dua tahun yang lalu awal mereka masuk sekolah. Sasuke memandang Shion kekasihnya dengan perasaan yang bahagia dan berbunga-bunga. Bagi Sasuke gadis yang di cintainya untuk saat ini adalah Shion yang merupakan gadis pupuler dikalangan pelajar pria. Iya tentunya populer karena kecantikannya. Semua siswa disekolah tidak heran kalau Sasuke menjadi pacar Shion, karena Sasuke juga pria paling populer di kalangan murid perempuan. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Shion hanya tersenyum kecil karena dipandang Sasuke dengan cara seperti itu sambil meminum jus lemonnya.  
"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Shion malu-malu.  
"Malam ini kau terlihat cantik sekali". Puji Sasuke.  
"Hanya malam ini saja aku terlihat cantik dimatamu".  
"Bukan seperti itu. Setiap hari kau tampak cantik tapi malam ini kau tampak lebih cantik".  
"Jangan terlalu memujiku seperti itu hehehe. Sayang, kau bilang seharian ini sangat sibuk. Memangnya apa yang kau kerjakan dirumah? Sampai harus bolos sekolah".  
"Ohh..itu..ah iya ada sedikit masalah di perusahaan ayahku jadi dia menyuruhku untuk membantunya". Raut wajah Sasuke sedikit pucat menjawab pertanyaan dari Shion.  
"Jadi seperti itu". Katanya singkat  
Shion yang tidak tahu apa-apa, percaya begitu saja dengan omongan Sasuke. Restoran yang di datangi Sasuke sangatlah ramai. Banyak sekali pasangan kekasih yang berkunjung di sini. Direstoran ini juga disediakan hiburan seperti penyanyi. Hal ini dilakukan oleh pihak restoran agar menambah kesan romantis. Dari jauh Sasuke dan Shion melihat seorang pria berjalan menuju panggung dan berbisik pada penyanyi serta pengiringnya. Kelompok band itu tersipu malu dan tersenyum penuh arti. Penyanyi wanita itu berdiri.  
_ "Hadirin sekalian, salah satu pengunjung dari restoran ini yang bernama Honda Mitsui akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lagu ini dinyanyikan khusus untuk kekasihnya Utada Yumiko. Tepuk tangan untuk mereka" _  
Suara tepuk tangan tak terkecuali Shion dan Sasuke membahana di restoran. Terlihat sekali kalau pengunjung yang bernama Mitsui sangatlah gugup. Dia memandang penuh arti tambatan hatinya, sedangkan gadis yang bernama Utada Yumiko wajahnya memerah karena malu dan bahagia.  
_ "Yumiko-chan, lagu ini khusus untukmu tolong dengarkan baik-baik"_  
Sorak sorai suara penonton makin menjadi-jadi. Kekasih Mitsui menutup setengah mukanya dengan syal. Terdengar alunan music yang harmoni menggema di ruangan yang tak begitu besar. Shion tersenyum bahagia penuh arti mendengar intro music yang dimainkan. Tubuh beserta kaki Shion bergerak seirama dengan ketukan drum.  
"Aku tahu maksud pria itu dan aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya ". Ucap Shion kepada Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Shion.  
"Memangnya apa yang akan dia lakukan?". Tanya Sasuke. Namun Shion tidak menjawab. 

_**it'**__**s**__** a **__**beautiful night**__**,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do**_

_**.**__**Hey baby**__**,I think I wanna marry you.**__**  
**__**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who **__**cares**__** baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**__**  
**_

Wajah Yumiko semakin merah dan merah. Mendengar alunan lagu Bruno Mars– Marry U semua penonton semakin heboh bahkan banyak diantara mereka wajahnya memerah karena malu melihat tingkah Mitsui. Tiba-tiba penyanyi dari restoran itu berjalan menuju meja Yumiko dan membawanya menuju panggung. Shion semakin terenyum lebar melihat kejadian ini karena Tebakannya hampir benar mungkin juga memang benar. Dengan langkah ragu Yumiko mengikuti penyanyi restoran itu. Mitsui terus bernyanyi sambil melihat kekasihnya penuh arti sampai lagu selesai. Akhir Lagu Mitsui berlutut, tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari jasnya. Sebuah kotak merah kecil ada dalam genggamannya.  
"Orang itu akan melamar kekasihnya". Ucap Shion pada Sasuke secara tiba-tiba.  
"Benarkah, bagaimana Kau tahu?".  
Lagi-lagi Shion tidak menjawab. Sasuke melihat ulah Mitsui dengan seksama. Perlahan Mitsui membuka kotak tersebut. Terlihat jelas sebuah Cincin cantik ada di dalamnya. Yumiko tampak tak bisa berbicara apa-apa, dia menutup mulutnya sambil tersenyum bahkan terlihat jelas sekali air mata menetes dari matanya. Menangis karena bahagia.  
_"Would you marry me?". Ucap Mitsui tanpa ragu. Yumiko melihat kesemua pengunjung. _  
_ "Terima..terima..terima..". ucap semua pengunjung restoran. _  
Shion juga ikut bersorak bersama pengunjung lainnya. Sedangkan Sasuke Hanya diam saja. Dia tidak menyangka kalau tebakan Shion benar.  
_"I do Mitsui". Jawab Yumiko_  
Sorakan pengunjung makin menjadi-jadi setelah Yumiko menerima lamaran Mitsui. Mendengar jawaban Yumiko, Mitsui langsung memeluk Yumiko erat, detik berikutnya dia mencium kekasihnya dengan mesra. Semua penonton sangat bahagia dan ikut senang atas mereka berdua. Bagi Shion ini sangatlah Romantis benar-benar romantis. Shion melihat Sasuke yang sibuk minum jusnya.  
"Sasuke, aku ingin sekali kau melamarku seperti ini atau mungkin kau bisa lebih romantis dari pria itu. Aku berharap cepat atau lambat kau akan melamarku, karena aku yakin hubungan kita akan bertahan lama". Ucap Shion sambil tersenyum.  
"Uhuk..uhuk..". Mendengar ucapan Shion membuat Sasuke kesedak.  
"kau tidak apa-apa? Makanya jangan teburu-buru buat bicara".  
"Apa kau ingin menikah denganku?". Tanya Sasuke.  
"Tentu, karena hanya kau laki-laki yang aku suka di dunia ini. Suatu saat kau pasti akan melamarku kan?". Tanya Shion dengan wajah polosnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil tidak bisa menjawab. Kembali dia melanjutkan minumnya.

ooOOoo 

Dimalam hari yang dingin, Sakura berjalan sendirian diantara kerumunan, di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan di Tokyo. Matanya tak henti melihat hal-hal yang ada di sekitarnya. Sakura sama sekali tak punya tujuan berjalan-jalan di luar. Dia merasa kesepian dan bosan di rumah besar seperti itu. Tak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa dia lakukan kecuali untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Di jalan Sakura melihat seorang pria membelikan ice cream untuk kekasihnya, terlihat sekali gadis itu tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk kekasihnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian itu. Sekarang mata Sakura tertuju pada sebuah toko buku, dia ingin membeli beberapa komik kesukaannya. Sakura masuk kedalam melihat-lihat komik. Sudah beberapa menit dia cari namun sayang komik kesukaanya ada. Tanpa sengaja Sakura, melihat sebuah rak yang terpampang jelas buku-buku tentang ibu hamil dalam berbagai judul. Sakura tertarik pada sebuah judul _**"Menjaga bayi dalam kandungan agar tetap sehat". **_Sakura membalik-balik buku itu dan membacanya sekilas.  
_ Berikut ini ada beberapa anjuran bagi Ibu hamil dalam menjaga kehamilan masa pertumbuhan bayi di dalam kandungan :_

_Kontrol teratur ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kehamilan._

_Hindari bahan atau zat-zat kimia yang yang menimbulkan keracunan_

_Berhenti merokok bila Anda merokok atau janganlah menjadi perokok pasif,_

_Minumlah yang lebih banyak, terutama air putih._

_Konsumsi makanan yang bergizi, untuk memenuhi kecukupan gizi untuk ibu dan si kecil_

_Konsumsi vitamin Asam Folat_

_Konsumsi juga tablet penambah darah,_

_Berhati-hatilah dalam mengkonsumsi obat-obatan termasuk juga obat-obat tradisional._

_Jangan sungkan atau takut bertanya pada dokter._

_Tetaplah beraktifitas karena akan baik untuk sang ibu maupun sang calon bayi._

_Hindari mandi atau berendam dengan air panas saat hamil._

_Istirahatlah yang cukup._

Sakura manggut-manggut tanda dia mengerti tentang article ini. Sakura sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang harus dia lakukan kedepannya. Sakura tidak mau kalau bayi dalam kandungannya tidak sehat. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membeli buku tentang ibu hamil lebih dari dua buah buku. Dengan tampang bahagia Sakura berjalan keluar dari toko buku, namun tanpa di duga dia melihat Sasuke dengan Shion masuk ke dalam toko buku. Dia tak ada waktu untuk bersembunyi karena jarak mereka sangatlah dekat. Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan tatapan sinisnya. Tenggorokan Sakura tercekat, matanya tertuju pada tangan Sasuke yang memegang mesra pinggang Shion. Melihat Sakura yang seperti itu, Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya. Sakura kau harus kuat, anggaps aja kau tak melihat Sasuke dan Shion. Batin Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang yang memanggil Namanya.  
"Sakura…!", Teriak pria itu sambil berjalan menuju kearahnya. Wajah Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya dia, ketika tahu bahwa pria itu adalah teman dekatnya saat kecil dulu.  
"Naruto!" pekik Sakura.

==TBC==


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE LOOK AT ME / CHAP 3**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Rating : T  
WARNING **

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sekedar sedikit penjelasan~**

**Aku nggak tahu kenapa cerita ini dapat flame hanya karena alur cerita yang katanya mainstream. Yang lebih membuatku heran adalah ada yang mengatakan "Sasuke selingkuh, ngeduain sakura. Udah basi... Ckckck". Aku nggak tahu mereka ini baca dari awal atau bagaimana. Padahal jelas-jelas Sakura itu tak diduain, tapi Shion yang diduain Sasuke karena dia terpaksa harus menikahi Sakura karena kesalahannya. Lebih tepatnya Sakura orang ketiga disini. Masalah mainstream pada sebuah cerita itu hal biasa apalagi cerita tentang percintaan pasti mudah ditebak (Walaupun aku yakin ending FF ini tak sama dengan apa yang ditebak). Contoh, cerita manusia berjuang melawan Zombie, kisah seperti ini di Hollywood banyak banget, tapi kenapa cerita mereka laris dan selalu ada sequelnya, karena mereka memiliki plot dan Konflik cerita yang berbeda. Bijaksanalah menilai karya orang lain. Bukannya saya marah karena di flame, tapi aku hanya ingin sedikit memberi penjelasan aja ^.^. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

==Part Sebelumnya==**  
**  
Sakura manggut-manggut tanda dia mengerti tentang article ini. Sakura sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang harus dia lakukan kedepannya. Sakura tidak mau kalau bayi dalam kandungannya tidak sehat. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membeli buku tentang ibu hamil lebih dari dua buah buku. Dengan tampang bahagia Sakura berjalan keluar dari toko buku, namun tanpa di duga dia melihat Sasuke dengan Shion masuk ke dalam toko buku. Dia tak ada waktu untuk bersembunyi karena jarak mereka sangatlah dekat. Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan tatapan sinisnya. Tenggorokan Sakura tercekat, matanya tertuju pada tangan Sasuke yang memegang mesra pinggang Shion. Melihat Sakura yang seperti itu Sasuke, semakin mempererat pelukannya. Sakura kau harus kuat, anggapsaja kau tak melihat Sasuke dan Shion. Batin Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang yang memanggil Namanya.

"Sakura…!", Teriak pria itu sambil berjalan menuju kearahnya. Wajah Sakura menoleh ke arah pria itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika tahu bahwa pria itu adalah teman dekatnya saat kecil dulu.

"Naruto!."

ooOOoo

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, bagaimana keadaanmu?". Tanya Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"senyum Sakura.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja hhehehe". Ucap Naruto.

Naruto meihat Sakura dengan seksama mulai dari uHaruno kaki sampai kepala. Dia merasa kalau tubuh Sakura terlihat sangat segar dan gemuk. Berbeda sekali dengan Sakura yang dia temui dulu. Tiga tahun yang lalu. Naruto mendapat beasiswa di luar negeri atas prestasinya. Dia adalah salah satu anak jenius di Jepang. Setelah melanjutkan sekolah menengah atas ke luar negeri tepatnya di California, Amerika serikat. Dia melanjutkan kuliah di bidang kedokteran. Sebenarnya umur Naruto dan Sakura sama cuma dalam sekolah Naruto selalu ikut kelas akselerasi. Walau jauh, komunikasi Sakura dan Naruto tidak pernah terputus, dia juga tahu kalau hari ini Naruto pulang ke Jepang. Mata Naruto tertuju pada dua sosok laki-laki dan seorang gadis yang berdiri tepat di depan Sakura. Lebih sopan kalau dia menyapa mereka juga.

"Halo, kenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kalian berdua teman Sakura ya?".

"Oh, iya kami berdua teman sekelas Sakura" kata Shion penuh keramahan dan senyuman. "Kebetulan kami berdua tanpa sengaja bertemu disini. Oh ya Sakura, kau datang kesini sendirian?".

"Iya, aku sendirin. Habisnya aku bosan dirumah terus".

Sejauh ini hubungan Sakura dan Shion biasa saja. Tapi memang Sakura akui kalau Shion itu gadis yang baik, cantik, pintah sekaligus ramah pada siapapun juga. Termasuk pada dirinya Shion juga baik. Naruto memandang pria yang memeluk pinggang Shion.  
"Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"tanya Naruto pada Sasuke sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Sasuke hanya memandang sekilas lalu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tentang dirinya tanpa menjabat uluran tangan Naruto.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke".

Suasana mendadak menjadi canggung dan sedikit tegang. Naruto merasa sedikit tersinggung atas sikap Sasuke. Situasinya benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Shion sadar betul akan hal ini. Dia mencari cara agar suasana seperti ini cepat mencair.

"Ehm, Sakura setelah ini kau akan pergi kemana? lebih baik kita pergi bersama-sama?". Ajak Shion.  
Ini benar-benar ide bagus dari Shion. Daripada dia bingung mau pergi kemana bersama Naruto lebih baik berempat dan suasana akan lebih ramai. Ketika Sakura akan menjawab, Sasuke melihat kearah dirinya dengan tatapan yang tak mengenakan. Tatapan itu mengisyaratkan bahwa sebaiknya Sakura dan temannya tidak mengikuti mereka. Sakura mengerti benar-benar mengerti.

"Maaf Shion bukan maksud menolak namun kami berdua akan pergi kesuatu tempat. Jadi maaf aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian. Aku dan Naruto pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti". Kata Sakura sambil membungkukan badan. Dia menarik lengan Naruto dan berjalan menjauh diantara Sasuke dan Shion.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau kasar sekali pada mereka berdua? kau punya masalah dengan mereka?"tanya Shion. Dia heran dengan sikap Sasuke yang berubah drastis seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas mereka lebih baik kita mencari buku".

ooOOoo

Saat di Jalan Naruto memandang aneh kearah Sakura yang berada disampingnya. Kenapa ekpresi wajah Sakura terlihat kesal melihat mereka berdua atau mungkin ini hanya perasaannku saja. Sepertinya memang hanya perasaanku saja. Batin Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada sahabat lamanya, Naruto. Sakura bisa melihat jelas perubahan wajah Sasuke. Sebelum Sasuke melihat dirinya, raut wajahnya begitu ceria, baik dan lucu, begitu melihat dirinya wajah Sasuke berubah garang dan jahat seperti harimau yang mau menerkam mangsanya. Sakura tidak tahu harus sampai kapan dia menerima sikap seperti itu dari Sasuke. Bagaimanapun dia harus bertahan dalam pernikahan ini. Tidak peduli badai apa saja yang akan menerpa kehidupannya, yang terpenting adalah anak yang dia lahirkan mempunyai seorang ayah. Sakura menyesal kenapa waktu iu dia tidak lebih memberontak saat Sasuke melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Sakura…Sakura…!" panggil Naruto dengan nada meninggi.

"Eoh, Iya ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanyanya polos.

"Kau melamun ya. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?".

"Ahh, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan".

"Apa kau ingin aku mengantarmu pulang sekarang?".

"Tidak usah, Naruto, lagipula aku juga masih ingin jalan-jalan. Aku bosan dirumah terus hheehe". Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang berjalan santai dengan raut muka yang tak senang.

"Laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu. apa memang begitu sikapnya? dia teman sekelasmu kan?".

"Tidak, dia sama sekali bukan seperti itu. Sasuke adalah seorang pria yang baik, lucu dan..". Bayangan tentang Sasuke muncul, dan teringat jelas bagaimana cara Sasuke mencium dirinya dimalam itu benar-benar berbeda dan dia merasa menjadi wanita seutuhnya. "Lembut.."lanjut Sakura.

"Lembut? Aku rasa dia pria yang kasar dan tak punya perasaan. Lalu siapa gadis yang bersamanya. Aku lupa tidak berkenalan dengannya? sepertinya dia kekasih Sasuke. Apa tebakanku benar?".

"Iya, Tebakanmu tepat sekali Naruto. Mereka sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi, Sasuke tampan dan Shion cantik. Mereka sama-sama popular di kalangan murid sekolah bahkan di luar sekolah juga."Sakura menjelaskan hal ini pada Naruto dengan perasaan sedikit sakit.

Naruto manggut-manggut. Dia memang tidak terkejut dengan hal ini. Dia juga mengakui kalau Sasuke itu memang tampan, Shion juga cantik. Naruto dan Sakura terus melangkah tanpa sepatah katapun. Mata Naruto tertuju pada tiga buku yang Sakura bawa. Naruto merasa aneh karena buku yang ada di tangan Sakura adalah buku tentang ibu hamil semua. Memangnya siapa yang hamil? Apa itu ibu Sakura?. Hal in benar-benar menggeletiki pikiran Naruto. Dan ingin bertanya sebenarnya buat siapa buku itu.

"Sakura, aku lihat buku yang kau bawa semuanya tentang ibu Hamil. Memangnya siapa yang hamil? Ibumu ya, jadi kau akan punya adik?".

"Eoh, buku ibu hamil?". Sakura bingung dan detik berikutnya dia sadar dengan buku yang dia bawa. "Ahh, buku ini. Ibuku tidak hamil, buku ini akan aku berikan kepada saudara sepupuku yang sedang hamil muda. Agar dia tahu bagaimana cara agar bayi yang dikandungnya tumbuh dengan sehat". Ucap Sakura berbohong. Sebisa mungkin untuk saat ini Naruto tidak boleh tahu dengan apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Jadi begitu ya…".

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Naruto terus memandang Sakura penuh arti. dia adalah gadis pertama yang bisa masuk kedalam hatinya. Walaupun banyak sekali gadis lain yang menyukainya dan mengincarnya tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak tertarik pada mereka kecuali Sakura. Naruto ingat tiga tahun yang lalu saat sebelum dia berangkat ke California. Kalau pada saat itu Naruto, menyatakan persaannya pada Sakura namun dia tidak menjawabnya. Sebenarnya dia bingung pada sikap Sakura yang terlalu baik terhadapnya, terlalu perhatian padanya. Naruto mengira Sakura juga menyukainya tapi kenapa saat dia menyatakan perasaannya Sakura diam saja.

"Sakura, apa kau ingat, tiga tahun yang lalu sebelum aku berangkat ke California aku mengatakan apa padamu? Apa kau masih mengingat hal itu dengan jelas?". Tanya Naruto Santai. Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Naruto tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. "kau belum menjawabnya. Aku kembali ke Jepang selain untuk bekerja juga menangih itu darimu, sekarang jangan biarkan aku menunggu lama. Jawablah sekarang Sakura?".

"Aku,,,aku,,,Naruto sudahlah lebih baik lupakan tentang itu. Yang jelas aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai kapanpun sampai kita tua nanti jadi kau jangan khawatir". Sakura tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi. Naruto tidak mengikuti Sakura dia hanya berdiam melihat punggung Sakura. Sakura sudah menyebrang jalan raya namun Naruto masih tetap berada di tempatnya. Malam itu kondisi jalan raya sangatlah sepi. Tak ada satu kendaraanpun yang lewat.

"Apa kau sebenarnya tidak mecintaiku?", Ucap Naruto lemas. Sakura menghentikan jalannya lalu berbalik melihat sahabatnya dengan perasaan sedih serta merasa bersalah. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia tidak tega mengatakan pada Naruto kalau memang dari dulu dia tidak mencintainya. "Apa kau mencintai orang lain?". Saat itu juga mobil melaju kencang sehingga membuat Rambut Sakura terbawa oleh angin. Sakura masih terus diam. "Katakan padaku Sakura?".

Dimata Sakura wajah Naruto terlihat sedih dan menderita karena perasaanya. Iya memang seharusnya dia mengatakan daridulu daripada membuat dia merasa di gantung seperti ini. Benar aku harus mengatakan hal itu sekarang. Batinnya Lebih baik Naruto mengetahui perasaanku sekarang. Semakin lama aku tidak mengatakan padanya maka hatinya akan semakin sakit. Hal ini Sakura lakukan karena tidak mau persahabatannya akan hancur hanya karena cinta.

"Naruto aku minta maaf padamu. Kau adalah sahabatku, kau orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Kita selalu bersama sejak saat kita masih kecil. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai suadaraku sendiri. Aku merasa nyaman seperti ini, sebagai sahabatmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf".

"Kenapa kau tidak menngatakannya dari dulu?".

"Karena aku tidak mau hubungan persahabatan kita rusak hanya karena masalah cinta. Aku tidak mau hubungan yang terjalin lama seperti ini hancur karena aku tidak mecintaimu, Naruto aku harap kau mengerti tentang…..". Belum selesai Sakura bicara Naruto sudah memotongnya.

"Sudahlah jangan bicara lagi intinya, kau tidak mencintaiku kan? aku mengerti, baiklah kalau begitu. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mencintaiku tapi sepertinya aku akan terus menyukaimu Sakura. Maafkan aku kalau belum bisa melupakan perasaan ini padamu".

"Apa kau akan menghindariku setelah ini?".

"Apa yang kau katakan itu. Tentu saja tidak, aku akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu ada saat kau membutuhkan pertolongan. Mana mungkin orang jenius seperti aku memutuskan persahabatannya hanya karena ini hehehehe". Naruto dan Sakura berbicara dengan jarak yang cukup jauh karena terhalang oleh jalan aspal bahkan terkadang mereka harus memperkencang suaranya disaat satu atau dua mobil lewat.

"Penyakit percaya dirimu tidak pernah hilang ya hehehe. Kenapa kau berdiri disitu ayo kemari, apa kau tidak pulang?". Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku masih ada urusan. Kalau kau membutuhkanku telfon aku ya". Teriak Naruto Sakurapun mengangguk. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu, hati-hati dijalan".

Sakura melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Tak terasa air mata menetes dari pipi Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka kalau cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, rasa di dadanya begitu sakit, menyiksa dan sangat perih bahkan bernafaspun dia tidak bisa. Naruto melangkah lunlai, kakinya begitu lemas karena menerima kenyataan yang begitu pahit.

"Bagaimanapun hasilnya, yang penting aku sudah mengatakan padanya, dan aku harus tetap ada disampingnya selamanya, walau di tolak aku masih mencintainya".

ooOOoo

Pagi harinya sekitar pukul lima pagi, Sakura sudah berkutat didapur untuk memasak sarapan. Menu pagi ini adalah menu special selain roti juga ada spageti dan pasta. Bagi Sakura masak masakan ala barat mudah saja karena dari kecil dia sudah diajari oleh ayahnya yang menjadi koki di restorannya sendiri walaupun restorannya khusus untuk makanan yang bahan bakunya mie saja namun ayah Sakura pintar memasak masakan barat. Sakura tahu kalau ini adalah makanan favorit Sasuke, jadi pagi ini Sakura berusaha terbaik di depan suaminya. Jam menunjukan pukul 06.30 dan semua sarapan yang dia buat daritadi pagi sudah siap. Sasuke sudah bangun dan bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah, Sakura sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Meja makan juga sudah penuh dengan menus sarapan. Sakura mendengar suara derap langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Sasuke sudah rapi dan siap untuk berangkat.

"Sasuke-kun, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan pagi kesukaanmu Pasta dan spageti. Makanlah, biar kau bertenaga dan tidak lapar saat mata pelajaran di jam pertama". Kata Sakura halus.

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja makan, sejenak matanya melihat ke menu sarapan yang tersedia. Sasuke duduk di kursi, lalu memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tak biasa. Sakura merasa gugup, malu hanya bisa menundukan kepala. Sasuke terus saja diam, membuat hati Sakura berkecamuk karena gugup dan salah tingkah. Tak sedikitpun Sakura berani memandang Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, ayo makan?"ajak Sakura.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk makan sarapan buatanmu. Aku kesini ingin buat perjanjian denganmu". Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah lembaran kertas bermaterai. "Aku ingin kau menandatangani ini". Sasuke menyodorkan kertas itu ke Sakura. Dengan seksama Sakura membaca kertas itu dia sangat shock melihat tulisan yang tertera.

**_Surat pernyataan perceraian_**

_Setelah bayi Haruno Sakura lahir dan warisan jatuh kembali ke tangan Uchiha Sasuke maka saat itu juga Uchiha Sasuke akan mengugat cerai Haruno Sakura. Setelah itu Tak akan ada hubungan apa-apa lagi._

_TTD : Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke_

===TBC==


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE LOOK AT ME / CHAP 4**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Rating : T  
WARNING **

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL **

**.**

**Terima kasih ya buat reviewer yang udah ngasih dukungan, saran, kritik dan ada juga beberapa yang melontarkan hinaan. Resiko author memang seperti ini, menjadi author harus siap dikritik bahkan dihina sekalipun, kalau tak siap ya jangan jadi author hehe. Maaf ya kalau alur ceritanya sedikit lambat karena memang caraku menulis cerita ya seperti ini. Kenapa aku memilih FF ini sebagai FF SASUSAKU karena dimanga asli sikap Sasuke dingin dan tak peduli dengan perasaan Sakura sedangkan Sakura bagaimanapun jahatnya Sasuke ia tetap mencintai Sasuke setulus hatinya. Makanya aku berfikir kenapa perasaan dua insan ini nggak dibuat dalam versi lain hehe. Oh ya buat yang suka FF ini, jangan khawatir aku akan posting FF ini sampai ending walaupun mengalami banyak rintangan ^o^  
**

**I LOVE YOU ALL **

**MENJAWAB PERTANYAAN SEORANG FLAMER  
**

**Kenapa kok Sasuke di jadiin brengsek banget? emangnya sakura kegatelan? sasuke udah memperkosa Sakura tapi kok gampang banget setelah lahir minta cerai, waw banget! **

**Menurutku, Sakura nggak kegatelan tapi cuma dia berada diposisi yang tidak mengenakan. Aku kadang bingung ada orang yang menyalahkan tingkah laku Sasuke disini, ya menurutku Fanfiction yang merupakan cerita fiksi jadi bisa digimanain aja dan fiksi berbeda dengan dunia nyata. Mungkin kalau dalam dunia nyata itu udah laki2 jahat tingkat dewa. Fanfiksi ini bergenre "Drama" seperti kita ketahui bahwa arti genre Drama adalah cerita yang menggambarkan berbagai konflik yang dialami tokoh utama, biasanya melibatkan masalah yang bertubi-tubi dan penyelesaian yang rumit.**  
** Udah jelas bukan kenapa Sakura mengalami hal serumit ini.  
**

**Semoga ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan flamer yang ANONYMOUS. Oh ya buat FLAMER ANONYMOUS tunjukin identitas asli, kita bahas yuk sama-sama FF ini di private message biar kalian nggak salah paham dan aku tahu apa yang membuat kalian nggak suka. Diskusi itu lebih baik daripada hanya sekedar Hinaan tanpa Solusi ^_^ **

**. **

**.**

**.**

==Part sebelumnya==

"Kenapa kau diam saja, ayo makan?" ajak Sakura.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk makan sarapan buatanmu. Aku kesini ingin buat perjanjian denganmu". Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah lembaran kertas bermaterai. "Aku ingin kau menandatangani ini". Sasuke menyodorkan kertas itu ke Sakura. Dengan seksama Sakura membaca kertas itu dia sangat shock melihat tulisan yang tertera

**_Surat pernyataan perceraian_**

_Setelah bayi Haruno Sakura lahir dan warisan jatuh kembali ke tangan Uchiha Sasuke maka saat itu juga Uchiha Sasuke akan mengugat cerai Haruna Sakura. Setelah itu Tak akan ada hubungan apa-apa lagi._

_TTD : Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke _

_ooOOoo_

Sakura tak bisa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Dia hanya memandang kertas itu dengan tangan gemetar. Dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak meneteskan air mata walaupun pelupuk matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata. Untuk kali ini Sakura membenci dirinya sendiri, benci karena dia tidak bisa menolak ataupun membela diri. Dia tahu kalau cepat atau lambat akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Sasuke akan mengugat cerai dirinya. Iya benar itu terjadi sekarang bahkan hal ini lebih cepat daripada dugaan Sakura sebelumnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? ayo cepat tanda tangani kertas ini" bentak Sasuke.

"Apa kertas ini sangat penting bagimu?" tanya Sakura singkat.

Dia menghadap lurus kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam yang penuh dengan air mata. Bahkan air mata itu sudah menetes di pipinya. Sasuke tercengang melihat Sakura seperti ini. Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat seorang gadis menangis. Sasuke bisa melihat jelas kalau tatapan dan air mata Sakura mengisyaratkan kepedihan dalam hidupnya. Dia merasa sedikit kasihan dan bersalah tapi bagaimana lagi hal ini harus Sasuke lakukan untuk menyelamatkan hubungannya dengan Shion, kekasihnya. Sasuke juga tahu kalau hal ini lama kelamaan akan diketahui oleh Shion maka dari itu dia akan mengantisipasi semuanya.

"Tentu saja ini sangat penting bagiku, karena setelah kita bercerai aku akan melamar Shion" Sasuke mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sakura. Sakura terdiam, matanya sekarang tertuju pada surat pernyataan yang ada ditangannya. Jujur yang dikatakan Sasuke itu sangat menyakitkan. "Kenapa diam, aku mau berangkat sekolah. Jadi cepat tanda tangan!".

Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura menandatangani surat perjanjian itu. Berat memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi Sasuke yang meminta ini pada dirinya. Setelah itu, dia menyerahkannya pada Sasuke untuk ditanda tangani. Tanpa beban sedikitpun Sasuke menggoreskn pena merah itu di kertas. Usai menandatangani Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Sakura memanggilnya. Sasuke pun berhenti.

"Sasuke-kun, aku akan menuruti keinginanmu untuk bercerai. Namun setidaknya baiklah padaku selama aku masih mengandung bayimu. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti musuhmu". Ucap Sakura. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tak berkutik maupun menjawab perkataan Sakura. Dia hanya mendengarkan dan pergi.

Sepeninggal kepergian Sasuke, Sakura memakan spageti dan pasta sendirian sambil terus menangis. Sampai kapanpun Sasuke tidak akan pernah menganggapnya ada. Suamiku, aku mohon lihatlah aku walau hanya sekali. Lihatlah aku sebagai istrimu yang sebenarnya, bukan sebagai penghancur hidupmu atau masa depanmu. Batin Sakura. Kejadian pagi ini membuat Sakura tidak nafsu makan dan marah. Dia langsung membuang makanan itu di tempat sampah lalu berangkat sekolah namun sebelum itu dia memotret sampah yang penuh dengan spageti dan pasta, hal ini juga dia lakukan saat menu sarapan pagi tertata rapi. Dia lakukan semua ini karena Sakura selalu menulis diary tentang kehidupannya. Di Jalan Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian karena dia menangis. Secepat mungkin dia mengusap air matanya.

"Sakura, kau harus kuat. Kau harus bertahan demi bayimu. Sakura yang biasanya tegar tidak boleh lengah seperti ini. Kondisi psikis juga harus stabil agar tidak menganggu kesehatan bayi. Oke Semangat!" Katanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

ooOOoo

Disekolah saat istarahat terlihat Sasuke sedang asyik berbicara dengan teman satu gengnya. Geng yang terkenal dengan sekumpulan orang kaya dan tampan. Tidak semua orang yang bisa masuk kedalam geng itu bahkan bergaulpun juga tidak bisa. Dari jauh Sasuke melihat Shion berjalan menuju kearahnya dan memegang sebuah kertas dengan wajah yang begitu bahagia.

"Apa aku boleh membawa pangeranku pergi sebentar?" ucapnya ramah.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kalian ini memang pasangan yang sangat serasi. Shion, kalau kau sudah bosan dengan Sasuke. Kencanlah denganku ahahahaha". Ucap salah satu Teman Sasuke.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau ini. Shion, ayo pergi"

Sasuke dan Shion pergi menjauh diantara segerumbulan orang. Mereka memilih taman sekolah sebagai tempat untuk berbicara. Taman sekolah yang indah disaat musim gugur. Pohon maple yang kemerahan serta kekuningan menambah semarak cuaca di pagi hari yang cerah. Mereka berdua duduk dibangku panjang dibawah pohon maple yang daunnya kemerahan. Musim gugur adalah musim yang disukai oleh Shion. Karena dimusim gugur dia seperti melihat pelangi diantara pepohonan.

"Shion, kau terlihat bahagia sekali. Ada apa?" kata Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Shion.

"Kau tentu ingat sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, kau mengantarkan aku untuk mendaftar audisi menjadi seorang modeling professional bukan?". Sasuke mengangguk pelan mengiyakan pertanyaan Shion. "Sebenarnya saat itu kau tidak suka kalau aku menjadi seorang model karena menurutmu banyak hal negatif dalam dunia model. Tapi aku telah memilih jalan ini dan saat itu juga aku ingin menunjukan padamu kalau aku pasti bisa dan dunia model bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan"ucap Shion.

"Lalu apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku juga masih ingat kalau kau pernah bicara padaku akan melamarku secepatnya dan lebih suka melihatku menjadi ibu rumah tangga, mengurus anak-anak kita nanti dan hanya kau yang bekerja. Tapi aku juga ingin meniti dunia karier setinggi mungkin. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali bukan".

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu?"

Sasuke, aku lolos seleksi audisi model itu. Mungkin beberapa bulan ini kita jarang sekali bertemu dan berkencan seperti ini, karena aku harus dalam masa karantina. Sebentar lagi adalah upacara kelulusan dan saat itu juga aku akan pergi ke Paris selama enam bulan untuk belajar modeling".

"Paris?"tanya Sasuke.

"Iya Paris. Sasuke, aku ingin kau menerima keputusanku, aku pasti akan selalu menghubungimu dan akan setia. Mungkin mulai besok kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk bersama".

Shion memandang Sasuke dengan senyuman yang agak sedikit dipaksakan. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan terus memandang kekasihnya. Namun situasi ini buyar ketika ponsel Shion bordering. Tanpa ragu dia mengangkat telfonnya. "Moshi-moshi, Oh—iya aku akan segera kesana—Hmm aku mengerti—sampai jumpa". Shion menutup telfonnya dan beralih memandang sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku harus pulang sekarang karena aku akan mempersiapkan masa karantinaku. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu" ucap Shion sambil mencium pipi Sasuke dan berlari menjauh.

Keputusan Shion ini terasa berat untuknya, karena harus bepisah dengan Shion. Padahal ini baru masa karantina bagaimana kalau dia sudah menjadi model terkenal pasti dia akan melupakan dan meninggalkannya. Tapi dia yakin Shion akan setia dan selalu ada disampingnya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju teman satu gengnya, Dari kejauhan dia mendengar suara seorang gadis sedang bernyanyi diringi dengan alunan gitar. Suara gadis itu sangatlah indah dan merdu di telinga Sasuke, karena penasaran dia mencari dimana asal suara indah itu. Setapak demi setapak dia lalui dan akhirnya dia menemukan sumber suara itu. Sasuke terkejut ketika tahu kalau itu adalah Sakura. Bukannya langsung pergi tapi Sasuke malah ingin melihat Sakura selesai menyanyi diiringi oleh petikan gitar yang ia mainkan sendiri. Sasuke bisa melihat jelas kalau Sakura menyanyi sambil menangis, penghayatan Sakura benar-benar membuat dirinya merinding. Lagu David Archueleta-Broken, merupakan ungkapan hati Sakura untuk Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke selalu menyakitinya namun rasa sayang Sakura padanya tak pernah hilang.

"Hei Sasuke, sedang apa kau disini?"ucap teman Sasuke membuyarkan semuanya. Sasuke tidak menjawab dia hanya menoleh dan kembali melihat Sakura "Oh, ternyata gadis itu lagi. Kenapa dia selalu menyanyi dan menangis setiap hari disini".

"Menyanyi dan menangis setiap hari disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm, aku sering melihatnya. Aku juga sempat berbicara dengannya. Saat aku tanya kenapa dia selalu seperti ini? dia menjawab kalau dia ingin mencurahkan segala isi hatinya pada orang yang dicintainya. Dulu dia selalu menyanyikan lagu yang ceria dan sejak dua hari terakhir dia menyanyikan lagu sedih. Aku kasihan padanya, seperti ada beban mental yang teramat berat".

"Jadi begitu, baiklah kalau begitu ayo pergi"ajak Sasuke pada sudah melangkah Sasuke tetap saja melihat Sakura walau hanya sekilas.

Setelah pulang sekolah Sakura tidak langsung pulang Namun pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksa kandungannya. Ini harus dia lakukan setiap hari demi kesehatan janinnya. Sakura mendapat urutan nomor ke 20 lumayan lama. Disekeliling Sakura semuanya adalah ibu hamil baik perutnya yang sudah besar atau belum. Semua ibu-ibu yang ada didekatnya melihat dirinya dengan tatapan yang tak mengenakan bahkan ada yang terang-terangan berbisik dengan temannya. Sakura tahu kalau ibu-ibu itu mengguncingnya, mungkin karena dia memakai seragam sekolah, aneh kalau seorang siswi datang sendirian ke dokter kandungan. Tak terasa dia menunggu, akhirnya nama dirinya disebut.

"Ibu Haruno Sakura" ucap Suster.

"Iya!". Sakura melangkah menuju ruang dokter tanpa beban dia terus berjalan.

"Sakura!" seru sang dokter.

"Na-Naruto!' ucap Sakura gugup.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa kau bisa…" Naruto memandang Sakura yang berdiri dengan menundukan kepala. Dia tidak berani melihat Naruto. Naruto berpikir sejenak dan berharap pikirannya itu salah besar. "Tidak, ini tidak mungkin." gumamnya

ooOOoo

Sakura duduk di bangku panjang bersama Naruto diantara lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Naruto memberikan Sakura sebuah minuman tak bersoda karena dia dalam kondisi hamil. Naruto duduk sambil terus meneguk minuman kalengnya. Susana diantara mereka sangatlah canggung bahkan terkesan sangat kaku. Naruto menahan amarah sehingga membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah. Dugaan buruknya tentang Sakura ternyata benar. Kondisi kandungan Sakura baik-baik saja saat dia memeriksanya. Tapi Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ini membuat Naruto terpukul dan ingin rasanya dia menenangis melihat gadis yang dicintainya seperti ini.

"Bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini terjadi saat kelas kami mengadakan liburan bersama. Dia tergeletak didepan kamarku dalam keadaan mabuk jadi aku membawanya masuk lalu terjadilah hal itu".

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?".

"Aku sudah menolaknya tapi tenaganya terlalu kuat lagipula aku juga sangat mencintainya".

"Siapa pria itu?" tanya Naruto. Sakura tidak menjawab. "AKU BERTANYA PADAMU SIAPA PRIA ITU?!. Apa kau tidak mendengarnya hah!". Naruto sudah tidak bisa membendung amarahnya lagi.

"Dia adalah Sa-Sa-Sasuke"

"Sasuke? Pria yang tanpa sengaja bertemu di toko buku itu, dasar berengsek! lalu apa dia bertanggung jawab?".

"Iya aku dan dia sudah menikah secara diam-diam" ucap Sakura. Hati Naruto semakin terasa sakit dan perih. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti ini tentang Sakura.

"Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Apa dia menyayangimu". Sakura tidak menjawab dia hanya melihat Naruto dengan mata bekaca-kaca. Naruto tahu kalau Sakura sekarang dalam kondisi tertekan. Tanpa berpikir lagi Naruto memeluk Sakura erat. Sakura menangis dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Bertahanlah Sakura. Bertahanlah" ucap Naruto menahan suara tangisannya namun dia tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ini sungguh menyakitkan baginya.

ooOOoo

Malam hari seperti ini rumah Sasuke yang besar dan mewah terkesan sangat sepi. Sakura sibuk memasak makan malam sendirian. Sudah pukul tujuh malam namun Sasuke belum juga pulang. Kemana perginya dia. Batin Sasuke. Sakura sudah mengirim pesan namun Sasuke tidak membalasnya. Dari dapur Sakura mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ternyata itu Sasuke yang datang. Sakura sangat lega karena Sasuke sudah pulang. Tampak sekali wajah Sasuke murung dan terlihat capek.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa hari ini kau terlihat sedih apa kau ada maslah?" tanya Sakura namun Sasuke tidak membalasnya. "Aku sudah membuatkan makan malam untukmu. Aku tahu kau lapar dan belum makan jadi…".

"Berisik, aku tidak lapar".

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas. Dulu waktu disaat awal pernikahan, Sasuke tidur d sofa tapi sekarang dia menggunakan kamar lain untu kamarnya. Sakura menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil. Amarah Sasuke sama sekali tak membuat dia untuk bisa membencinya. Walaupun Sasuke menolaknya namun Sakura masih terus memasak makan malam untuk suaminya. Usai memasak dia menuju kamar Sasuke dengan membawa satu wadah air hangat. Udara hari ini sangatlah dingin, apa lagi Sasuke seharian tidak membawa mantel atau sarung tangan jadi Sakura beinisitiaf untuk memberinya air hangat agar tidak masuk angin. Tok..tok..tok.. Sakura memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, ini aku Sakura. Aku membawakan air hangat untukmu. Cuaca hari ini sangatlah dingin, celupkan kakimu ke air hangat nanti kau akan merasa lebih baik" ucap Sakura didepan pintu sambil meletakkan air hangat itu di lantai. "Oh ya, aku memasakan makan malam untukmu. Makanlah nanti cepat dingin".

Didalam kamar terdiam dan hanya memandang kosong arah pintu. Detik berikutnya dia mendengar langkah kaki turun dari tangga. Sakura sudah pergi, batin Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja dia mengingat kembali dengan hal yang dia lihat di siang hari. Membuat hatinya menjadi trenyuh jika mengingat hal itu. Mungkin dia adalah pria terjahat didunia. Namun Sasuke beranggapan, kalau dia baik dengan Sakura, maka Sakura akan salah paham dan terlalu berharap padanya. Sasuke berpikir dengan sikap kasarnya seperti ini, Sakura bisa memahami kalau dia tidak mencintainya sedikitpun. Krrruuuuuk! perut Sasuke keroncongan karena lapar. Cuaca sangat dingin tidak mungkin kalau dia harus keluar untuk mencari makan. Dengan mengendap-endap, Sasuke keluar dari kamar dan memastikan apakah Sakura masih diluar apa tidak. Setelah Sasuke yakin Sakura sudah masuk kedalam kamar. Dia berjalan menuju dapur. Perlahan Sasuke membuka tudung saji, ada ayam goreng dan sup hangat yang tersedia dimeja. Ini menu yang cocok di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Tanpa ragu Sasuke mengambil semua lauk dan nasi yang ada.

"Akhirnya kau makan juga"ucap Sakura. Suara Sakura tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke kaget dan tersedak.

"Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk". Sasuke menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sakit. Dengan cepat Sakura memberikan segelas air dingin pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun meminum air itu sampai habis.

"Sudah aku duga kau pasti lapar. Lanjutkan makanmu, aku tidak akan meganggu". Sakura tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. Dan senyum itu membuat Sasuke tertegun, karena baru kali ini dia melihat Sakura tersenyum seperti itu. Senyum kebahagiaan. "Makanlah" katanya berlalu menjauh dari Sasuke.

ooOOoo

Hari berikutnya Sakura melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Pergi sekolah dipagi hari. Sakura berjalan dengan santai dan dengan perasaan bahagia pagi ini. Sasuke sepertinya sudah agak baik padanya, walau mungkin dia memakan makanan buatannya karena terpaksa namun setidaknya Sasuke memakan masakannya. Walau hanya sekedar hal sekecil seperti itu tapi Sakura sudah sangat bahagia. Saat dia menuju kekelasnya Sakura merasa aneh dengan cara semua orang memandang kearahnya, bahkan ada yang bisik-bisik di dekatnya. Firasat Sakura tidak enak, dia merasa ada sesuatu hal besar yang akan terjadi padanya. Dengan langkah ragu dia terus menuju ke kelasnya. Semua orang yang tadinya ramai mendadak diam ketika dirinya ada. Sakura semakin bingung dengan kondisi seperti ini. Mata Sakura terarah pada papan yang bertuliskan huruf besar.  
**  
"**HARUNO SAKURA HAMIL**" **

**TO BE CONTINUE **

**Hemm kembali bertemu dengan tulisan To Be Continue, bagaimana menurut kalian part ini? Gaje atau abal?. Apa Sakura masih sanggup bertahan hidup jika masalah bertubi-tubi terus ada dalam kehidupannya? Apakah Sasuke akan membantu Sakura mengatasi masalah ini disaat kehamilannya diketahui oleh murid-murid lain. Tunggu kelanjutannya ya ^o^. **


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE LOOK AT ME / CHAP 5**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Rating : T  
WARNING **

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih ya buat reviewer yang udah ngasih dukungan, saran, kritik dan ada juga beberapa yang melontarkan hinaan. Resiko author memang seperti ini, menjadi author harus siap dikritik bahkan dihina sekalipun, kalau tak siap ya jangan jadi author hehe. Maaf ya kalau alur ceritanya sedikit lambat karena memang caraku menulis cerita ya seperti ini. Kenapa aku memilih FF ini sebagai FF SASUSAKU karena dimanga asli sikap Sasuke dingin dan tak peduli dengan perasaan Sakura sedangkan Sakura bagaimanapun jahatnya Sasuke ia tetap mencintai Sasuke setulus hatinya. Makanya aku berfikir kenapa perasaan dua insan ini nggak dibuat dalam versi lain hehe. Oh ya buat yang suka FF ini, jangan khawatir aku akan posting FF ini sampai ending walaupun mengalami banyak rintangan ^o^  
**

**I LOVE YOU ALL **

**MENJAWAB PERTANYAAN SEORANG FLAMER  
**

**Kenapa kok Sasuke di jadiin brengsek banget? emangnya sakura kegatelan? sasuke udah memperkosa Sakura tapi kok gampang banget setelah lahir minta cerai, waw banget! **

**Menurutku, Sakura nggak kegatelan tapi cuma dia berada diposisi yang tidak mengenakan. Aku kadang bingung ada orang yang menyalahkan tingkah laku Sasuke disini, ya menurutku Fanfiction yang merupakan cerita fiksi jadi bisa digimanain aja dan fiksi berbeda dengan dunia nyata. Mungkin kalau dalam dunia nyata itu udah laki2 jahat tingkat dewa. Fanfiksi ini bergenre "Drama" seperti kita ketahui bahwa arti genre Drama adalah cerita yang menggambarkan berbagai konflik yang dialami tokoh utama, biasanya melibatkan masalah yang bertubi-tubi dan penyelesaian yang rumit.**  
** Udah jelas bukan kenapa Sakura mengalami hal serumit ini.  
**

**Semoga ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan flamer yang ANONYMOUS. Oh ya buat FLAMER ANONYMOUS tunjukin identitas asli, kita bahas yuk sama-sama FF ini di private message biar kalian nggak salah paham dan aku tahu apa yang membuat kalian nggak suka. Diskusi itu lebih baik daripada hanya sekedar Hinaan tanpa Solusi ^_^ **

**. **

**.**

**.**

==PART SEBELUMNYA==

Hari berikutnya Sakura melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Pergi sekolah dipagi hari. Sakura berjalan dengan santai dan dengan perasaan bahagia pagi ini. Sasuke sepertinya sudah agak baik padanya, walau mungkin dia memakan makanan buatannya karena terpaksa namun setidaknya Sasuke memakan masakannya. Walau hanya sekedar hal sekecil itu tapi Sakura sudah sangat bahagia. Saat dia menuju kekelasnya Sakura merasa aneh dengan cara semua orang memandang kearahnya, bahkan ada yang bisik-bisik di dekatnya. Firasat Sakura tidak enak, dia merasa ada sesuatu hal besar yang akan terjadi padanya. Dengan langkah ragu dia terus menuju ke kelasnya. Semua orang yang tadinya ramai mendadak diam ketika dirinya ada. Sakura semakin bingung dengan kondisi seperti ini. Mata Sakura terarah pada papan yang bertuliskan huruf besar.

**"HARUNO SAKURA HAMIL" **

**ooOOoo**

Sakura tak berkutik sedikitpun melihat tulisan dipapan. Hatinya berkecamuk, antara sedih, gugup dan rasa ingin menangis. Bagaimana mungkin berita ini menyebar, padahal Sakura sudah menutup rapat-rapat semuanya. Dia yakin kalau hanya keluarga besar Sasuke dan dirinya serta sahabatnya Naruto yang tahu tentang ini. Semua suara bising dari dalam kelas berubah sunyi ketika Sakura menampakan diri. Tanpa berpikir lagi Sakura menghapus tulisan dipapan dengan penuh amarah. Sakura melemparkan penghapus kelantai dan menatap seluruh temannya dengan pandangan garang.

"Siapa yang menulis hal seperti ini tentangku hah" ucap Sakura namun tak ada satupun temannya yang menjawab. "Kenapa diam saja. Apa kalian tidak mendengarku? aku tanya siapa yang menulisnya?". Sakura melihat Sasuke masuk tanpa menghiraukan dirinya yang ada di depan. Sasuke berjalan santai menuju bangku dan meletakan tasnya. "Asal kalian tahu aku tidak hamil". Sakura mengatakan hal itu dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya sambil melihat Sakura. Dia merasa kaget dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu di depan umum?. Tidak mungkin, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Bisa gawat kalau semua orang tahu jika dia hamil. Pasti semua bertanya siapa ayahnya? cepat atau lambat semua teman-temannya akan tahu terlebih Shion dia tidak boleh tahu akan hal ini. Seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan mata tajamnya berjalan kearah Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Nama gadis itu Temari. Dia sangat membenci Sakura karena dia menganggap Sakuraah perusak hubungannya denngan Shikamaru pacarnya, padahal sebenarnya pacarnya yang mendekati Sakura.

"Kau jangan berbohong lagi Sakura. Aku sudah tahu semuanya?" katanya.

"Memang apa yang kau tahu?"tanya Sakura memandang tajam kearah Temari.

"Saat aku mengantarkan bibiku kedokter, aku melihat kau pergi ke klinik dokter kandungan. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau hamil, aku tahu itu. Aku juga mendengar semua pembicaraanmu dengan dokter tampan itu. Tapi sayang sekali aku tidak tahu siapa yang menghamilimu" katanya tanpa beban. Suara bisik-bisik seluruh teman kelas Sakura menggema, seolah mereka kaget dan tidak percaya kalau dia hamil. Sakura tidak bisa membantah karena memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Sahabat Sakura yang lain yaitu Ino mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? kenapa kau begitu membenciku?".

"Karena kau sudah merebut Shikamaru dariku".

"Apa, merebut Shikamaru darimu? dengar, aku tidak pernah merebutnya darimu dia sendiri yang mendekatiku. Bukankah dia sudah memutuskan hubungan denganmu karena sikapmu. Lalu apa hak mu melarang dia berhubungan dengan wanita lain?" ucap Sakura. Temari merasa ditampar dengan perkataan Sakura yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Sakura, apakah yang dikatakan Temari itu benar?" tanya Ino. Ketika Sakura akan menjawab tiba-tiba sebuah pengumuman menggema diseluruh pelosok sekolah.

_"Perhatian, untuk siswa yang bernama Haruno Sakura mohon datang ke ruang guru sekarang". _Temari tersenyum bahagia. "Aku yakin setelah ini kau akan di keluarkan dari sekolah" ujarnya senang. Sakura tak menjawab dia hanya menatap Temari. Sekilas matanya melihat kearah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Sakura memalingkan wajah lalu pergi keluar kelas.

"Hei, Sakura, SakuraI" teriak Ino yang berniat untuk menanyakan kejadian yang terjadi hari ini.

Sasuke melongo dan diam. Dia benar-benar takut, takut kalau semuanya akan terbongkar. Takut kalau semua orang tahu dia sudah menikah bahkan menghamili anak orang. Sasuke tidak mau mencemarkan nama baik ayahnya disekolah. Sudah cukup dia membuat ayahnya marah, kesal bahkan membencinya karena tabiatnya yang buruk. Bagaimana ini. Batinnya.

ooOOoo

Sakura sampai di depan pintu ruang guru. Sebelum memasuki ruangan dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengangguk seraya berkata dalam hati "oke Sakura semua akan baik-baik saja" untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Perlahan namun pasti dia mulai membuka pintu terlihat jelas banyak sepasang mata yang melihat kearahnya. Bagi Sakura pandangan itu terasa aneh dan sangat tak bersahabat. Wali kelas Sakura melihat dirinya dengan seksama. Dengan perasaan takut dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ibu guru wali kelas.

"Sakura, apa kabar yang kudengar hari ini itu benar?" tanya ibu Guru, namun Sakura hanya diam. Semua guru lain memandang dirinya. Terpancar rasa ingin tahu yang teramat besar di pupil mereka. "Kenapa kau diam saja, ayo jawab!". Sakura berpikir mungkin jalan yang terbaik adalah jujur bukan kebohongan toh lama-kelamaan semua orang juga tahu.

"Iya sensei. Maafkan aku" jawab Sakura sambil membungkukan badannya Sembilan puluh derjat. Wali kelas Sakura yang tadinya berdiri, duduk lemas setelah mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Beliau sangat kecewa karena murid kesayangannya membuat suatu kesalahan yang fatal.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini eoh? apa sebelumnya kau tidak berpikir apa akibatnya?". Sakura hanya bisa dia mendengar omelan wali kelasnya. "Sakura kau membuatku kecewa, kau ini gadis yang pintar kenapa kau menghancurkan masa depanmu sendiri. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka".

"Setahuku, kalau ada murid yang hamil diluar nikah pasti akan di keluarkan dari sekolah". Celetuk salah satu guru yang tak lain adalah guru mata pelajaran matematika.

"Bukan setahu anda tapi memang itu benar dan itu aturannya". Ucap kepala sekolah yang baru datang dengan memandang Sakura sinis. "Sayang sekali sebentar lagi kau lulus namun ternyata kau tamat tanpa ijazah".

"Kepala sekolah, apa anda benar-benar akan mengeluarkan Sakura? Satu minggu lagi dia akan lulus tak bisakah anda untuk membiarkan dia sampai lulus. Kepala sekolah aku mohon padamu"ucap wali kelas Sakura.

"Tsunade Sensei, tapi ini adalah aturan sekolah jadi ini tidak bisa di ganggu gugat" ucap kepala sekolah.  
Tanpa di duga siapapun Sakura berjalan menuju kedepan semua meja guru. Ibu Han wali kelas Sakura memandang bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca memandang semua guru yang ada didepannya. Dia kemudian berlutut dihadapan mereka sambil menangis. Tsunade Sensei terkejut dengan perbuatan Sakura. Saat itu juga masuk seorang murid pria mengambil buku tugas diruang guru.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya tsunade sensei.

"Sensei aku mhon pada kalian, jangan keluarkan aku. Beri aku kesempatan untuk bertahan sampai aku lulus. Hanya ini satu-satunya yang ingin aku tamatkan, karena aku tahu aku tidak mungkin melanjutkan kuliah dengan kondisi seperti ini. Aku mohon belas kasihan kalian. Tolong jangan keluarkan aku dari sekolah". Sakura menitikan air matanya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat rok sekolahnya. Sejenak Sakura merasakan ada seseorang yang menarik bahunya dan menyuruhnya berdiri.

"Apa kalian tega menendang keluar gadis sepintar dia dari sekolah hanya karena kesalahan yang dibuatnya, bahkan mungkin kesalahan itu bukan sepenuhnya karena dirinya. Dia juga seorang manusia biasa yang tak bisa keluar dari lingkaran kesalahan. Tidak bisakah kalian sebagai guru memaafkan dia?". Ucapnya, Sakura terperangah kaget dan diselimuti rasa tak percaya melihat seorang yang ada disampingnya.

"Sasuke"ucap Sakura pelan.

"Tapi ini adalah aturan sekolah"ucap kepala sekolah.

"Aturan sekolah? Aku rasa tidak ada aturan seperti itu disekolah ini. Aku sudah membaca semuanya. Yang lebih tepat itu adalah aturan yang anda buat sendiri. Sebentar lagi adalah upacara perpisahan jadi aib ini akan cepat hilang karena sebentar lagi dia tak ada disini. Tsunade Sensei atau ibu guru yang lain. posisikan kalau kalian semua adalah Sakura, bagaimana perasaan kalian?". Semua guru hanya terdiam dan menundukan kepala. "aku yakin kalian akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura".

"Ini sudah keputusan dari kami jadi tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya!" ucap kepala sekolah tegas.

"Kalau begitu, kalian seharusnya juga mengeluarkanku dari sekolah ini. Apa kalian lupa kalau aku adalah murid yang selalu bikin onar disekolah, mencemarkan nama baik sekolah karena terlibat pekelahian dengan sekolah lain dan parahnya lagi itu diberitakan oleh berita-berita dimedia. Apa yang aku lakukan untuk membanggakan sekolah ini? Tidak ada. Beda dengan Sakura yang tiap tahunnya selalu membuat sekolah ini bangga atas prestasi yang ia raih, baik dibidang akademik dan non akademik. Kenapa kepala sekolah tidak mengeluarkan aku dari dulu?" ucap Sasuke. Pertanyaan semacam ini membuat kepala sekolah gelagapan untuk menjawab.

"Itu..itu karena kau…!".

"Karena aku anak dari penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah ini, iya kan?" semua guru terdiam "Aku sudah tahu alasan kenapa kepala sekolah mempertahankan aku untuk tetap sekolah disini walaupun banyak guru yang mengajukanku untuk di keluarkan. Apa menurut kalian ini adil untuk Sakura?".

"Menurutku apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar. Biarlah Sakura menikmati bangku sekolah menjelang acara perpisahan. Biarkan anak pintar ini mendapatkan keadilan. Aku mohon". Tsunade sensei berjalan kearah Sakura lalu mengenggam tangannya.  
Semua guru mengangguk serta melihat kearah kepala sekolah. Si kepala sekolah tak bisa berkutik sedikitpun dia kalah telak dengan pendapa guru lainnya.

"Baiklah. Sakura kau bisa terus berada disekolah ini.". ujar kepala sekolah.

"Terima kasih sensei, terima kasih". Sakura membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sampa lima kali sambil terus meneteskan air mata.

Sasuke tersenyum senang lalu membawa Sakura keluar dari ruang guru dengan genggaman erat di tangan Sakura. Tapi perasaan Sakura bukan senang namun semakin sedih dan sakit. Sedih karena nasib buruk ditakdirkan Tuhan untuknya. Seharusnya Sakura tidak memikirkan hal serumit ini di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Jujur Sakura sudah tidak sanggup menanggung beban yang ada di pundaknya. Teman-teman yang mulai sekarang akan selalu mencibirnya, masa depannya yang hancur dan terlebih lagi sikap dingin seorang Sasuke kepada dirinya. Lebih baik dia mati daripada harus hidup seperti ini.

"Semua sudah terlewati jadi jangan khawatir lagi kau tidak akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah". Sasuke berkata pada Sakura dengan senyuman bahagia. Namun Sakura memandangnya tajam dan tangisnyapun makin menjadi-jadi.

"Sebelumnya, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu tapi sekarang tolong lepaskan aku" ucapnya. Sakura menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke dengan kasar lalu berlari sejauh mungkin. Sasuke merasa agak sakit hati mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

ooOOoo

Sakura berlari, terus berlari sambil sesekali mengusap air matanya. Lebih baik Tuhan mencabut nyawanya sekarang dan berada disisi Sasuke karena Sakura merasa ada disisi Tuhan akan membuat dirinya hidup dalam kebahagiaan dan kedamaian. Semua pasang mata baik murid yang ada di dalam kelas maupun yang berjalan di koridor melihat dirinya. Tanpa sengaja dari dalam kelas, Ino sahabatnya melihat Sakura berlari. Ino berlari keluar mengikuti Sakura tanpa ijin dari guru yang mengajarnya pada saat itu.

"Sakura, hei, Sakura kau mau kemana?". Suara Ino melengking namun Sakura tak menjawab.  
Ino tak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang ikut berlari di belakangnya. Ino bisa melihat Sakura menaiki tangga yang menuju lantai atas gedung sekolah. Ino khawatir dengan kondisi Sakura sekarang. Dia mengambil sebuah bangku tak terpakai lalu naik ke pinggiran pembatas gedung itu. Sakura melihat kebawah, ada rasa takut yang luar biasa namun rasa takut dikalahkan oleh nafsu yang ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Sedikit demi sedikit kaki mungil Sakura melangkah.

"Hei, yang akan kau lakukan?" teriak Ino dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Sakura melihat Ino dengan berlinang air mata. "Sakura, jangan lakukan ini aku mohon".

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup menanggung ini semua Ino!".

"Ingat Kau tidak sendirian. Ada aku disini. Aku akan membantumu keluar dari masalah ini. Bunuh diri tidak menyelesiakan semunya".

"Kenapa Tuhan menakdirkan hidupku seperti ini. Apa Tuhan membenciku?".

"Tuhan tidak pernah benci pada umatnya. Tuhan itu sayang pada makhluk ciptaannya yakinlah kalau ada suatu kebahagiaan tak terhingga yang ada dalam hidupmu. Kalau kau bunuh diri sama saja kau membunuh bayimu yang tak berdosa. Walaupun aku tak tahu siapa ayahnya tapi Apa kau mencintai ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung?" tanya Ino Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Aku sangat mencintainya walaupun dia tak mencintaiku. Caraku mencintainya dengan merawat bayi yang aku kandung walaupun dia sebenarnya tak menginginkan bayi ini".

"Benar sekali. Ingat Sakura kau adalah satu-satunya anak dari orang tuamu. Apa kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana sedihnya ibumu kalau kau meninggalkan mereka". Sakura menggeleng lemas, "Kalau begitu turunlah Sakura jangan lakukan hal konyol seperti ini lagi. Aku mohon". Ino mengulurkan tangan pada sahabat kecilnya. Agak sedikit ragu Sakura menerima uluran tangan Ino dan turun dari pinggiran gedung. Mereka berpelukan serta menangis.

"Terima kasih Ino kau sudah peduli padaku" Sakura terus menangis tanpa henti.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi Sakura". Perintah Ino Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Baik Ino maupun Sakura tak tahu sama sekali kalau Sasuke dari tadi melihat gerak-gerik mereka. Sasuke bersandar lemas di dinding. Entah kenapa dia merasa bersalah telah memperlakukan Sakura seperti itu_. "Aku sangat mencintainya walaupun dia tak mencintaiku. Caraku mencintainya dengan merawat bayi yang aku kandung walaupun dia sebenarnya tak menginginkan bayi ini". _Kata-kata ini yang membuat dia merasa bersalah. Ingin sekali dia minta maaf. Sasuke berjalan lunglai meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura dia baru tahu kalau beban, tekanan batin yang di tanggung Sakura itu sangatlah berat. Tentu dia sebagai pria tidak pernah mempedulikan cibiran orang-orang. Ponsel Sasuke tiba-tiba bergetar dengan cepat dia mengambil ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi—eoh Shion kemana saja kau? Aku khawatir beberapa hari ini ponselmu tak bisa kuhubungi—Kapan, nanti malam? Baiklah, aku mencintaimu" tanpa mendapat jawaban, Shion keburu menutup ponselnya  
ooOOoo

Dirumah yang besar nan mewah terlihat Sasuke sedang asyik membaca komik di depan TV. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan didalam rumah kecuali dari Sasuke sendiri. Biasanya menjelang malam seperti ini Sakura sudah sibuk berkutat di dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam. Namun untuk hari ini Sakura mengurung diri di kamar. Sasuke tahu sekali kalau dia terpukul dengan kejadian yang terjadi di sekolah. Dia merasa aneh dengan suasna sepi seperti ini biasanya Sakura selalu mengajaknya ngobrol walaupun dia tidak pernah menanggapinya dan entah kenapa Sasuke rindu akan hal itu. Rindu akan Sakura yang selalu berusaha untuk mendekatinya.

"Aduhhh, kenapa aku jadi terpikir olehnya?". Sasuke berusaha membuyarkan pikirannya dengan menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya. "Lebih baik aku siap-siap untuk berkencan dengan Shion". Sasuke menutup komiknya dan melangkah menuju Kamar.

Tepat di depan kamarnya Sasuke melihat kamar Sakura yang sama sekali tak ada tanda kehidupan. Jujur Sasuke sedikit khawatir. Dengan ragu dia berjalan di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Ingin sekali dia mengetuk pintu lalu menanyakan keadaanya. Tak disangka pintu terbuka sehingga membuat drinya terperanjat, terlihat jelas sosok Sakura yang wajahnya belepotan dengan cat lukis.

"Sasuke, sedang apa kau disini?".

"Aku…aku…hanya….". jawab Sasuke gelagapan.

"Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku ya?".

"Kau jangan terlalu berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang" Ucap Sasuke. Terlihat Sakura terdiam dan berpikir sesuatu.

"Kau akan bertemu dengan Shion?" tanya Sakura tanpa ragu.

Sasuke merasa aneh, dia tidak tega untuk jujur pada Sakura. Entah kenapa perasaan itu muncul dan membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Sasuke mengangguk membalas pertanyaan Sakura lalu masuk kedalam kamar.

Sakura memang sudah tahu pasti. Sasuke tidak akan keluar rumah kalau tidak ada janji dengan Shion. Jujur ini membuat hatinya sakit namun bagaimana lagi, ini adalah konsuekensi yang harus dia tanggung. Beginilah rasanya berumah tangga dengan seorang pria yang mencintai wanita lain. Dirumah bagaikan di neraka untuk Sasuke. Sakura terus-terusan berdiri sambil memikirkan keadaan dirinya sendiri. Sakura melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar dengan kaos lengan panjang tanpa mengenakan jaket dimalam yang dingin ini. Sasuke hanya melihatnya sejenak lalu melangkah menjauh dari istrinya.

"Tunggu"seru Sakura. Sasukepun berhenti dari langkahnya sedangkan Sakura bergegas masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tak lain adalah sbuah syal berwarna putih. Tanpa ragu dia mendekati Sasuke lalu mengenakan Syal itu. "Di Luar sangatlah dingin, kalau kau tak mmemakai jaket setidaknya pakailah syal biar tubuhmu lebih hangat".

Sasuke sema sekali tak menanggapi ucapan memandang wajah Sakura secara seksama dan itu sempat membuat wajahnya memerah. Secepat mungkin dia membuang pandangannya dari istrinya. Usai Sakura memakaikan syal, Sasukepun pergi. Beberapa langkah berjalan dia merasa kalau Sakura memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku berterima kasih sekali kau telah membantuku untuk menyelesaikan masalahku di sekolah. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas budi padamu tapi yang jelas aku sangat berterima kasih padamu dan akan menjadi istri yang baik selama delapan bulan sampai perceraian kita tiba"ucap Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Iya benar perceraian. Sebentar lagi atau sekitar delapan bulan kedepan. Dan yakin semua mimpi buruknya akan berakhir. In the End dia bisa menjalani hubungan dengan Shion tanpa ada yang mengusik mereka.

ooOOOoo

Shion menatap dirinya didepan cermin dengan senyum penuh kepuasaan. Dia begitu bahagia karena Tuhan memberikan wajah yang sempurna padanya. Berkat wajah ini Shion memiliki seorang kekasih yang tampan. Kekasih yang menjadi idola oleh semua gadis remaja di sekolah bahkan diluar lingkungan sekolah. Tapi ketampanan itu tidak membuat Shion merasa bisa menjaga cintanya. Akhir-akhir ini perasaannya terhadap Sasuke sangatlah biasa. Tak ada getaran seperti dulu, mungkin kearena dia jarang bertemu dan menemukan teman sekaligus lingkungan baru sehingga lupa akan kekasihnya Sasuke. Di balut syal merah dan dengan rambut dikuncir seperti ekor kuda, walau sederhana Shion masih terlihat sangat cantik dengan make up polosnya. Shion berjalan menuju tempat yang dituju karena dekat dengan rumahnya. Sebelumnya dia ke supermarket dulu untuk membeli sesuatu. Saat antri untuk membayar di kasir, Shion tak sengaja mendengar ucapan dua orang gadis yang tak bukan adalah teman satu sekolahnya.

"Eh, apa kau dengar kejadian tadi disekolah katanya Haruno Sakura anak kelas 3-5 hamil?" Ucap gadis berambut pendek.

"Iya, aku mendengar kabar itu. Sebenarnya pihak sekolah akan mengeluarkannya saat itu juga tapi Sasuke membela Sakura dan membuat semua pemikiran guru berubah. Apa kau tidak merasa hal ini sangatlah aneh?". Tanya gadis berambut panjang.

"Ini memang benar-benar aneh. Aku juga dengar kabar kalau Sasuke yang menghamili Sakura".

"Apa yang kau katakana tadi? Sasuke menghamili Sakura?"ucapnya. Si dua gadis itu kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Shion kekasih Sasuke ada di hadapan mereka. Mereka berdua tak menjawab apa-apa.

Shion bagaikan disambar petir mendengar kebar ini. Jantung beserta paru-parunya seperti berhenti berfungsi. Semua tubuhnya mati rasa. Shion tak percaya, tidak mungkin Sasuke seperti itu karena Sasuke sangat mencintainya. Sulit baginya untuk berpaling dari dirinya. Agar lebih tepatnya Shion berinisiatif untuk bertanya pada Sasuke secara langsung malam ini juga. Shion berjalan lebih cepat menuju sebuah café. Dari luar dia melihat Sasuke bermain-main dengan ponselnya.

" Shion kau sudah datang rupanya. Hari ini kau cantik sekali" Puji Sasuke namun Shion terdiam menahan amarah. Sasuke merasa aneh dengan sikap Shion malam ini. "Hei, Shion kau kenapa?"

"Katakan padaku sejujurnya. Apa yang aku dengar itu kalau kau menghamili Sakura?". Sasuke tertegun. Tubuhnya mendadaka terasa dingin, Jantungnya berpacu tak terkendali. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu akan hal ini?. Batin Sasuke. Lidah Sasuke terasa kelu dan sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Sasuke? Ayo jawab!".

**TO BE CONTINUE **

**Waah ternyata Shion, sudah mengetahui perihal kehamilan Sakura yang melibatkan Sasuke. Bagaimana hubungan Shion dan Sasuke, terus berlanjut atau berakhir?  
Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ^o^**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE LOOK AT ME / CHAP 6**

**Author : Naragirlz  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Rating : T  
WARNING **

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL **

**.**

**.**

**.**

==PART SEBELUMNYA== 

"Shion, kau sudah datang rupanya. Hari ini kau cantik sekali" puji Sasuke, namun Shion terdiam menahan amarah. Sasuke merasa aneh dengan sikap Shion malam ini. "Hei Shion kau kenapa?"

"Katakan padaku sejujurnya. Apa yang aku dengar itu kalau kau menghamili Sakura?". Sasuke tertegun. Tubuhnya mendadaka terasa dingin, Jantungnya berpacu tak terkendali. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu akan hal ini?. Batin Sasuke. Lidah Sasuke terasa kelu dan sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Sasuke? Ayo jawab!".

ooOOoo

Teriak Shion sehingga membuat semua pengunjung café melihat kearah mereka. Shion tak kuasa lagi menahan tetesan air matanya. Sasuke bingung apa dia harus jujur atau berbohong tapi kalau dia bohong sampai kapan dia akan menyimpanya.

"Maafkan aku Shion tapi itu terjadi…".

"Jadi itu benar, eohh kau benar-benar membuatku hampir mati Sasuke. Aku ingin kita putus" ucap Shion sambil berjalan Keluar dari café.  
"Hei, Shion tunggu aku. Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku". Sasuke mengejar Shion lalu memegang tangan kekasihnya itu dengan kasar. "Tolong dengarkan aku!".

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke!" bentak Shion sambil menghempaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke. "Apa lagi yang akan kau jelaskan eoh, semuanya sudah jelas. Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi. Anggap saja kita tak pernah saling kenal. Hubungan kita sampai disini". Saat itu juga sebuah bis datang. Dengan cepat Shion naik ke dalam bis.

" Shion, dengarkan aku".

Sasuke berlari mengejar bis yang dinaiki Shion. Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengimbangi laju kecepatan bis. Sasuke menggedor-nggedor sisi belakang bis sambil terus belrlari berteriak-teriak memanggil nama kekasihnya. "Shion, aku mohon jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini. Aku bisa menjelaskan semua", Namun semakin lama Sasuke sudah tak bisa mengimbangi laju bis. Kakinya terlalu lemah untuk melaju sejajar dengan kekuatan mesin. "SHION!" teriaknya.

Shion sama sekali tak menjawab panggilan Sasuke, dia hanya bisa menangis, dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit karena menahan semuanya. Terlihat jelas dimata Sasuke, semakin jauh bis itu pergi semakin kecil bayangannya lalu menghilang. Sasuke terduduk lemas di pinggir jalan raya. Kepalanya tertunduk, pelupuk matanya basah karena air mata yang tak bisa lagi di tahan olehnya. Sasuke sangat mencintai Shion, baginya tak ada gadis lain sesempurna Shion dan sebaik Shion. Seluruh hatinya beserta jiwanya untuk Shion tapi kenapa? Kenapa Shion tega membuang hati itu jauh-jauh. Menjerumuskan dirinya dalam lubang hitam. Kenapa orang yang dicintainya harus pergi sedangkan orang yang tak dicintainya selalu ada disampingnya. Sasuke merasa Tuhan tak adil. Tuhan itu terlalu jahat padanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku". Ucap Sasuke dalam tangis.

ooOOoo

Sakura berbaring disebuah ruang yang sederhana bercat serba putih. Bola matanya mengikuti kemana sinar berwarna kuning itu bergerak namun cahaya itu menghilang. Didepan matanya sekarang terlihat jelas sosok wajah sang dokter yang tampan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto sahabat karibnya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter. Naruto meletakkan stetoskop di perut Sakura yang sudah semakin besar. Umur kandungan Sakura sudah menginjak dua bulan. Naruto menganggukan kepala lalu memerintahkan Sakura untuk bangun.

"Sejauh ini bayimu baik-baik saja dan terlihat sangat sehat" senyum Naruto padanya.

"Benarkah? syukurlah. Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisinya karena akhir-akhir ini aku melakukan banyak aktivitas" ucap Sakura mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

"Apa kau juga minum susu khusus buat ibu hamil?".

"Eoh, susu buat ibu hamil? aku belum pernah minum susu semacam itu". Tanpa mengatakan apapun Naruto memberikan sebuah bingkisan pada Sakura. "Apa ini?".

"Ini adalah susu yang aku maksud. Minumlah ini secara teratur setelah sarapan dan makan malam, dengan begini bayimu akan tumbuh semakin sehat" ujar Naruto.

"Terima kasih banyak" ucap Sakura

Naruto tak henti-hentinya memandang sahabatnya sekaligus gadis yang dicintainya. Perih itu yang dia rasakan. Sakit ketika tahu gadis yang ia cintai hamil sebelum waktunya. Naruto merasa kalau Sakura terlihat sangat tertekan bahkan terkesan depresi. Kantung matanya hitam tanda kurangnya dia tidur. Naruto tahu, kehidupan Sakura sekarang tidaklah mudah. Hamil di usia yang belia merupakan tantangan besar bagi gadis remaja. Apakah Sakura bahagia? Apakah Sakura merasa hidupnya tenang? Batin Naruto.

"Oh iya, dua hari lagi adalah upacara kelulusanmu. Setelah ini kau ingin belajar di universitas mana?" tanya Naruto sesekali melihat jam tangannya. Wajah Sakura yang tadinya bahagia seketika berubah menjadi murung.

"Aku tidak melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi" jawab Sakura lemas.

Naruto menyesal menanyakan hal itu pdanya. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau Sakura pasti tak akan melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Naruto ingat kalau dulu saat kecil Sakura ingin menjadi seorang dokter sama seperti dirinya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk…".

"Aku tahu dan kau tidak salah. Hidupku serasa sangat berat dan sulit untuk meniti masa depan. Aku tidak tahu apakah setelah melahirkan akan dapat meraih cita-citaku. Kehidupan rumah tanggaku delapan bulan kedepan sudah di tentukan. Aku dan Sasuke sepakat untuk mengakhiri pernikahan setelah bayi ini lahir atau warisan dia sudah kembali". Sakura tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang menandakan sebuah luka yang mendalam.

"Bercerai? bagaimana bisa? bukankah kau mencintainya?".

"Iya benar aku memang mencintainya namun apa gunanya cinta kalau hanya salah satu pihak yang merasakannya. Apa gunanya mempertahankan perasaan kita demi orang yang mencintai orang lain. Aku rasa ini lebih baik daripada kita selalu bersama. Aku ingin menghilangkan perasaan ini tapi aku tak bisa. Aku hanya….". Sakura tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit dihatinya. Dia hanya menangis dan terus menangis.

"Sakura, jangan menangis. Hatiku terasa perih melihatmu seperti ini. Tenanglah, ada aku yang akan selalu menemanimu" Naruto mendekati Sakura lalu merangkulnya. "Jangan sedih lagi. Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan untuk menenangkan pikiranmu, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam? Aku akan menraktirmu makanan yang enak".

"Menraktirku makanan enak? dimana?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Ahahaha dari dulu kalau bicara tentang makanan kamu tak pernah berubah. Kau tidak perlu tahu yang jelas ikutilah aku oke. Ayo berangkat". Naruto melepaskan jas prakteknya lalu keluar dengan menggandeng tangan Sakura penuh kasih sayang.

ooOOoo

Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, sekarang mereka berdua berada di sentra belanja dan pusat restoran tepatnya di daerah Akibahara. Harga barang yang dijual dipusat perbelanjaan ini juga terkenal miring daripada di pusat perbelanjaan yang lain. Naruto dan Sakura memesan chicken rice yang biasa disebut dengan talkabi. Sakura merasa beban yang ada di pikirannya lama kelamaan menguap dari otaknya seiring dengan hiburan yang ia rasakan. Selain makan malam Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk belanja baju. Baju ini bukan untuk dirinya namun untuk Sakura. Baju yang longgar merupakan baju yang harus dipakai oleh wanita hamil. Awalnya Sakura menolak tawaran sahabatnya itu tapi setelah dipaksa akhirnya Sakura menerima pemberian Naruto. Usai belanja dan makan mereka berdua pulang. Naruto mengantarkan Sakura sampai rumahnya. Sudah tak ada rahasia lagi antara dia dan Sakura jadi Sakura merasa tenang-tenang saja.

"Ini rumahmu ya? rumahmu besar sekali hehehe" gurau Naruto

"Rumah besar tapi sepi" gumam Sakura lirih. Naruto merasa bersalah dengan candaannya. Sakura yang dulu benar-benar berbeda dengan Sakura yang sekarang. "Baiklah aku masuk dulu. Hati-hati di jalan". Sakura melangkah meninggalkan dirinya.

"Sakura!" panggil Naruto dan Sakurapun menoleh kearahnya "Bisakah delapan bulan kedepan kau mencintaiku seperti kau mencintai Sasuke. Setelah bercerai, maukah ku menjadi istriku. Aku berjanji akan menyayangi bayimu seperti aku menyayangimu. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia".

Sakura terkejut, tertegun dengan semua ucapan Naruto. Sekarang dia tahu betapa Naruto sangat mencintainya. Tak mudah menyayangi anak orang lain seperti anaknya sendiri. Sakura tahu kalau seandainya dia hidup bersama Naruto hidupnya akan bahagia dan tenang, tidak seperti sekarang. Tapi apa daya dia tidak mencintainya, Sakura takut dia akan melukai Naruto karena sikapnya. Mulut Sakura terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang bersuara tenor yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura, sedang apa kau disitu ayo masuk, aku ingin bicara denganmu" ucap Sasuke secara kasar dia menggelandang lengan kiri Sakura. Naruto tak terima melihat Sakura diperlakukan seperti itu. Naruto berlari kearah Sakura dan memegang lengan kanannya.

"Jangan bersikap kasar pada Sakura" ucap Naruto gusar. Sasuke memandang sejenak Naruto dengan tatapan yang sangat sengit.

"Memangnya siapa kau? beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu padaku. Sakura adalah istriku" ucapnya

"Kau baru menganggapnya istri kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ehh lucu sekali" ucap Naruto tak mau kalah dengan Sasuke. "Dengar, kalau kau membuat Sakura menangis aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu".

"Kenapa? kau suka padanya?" tanya Sasuke tegas.

"Iya aku menyukainya. Andai saja Sakura bersamaku dia pasti akan bahagia tidak seperti sekarang".

"Naruto sudahlah" ucap Sakura berusaha untuk melerai mereka.

"Oke ambilah Sakura setelah aku menceraikan dia. Delapan bulan merupakan penantian yang tak lama bukan?". Sasuke menjadi semakin emosi karena berhadapan dengan orang menyebalkan seperti Naruto.

"Aku sudah tahu dan aku memang berencana seperti itu..!". Amarah Naruto semakin membara.

"Naruto lepaskan aku" kata Sakura. Namun Naruto menolak , "Aku bilang lepaskann akuuu!". Sakura berteriak dia juga terbawa emosi melihat dua orang yang bertengkar. Perlahan Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya "Naruto, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang".

"Ta-tapi Sakura…!".

"Aku mohon Naruto pulanglah"ucap Sakura memelas.

Mata Naruto tak henti-hentinya melihat kearah Sakura yang semakin menjauh darinya karena Sasuke menggandengnya dan menyuruhnya masuk. Sakura tak mengatakan apa-apa dia hanya memandang Naruto dengan mata basah karena genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Tunggu aku delapan bulan lagi. Aku akan menikahimu!" teriak Naruto yang saat itu juga di barengi dengan suara pintu yang tertutup dengan kasar. Hatinya terasa tersayat dan perih melihat gadis yang di cintainya diperlakukan seperti ini.

ooOOoo

Sesampainya di dalam rumah. Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan Sakura. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Sasuke terlihat sangat lelah dan depresi berat karena diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Shion. Menurutnya ini semua salah Sakura. Dia menduga kalau Sakura menyebarkan berita kalau dia yang menghamili didirnya kepada semua murid disekolah. Kalau dia tak menceritakan dan menutupnya rapat-rapat tak mungkin Shion mengetahui hal ini.

"Sasuke-kun kau terlihat sangat lelah. Aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu biar kau lebih merasa fresh".

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak membutuhkan semua itu" ucap Sasuke galak.

"Ehmm, maafkan ulah Naruto. Dia memang seperti itu. Tempramental itu sifat dominan dari dalam dirinya. Tolong jangan ambil hati ucapannya" ucap Sakura masih berdiri di depan pintu. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dn berjalan mendekat kearahanya.

"Apa kau pernah menceritakan kepada semua teman sekolah kalau aku menghamilimu". Sasuke terus saja berjalan mendekatinya dengan tatapan yang amat mengerikan. Firasat Sakura tak enak jadi dia berusaha menjauh dari Sasuke dengan berjalan mundur.

"Aku tak pernah menceritakan kepada siapapun sungguh". Kecuali dengan Naruto batin Sakura dalam hati. Pandangan Sasuke semakin mengerikan, Sakura sudah tak bisa berjalan mundur lagi. Tubuhnya terhalang oleh pintu.

"Kau tak pernah mengatakannya eoh. Jangan berbohong padaku Sakura, katakan padaku sebenarnya. Ayo katakan!". Sasuke berteriak. Hal ini membuat Sakura sangat ketakutan.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun!".

Sakura juga berteriak untuk menghilangan rasa takutnya. Ini membuat Sasuke tersulut emosinya dan BRAAAAK! Sasuke memukul pintu tepat dikepala sebelah kiri Sakura. Sakura tertegun mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Semua tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena ketakutan.

"Karena kau Shion tahu hal ini dan meninggalkanku. Karena kau masa depanku, cintaku dan hidupku hancur. Karena kau aku harus kehilangan segalanya. Semua karena kau, aku sangat membencimu. Kau tahu Haruno Sakura aku sangat membencimu!".

Amarah Sasuke benar-benar meledak. Matanya melotot kearah Sakura. Dagunya bergetar menahan amarah yang ada. Sasuke menangis. Baru pertama kali ini Sakura melihat Sasuke terasa perih dan sedih bukan karena perlakuan Sasuke padanya tapi karena melihat orang dicintainya menitikan air mata. Sakura tahu kalau cinta Sasuke untuk Shion begitu besar. Ini salahnya. Seharusny dia tidak masuk kedalam kehidupan Shion dan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, maafkan aku" ucap Sakura

Hanya kata itu yang bisa terucap dari bibirnya dengan berlinang air mata. Sasuke baru sadar dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan terhadap Sakura. Terlihat jelas di mata Sasuke tubuh Sakura gemetar. Mata sipit Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Sasuke benar-benar tak sadar dengan tingkah lakunya sendiri. Seolah seperti ada seseorang yang mengendalikan dirinya. Dia benar-benar tak sadar. Tangannya merah dan sakit karena benturan keras antara tulang tangannya dan kayu. Amarah sudah menguasai seluruh sarafnya bahkan akal sehatnya. Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun dia lalu pergi ke kamar meninggalkan Sakura.  
"Apa yang sudah kau perbuat Sasuke" batinnya.

ooOOoo

Satu Jam sampai dua jam berlalu. Sakura merenung di dalam kamar. Seharusnya pernikahan ini tidak terjadi. Seharusnya juga dia tidak membiarkan bayi ini hidup. Andai saja dia menuruti perkataan Sasuke untuk menggugurkan kandungannya pasti Sasuke tidak akan tersiksa karena dirinya. Sakura sudah tahu apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan agar Sasuke bahagia. Sakura sudah tahu. Dia berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Sasuke dengan membawa peralatan untuk mengobati luka. Perlahan dia membuka kamar Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke tidur karena menurutnya dengan tertidur seperti ini wajah Sasuke seperti malaikat kecil. Sakura duduk tepat di depan tangan kanan Sasuke yang bengkak serta memerah. Dengan hati-hati Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke agar tak terbangun dari tidurnya. Pertama Sakura mengolesi tangan suaminya dengan obat merah lalu membalutnya dengan perban serta perekat. Sakura sedikitpun tak marah dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Bahkan dia yang merasa bersalah. Usai mengobati luka Sasuke, dia tersenyum lalu keluar. Sepeninggal Sakura, Sasuke membuka matanya lalu beralih memandang perban di tangannya. Perasaan Aneh muncul dan bergejolak dihatinya. Dia merasa menyesal telah bersikap kasar pada Sakura. Sebenarnya dia sepenuhnya tidak tidur matanya hanya sekadar terpejam. Sakura itu terlalu baik atau bodoh kenapa dia masih saja peduli padaku. Batinnya.

"Sakura, maafkan aku" gumamnya pelan.

ooOOoo

Esok paginya merupakan upacara perpisahan kelas tiga di sekolahnya. Pagi-pagi sekali Sakura sudah memasak sarapan untuk Sasuke dan dirinya. Masakan kesukaan Sasuke di pagi hari adalah pasta. Dari dapur Sakura mendengar suara derap langkah yang turun dari tangga. Terlihat Sasuke hanya memakai kaos dalam putih beserta celana panjang. Wajah Sakura memerah melihat Sasuke seperti itu. Sasuke melihat Sakura lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Namun ketika Sasuke mendekat Sakura mundur dengan kaki yang tahu Sakura merasa ketakutan karena ulahnya tadi malam. Melihat hal seperti itu Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil jarak agak jauh dari Sasuke. Dia benar-benar menyesal telah membuat Sakura ketakutan seperti ini.

"Sakura, terima kasih kau telah mengobati luka di tanganku" ucap Sasuke. Sakura hanya menunduk dan menggangguk. Dia sama sekali tak berani menatap Sasuke. "Sakura, maafkan aku atas perlakuanku kemarin malam. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan. Maafkan aku". Sasuke berjalan cepat lalu memeluk Sakura. Hati Sasuke yang tergerak untuk memeluknya. Entah kenapa dia ingin sekali memeluk Sakura dengan kondisi dia yang seperti ini

"Aku benar-benar takut" ucap Sakura.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku berjanji untuk tidak seperti itu lagi maafkan aku" kata Sasuke. Ada perasaan aneh saat dia memeluk Sakura. Perasaan sejuk dan nyaman. Ini benar-benar aneh. Tanpa sengaja Hidung Sasuke mencium sesuatu. "Bau apa ini?". Tanyanya dengan masih memeluk Sakura.

"Astaga pastanya!".ujar Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dari tubuhnya. Sakura gugup "Aduh kenapa jadi hangus seperti ini". Kalau seperti ini Sakura terlihat sangat lucu. Sasuke tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Ahahahahah Sakura kau lucu sekali".

"Jangan tertawa ayo bantu aku ".

"Ahahaha iya..iya aku bantu"

ooOOoo

Hari ini Sakura sangat bahagia karena dia merasa kalau hubungannya dengan Sasuke mengalami kemajuan walaupun itu bukan kemajuan pesat. Yang membuat Sakura bahagia adalah ketika Sasuke memeluknya. Walaupun hubungan mereka lebih baik namun dia dan Sasuke saling menjauh saat upacara perpisahan. Orang tuanya dan orang tua Sasuke juga hadir. Sakura mendapat sebuah penghargaan dari sekolah karena prestasinya. Walapun dia dalam masalah besar bahkan masalah yang membuatnya malu namun dia tetap tampil tegar di hadapan semua murid dan wali murid. Kali ini Sakura member sebuah sambutan.

"Aku sangat berterma kasih kepada semua bapak dan ibu guru yang masih berkenaan memberiku sebuah penghargaan yang terhormat ini walaupun aku dalam sebuah masalah besar. Aku juga sangat berterima kasih kepada semua teman-teman yang selalu memberiku semangat. Kepada kedua orang tuaku yang selalu sabar menghadapiku".

Semua murid, wali murid dan guru mendengarkan baik-baik kata sambutan dari Sakura. Mata Sasuke juga tak henti-hentinya memandang Sakura.

"Tak banyak kata yang ingin aku ucapkan. Aku hanya ingin meluruskan sesuatu tentang berita yang beradar selama ini di sekolah. Memang benar adanya kalau aku hamil dan banyak kabar yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke adalah dari bayi yang aku kandung. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa…."

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Heemmm apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura? apa dia mau mengakui didepan umum kalau Sasuke benar-benar terlibat dalam hal ini?**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE LOOK AT ME / CHAP 7**

**Author : Naragirlz  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Rating : T  
WARNING **

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL **

**.**

**.**

**.**

==PART SEBELUMNYA==

"Aku sangat berterma kasih kepada semua bapak dan ibu guru yang masih berkenaan memberiku sebuah penghargaan yang terhormat ini walaupun aku dalam sebuah masalah besar. Aku juga sangat berterima kasih kepada semua teman-teman yang selalu memberiku semangat. Kepada kedua orang tuaku yang selalu sabar menghadapiku"

Semua murid, wali murid dan guru mendengarkan baik-baik kata sambutan dari Sakura. Mata Sasuke juga tak henti-hentinya memandang Sakura.

"Tak banyak kata yang ingin aku ucapkan. Aku hanya ingin meluruskan sesuatu tentang berita yang beradar selama ini di sekolah. Memang benar adanya kalau aku hamil dan banyak kabar yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke adalah dari bayi yang aku kandung. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa…."

ooOOoo

"Kalau kabar itu tidak benar. Sasuke sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal ini. Jadi, aku mohon pada kalian jangan sangkut pautkan Sasuke dalam masalahku. Hanya karena dia membantuku lalu kalian menjadikan Sasuke kambing hitam. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu bukan?". Sakura tersenyum dan memandang Sasuke penuh arti. "Aku mohon kepada kalian jangan lagi bawa nama Sasuke dalam masalahku. Aku mohon". Sakura membungkukan badannya.

Sasuke terdiam melihat Sakura. Dia tidak menyangka Sakura berbuat sejauh ini untuk dirinya. Mempermalukam diri sendiri di depan umum untuk menjaga nama baiknya. Sasuke merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri karena perlakuannya pada Sakura selama ini jahat dan kejam. Entah kenapa harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki sudah hilang, pengecut dan seorang pria brengsek yang bersembunyi dibelakang punggung seorang wanita. Dia tidak mau berlindung dibalik penderitaan Sakura. Dia seorang pria, seharusnya ia menjalani masalah ini dengan kepala tegak. Sudah cukup, semuanya sudah cukup. Sasuke berjalan tanpa ragu menuju panggung dimana Sakura berdiri. Semua mata beralih memandang ke Sasuke, mata Sakura tak lepas dari wajah Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin dekat dan akirnya ia sudah ada disamping Sakura. Sasuke sedikit menggeser microfon kecil tepat kearah mulutnya. Bola matanya mulai melihat setiap wajah para undangan dan murid-murid sekolah yang merupakan teman seangkatannya. Para siswa dan para undangan mulai berbisik dan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan pria tampan ini. Sasuke tahu resiko yang akan ia terima setelah ini. Dia akan menjatuhkan nama baik ayahnya yang santun dikalangan guru, wali murid bahkan rekan bisnis ayahnya. Rasanya sudah cukup ia membuat Sakura menderita dan menghadapi masalah ini sendirian.

"Bayi yang dikandung Sakura adalah anakku!" ucap Sasuke.

Mendadak suara didalam aula menjadi sunyi, namun itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik saja. Setelahnya, suara gumaman para undangan terdengar bergaung diseluruh aula. Semua orang terlihat kebingungan namun bagi ayah Sasuke itu merupakan kebanggaan karena Sasuke mau mengakui kesalahannya. Walaupun awalnya uchiha fugaku berusaha untuk menjaga nama baiknya demi perusahaan. Kedewasaan itu lebih penting dibandingkan hanya sekedar nama baik.

"Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura tak percaya. Tak hanya Sakura, sang pembawa acarapun tak percaya. Sebagai pembawa acara yang baik, seharusnya ia bisa menghandel semua rentetan acara yang sudah ada dikonsep sebelumnya.

"Ahahahaha, anak-anak ini memang ada-ada saja. Maaf tapi durasi untuk Sakura-chan sudah habis. Dimohon untuk meninggalkan panggung".

Sakura menggelandang paksa Sasuke keluar dari Aula pelaksanaan upacara kelulusan.

ooOOoo

Sakura membawa Sasuke di tempat teratas gedung sekolah ini. Tempat dimana Sakura terkadang menghabiskan kesendirian karena dikucilkan oleh teman-temannya, kecuali satu sahabatnya yaitu Ino. Sakura dan Sasuke duduk dibangku panjang yang sudah tersedia sejak dulu disekolah ini. Mereka duduk berdampingan bahkan berdekatan. Wajah Sasuke terlihat tak bersemangat, seperti ada hal yang membuatnya galau.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu Sasuke-kun?"tanya Sakura.

"Aku tak bisa melihatmu terus seperti ini. Aku tak mau terus bersembunyi dipunggungmu. Aku adalah seorang pria, jadi seharusnya aku mengakuinya sejak awal".

"Jika kau mengakui semuanya, maka keluargamu khususnya ayahmu akan hancur. Nama baiknya dipertaruhkan disini. Sasuke-kun, mungkin kau menanganggapku bodoh karena aku terlalu baik dan sabar menghadapi masalah ini. Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan keluargaku dan keluargamu" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Entah kenapa hari ini Sakura terlihat sangat cantik. Tidak, tidak hanya hari ini dia terlihat cantik namun sebenarnya dia memiliki kecantikan melebihi kecantikan Shion. Bukan wajah namun kecantikan hati malaikat yang sakura miliki. Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura secara seksama, sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura. Entah kenapa Sasuke seperti ini, tak hanya sikapnya yang sedikit berubah namun perasaannya pun sedikit terbuka untuk Sakura. Haruno Sakura sedikit demi sedikit sudah berhasil masuk kedalam hatinya. Sakura terdiam, dia tak tahu harus bagaimana menyikapi semua ini. Cup, bibir merah Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura yang mungil. Sasuke mencium Sakura lembut dan penuh perasaan. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membalas ciuman Sasuke. Bukankah hal seperti ini yang Sakura impikan. Bagi Sakura semua ini seperti mimpi.

"Aku akan terus mencintaimu Sasuke-kun" batin Sakura.

ooOOoo

Acara kelulusan pun berlalu, semua murid melanjutkan dengan acara berfoto bersama dengan teman sekelas beserta wali kelas. Orang tua Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berbicara serius sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya diam melihat teman-teman yang asyik foto. Semua orang sudah melupakan kejadian yang tak disangka oleh mereka semua. Sebagian besar dari mereka percaya bahwa tadi hanya sekelumit candaan kecil dari Sasuke.

"Hei, Sakura maukah kau berfoto denganku?" ajak Ino sahabat Sakura. Dia hanya membalas dengan senyum khasnya. Usai berfoto tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura maukah kau foto denganku?" ujarnya.

"Shikamaru tapi…."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Shikamaru yang menyukai Sakura langsung mengambil foto mereka berdua. Mereka semua tak sadar kalau Sasuke melihat dengan pandangan tak mengenakan. Dia lalu berjalan cepat menuju kearah Sakura dan teman-temannya. Dengan kasar Sasuke menarik lengan Shikamaru agar menjauh dari Sakura kemudian dia menarik Sakura dalam rangkulannya. Entah kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba berperilaku aneh seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata.

"Aku ingin berfoto denganmu. Ino tolong foto kami berdua" perintahnya.

Ino kaget kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke meminta foto bersama Sakura bahkan dia tidak pernah tahu kedekatan sahabatnya dengan Sasuke. Dengan tawa Ino mulai memfoto mereka berdua. JEPRET!. Bagi Sakura hari ini benar-benar hari terindah dalam hidupnya. Sasuke sekarang sudah mulai sedikit mau berbaur bahkan berteman dengannya. Bukan hanya sekedar berbaur namun kejadian diatas gedung sekolah antara ia dan Sasuke membuat Sakura malu namun senang. Hal ini membuat Sakura semakin yakin kalau langkah atau keputusan yang diambil itu benar. Sakura ingin hadirnya dia membuat Sasuke bahagia dalam hidupnya bukan membuatnya terpuruk seperti ini. Dalam foto itu Sakura terlihat bahagia sekali sambil membawa rangkaian bunga. Tak ada Shion di acara perpisahan, karena dia sibuk dengan trainee modelnya.

"Hei, Sasuke, sedang apa kau disana kemarilah" teriak teman satu genk Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi dia menghampiri teman-temannya. Terlihat jelas Ino melirik Sakura dengan senyuman jail.

"Sakura apa benar yang dikatakan Sasuke bahwa anak yang kau kandung ini adalah anaknya?" tanya Ino penasaran. Sakura tak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk sedih. Ino paham bahwa memang itulah yang terjadi. Sebagai sahabat Ino member sebuah pelukan penyemangat untuk Sakura.

ooOOOoo

Sepulang dari upacara perpisahan kelulusan, Sasuke langsung mengunjungi salah satu café terkenal dikawasan elit yaitu _Erito_. Banyak juga artis-artis yang biasanya nongkrong disini. Sasuke memakan brownies kacang kesukaannya sedangkan temannya asik bermain laptop karena di dalam café itu menyediakan wifi gratis. Seluruh sahabat Sasuke yang tergabung dalam gengnya sudah mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya antara sahabatnya dan Sakura. Namun, hal itu tak membuat sahabt Sasuke meninggalkannya. Bagaimanapun keadaan Sasuke, mereka harus tetap mendukungnya. Teman-temannya juga berjanji akan tutup mulut tentang hal ini. Sasuke bingung setelah lulus sekolah dia harus kuliah di mana, dia juga bingung jurusan apa yang harus ia ambil. Sama sekali tak ada gambaran di otaknya tentang masa depan yang ada malah dia menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat lucu dan berjalan santai dengan Sakura di taman kota. Tanpa sadar mata Sasuke melihat sosok seorang Shion berjalan menuju kerumunan genknya.

"Hai, maafkan aku terlambat" ucapnya santai.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya salah satu teman Sasuke berperawakan kurus dengan rambut pirang.

"Kabarku baik". Senyum Shion tipis lalu pandangan matanya beralih ke Sasuke. "Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Sasuke. Bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami sebentar?" Perintahnya.

"Hmm, tentu saja. Sebelum kau menyuruh kami. Kami juga akan pergi. Ayo kita menari". Ajak teman gendut Sasuke pada temannya.

Merekapun menjauh dari Shion dan Sasuke. Sasuke terus saja diam tak mengatakan apapun. Jujur dia merasa sakit hati karena diputus sepihak dengan Shion. Memang dia salah tapi sehrausnya dia mendengar penjelasan Sasuke walau hanya sedikit. Hatinya sakit melihat Shion. Sakit karena dia sudah tidak bisa memiliki gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi anehnya perasaan sakit itu tak sesakit dulu. Bahkan semua sakit itu sekarang sudah hampir tak rasa lagi. Shion meneguk jus jeruk yang sudah ia pesan. Seperti biasa dia terlihat sangat cantik sekali.

"Bagaiman upacara perpisahannya?"tanya Shion santai.

"Tak ada yang special" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Sakura?". Sasuke yang tadinya menunduk sambil melihat minumannya sekarang mendongak melihat Shion. "Aku juga sudah tahu kalau kalian menikah diam-diam. Ini benar-benar membuatku hampir gila Sasuke. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka ternyata selain menjalin hubungan denganku kau juga berhubungan dengan Sakura?. Aku juga mendengar kalau kau mengakui hal itu didepan para undangan kelulusan".

"Bagaimana kau tahu? dengar, aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengannya".

"Itu sama sekali tidak penting. Kalau kau tidak menjalin hubungan special kenapa kau sampai bisa menghamili dia?"mulut Shion bergetar menahan amarah.

"Itu terjadi tanpa sengaja. Saat itu aku dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Aku mabuk. Aku terlalu banyak minum. Aku tergeletak di lantai lalu dia datang menolongku dan…".

"Dan akhirnya kau melakukan hal itu dengannya".

"Aku melakukan itu tanpa sadar" ucap Sasuke namun Shion mengabaikannya dan menerima telfon dari seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi honey, ada apa?". Shion mengucapkan kata honey dengan intonasi yang ditekan dan sedikit lebih dikeraskan. Dia tersenyum sinis kearah Sasuke seolah dia menunjukan pada mantan kekasihnya kalau dia sudah punya pacar. Sasuke melihat Shion penuh arti. "Iya honey—baiklah tunggu aku". Shion pun menuntup ponselnya.

"Hon..Honey?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya honey kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh punya kekasih lagi setelah kita putus. Kalau kau punya istri kenapa aku tidak iya kan?. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi. Sasori sudah menungguku". Shion mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke.

Ada perasaan lega ketika Sasuke mendengar kalau Shion sudah mempunyai kekasih. Sasuke memang berniat untuk melepas Shion. Dia akan berusaha memulai lembaran baru bersama Sakura. Ciuman diatas gedung sekolah itu membuat Sasuke benar-benar terkesan. Dan rasa sayang kepada Sakura sudah sedikit tumbuh dihatinya.

ooOOoo

Sore harinya Sakura memberanikan diri pergi ke kantor ayah Sasuke. Pasca upacara kelulusannya, berita perihal skandal Sasuke yang merupakan putra dari pemilik terbesar di Tokyo menghiasi media elektronik, cetak bahkan online. Sudah banyak wartawan yang berusaha menelpon bahkan bertemu dengan ayah Sasuke namun keluarga besar sasuke dan Sakura memilih untuk bungkam demi kebaikan bersama. Hari ini Sakura membawa bekal makan malam untuk Uchiha fugaku. Ada yang ingin dia bicarakan. Setelah melalui pemikiran dan pertimbangan yang sangat panjang, Sakura sudah memtuskan untuk mengakhiri penderitaan yang ia tanggung khususnya Sasuke. Sakura berharap semoga semuanya lancar dan cepat berakhir. Sakura melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Dia begitu kagum dengan bangunan yang ia masuki sekarang. Walaupun hanya sebatas kantor namun terlihat sangat mewah dan megah. Dengan langkah pasti, Sakura berjalan menuju resepsionis.

"Permisi, bisakah aku bertemu dengan Tuan Uchiha Fugaku ?". Ujarnya.

"Apa anda ada janji dengan beliau sebelumnya?".

"Belum, tolong katakana padanya kalau Haruno Sakura ingin menemuinya".

"Baik, tunggulah sebentar". Resepsionis itu kemudian menekan tombol angka satu . "Halo, pak presedir ada seorang gadis yang ingin bertemu anda dengan nama Haruno Sakura—iya baik pak".

"Baiklah, nona Haruno Sakura ikutlah dengan saya".

Sakura mengikuti pegawai resepsionis yang cantik itu. Selama perjalanan menuju ruang ayah Sasuke, Sakura diam saja tak sekalipun dia mengobrol dengan pegawai cantik ini. Sepertinya kantor ayah Sasuke terletak di lantai atas karena harus menaiki lift. Tak lama kemudian sampailah didepan kantor Uchiha Fugaku. Pegawai cantik itu menunujuk sebuah ruangan padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ini adalah ruang pak presedir" ucapnya

"Baik terima kasih banyak"ujarnya sambil membalas senyuman pegawai itu.

Dengan ragu Sakura mengetuk pintu kantor ayah Sasuke. Terdengar suara dari dalam dan menyuruhnya untuk langsung masuk kedalam. Sakura dengan hati-hati memutar kenop pintu. Ayah Sasuke tersenyum ramah padanya, Sakurapun juga demikian.

"Sakura, ada apa kau datang kesini? Bagaimana kabarmu? duduklah"tanya ayah Sasuke ramah. Sakura duduk tepat di depan ayah Sasuke.

"Kabarku baik. Bagaimana dengan tuan? Oh ya aku juga membawakan makan malam untuk anda".

"Jangan panggil aku tuan tapi panggilah aku ayah karena kau adalah menantuku".

Sakura membuka bekal makanan yang sudah dibuatnya Ayah Sasuke tersenyum sambil terus memandangi wajah menantunya yang cantik. Baginya Sakura itu sangatlah baik, sebaik ayahnya yang merupakan sahabat fugaku waktu sekolah menengah.

"Wah sepertinya masakanmu enak. Kau memang menantu yang baik". Ayah Sasuke memakan telur gulung. "Ehm enak, benar-benar enak. Kau pintar sekali memasak hehehe. Kalau boleh tahu ada perlu apa?".

"Aku ingin membicarakan masalah Sasuke" ucap Sakura. Hal ini membuat ayah Sakura berhenti memakan bekal buatan menantunya.

"Memang masalah apa lagi yang telah dia perbuat? Apa dia berperilaku kasar padamu?".

"Bukan sama sekali bukan itu. Ini masalah hak waris Sasuke".

"Apa yang kau maksudkan menantuku?" tanya Ayah Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku tahu paman menyerahkan semua hak waris yang dulu atas nama Sasuke kepadaku. Sasuke tak punya hak warisan dari paman sepeserpun. Ini sangat tidak adil baginya. Aku adalah orang luar bagi keluarga paman jadi aku merasa tidak enak. Aku datang kesini untuk memohon agar semuanya kembali menjadi milik Sasuke. Aku tidak pantas dengan semua pemberian dari paman. Aku tahu niat paman baik karena ingin menebus kesalahan Sasuke tapi bukan seperti ini caranya".

"Apa Sasuke menyuruhmu dan mengancammu untuk melakukan ini?".

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku sendiri yang memikirkan ini paman. Bukan kebahagiaan yang aku dapat tapi tekanan hati dan mental. Jadi aku mohon pada paman, kembalikan semua milik Sasuke".

"Aku tidak bisa memberi jawaban sekarang. Aku perlu waktu untuk berfikir" ucap Ayah Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berdoa semoga ayah Sasuke menyerahkan semua harta warisan kepada anaknya sendiri bukan kepada orang asing atau lebih tepatnya dirinya.

ooOOoo

Sepulang dari kantor ayah Sasuke. Sakura menuju tempat atau klinik dimana Naruto bekerja. Ini kesempatan bagus bagi Sakura karena malam seperti ini suasana ditempat Naruto sangatlah sepi. Sebelumnya dia sudah memberitahu Naruto kalau dia akan datang ketempat klinik karena ada hal yang ingin dia bicarakan. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian dia sampai di tempat praktek Naruto.

"Hai, Sakura. Senang sekali kau mengunjungiku. Sepertinya kau tahu kalau aku merindukanmu hehehe" gurau Naruto. Senyum manis Naruto membuat matanya hilang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah pekerjaanmu lancar? Apa bibi-bibi itu masih menggodamu? hehe". Dulu Naruto pernah bercerita pada Sakura kalau pasienya sering menggodanya. Bagi Sakura itu bukan hal yang mengejutkan karena Naruto itu adalah dokter tampan.

"Bibi-bibi itu semakin gencar menggodaku. Memang pesona dokter tampan Naruto tak bisa di pungkiri hehehe" ucapnya. Sakura juga ikut tertawa mendengar celoteAkimoto sahabatnya. "Oh ya, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?".

"Apa hamil dengan umur dua bulan masih bisa untuk di gugurkan?" tanya Sakura serius. Naruto sangat terkejut mendegar hal itu dari mulut Sakura. Senyumnya sekejap menghilang.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura? Kau tidak akan menggugurkan kandunganmu kan?" tanya Naruto namun Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Karena aku Sasuke menderita, karena aku Sasuke kehilangan segalanya dan karena aku Sasuke menangis. Aku hanya membuat hidupnya penuh kepedihan dan penderitaan. Andai saja sejak awal aku mengugurkan kandungan ini mungkin orang yang aku cintai akan terus tersenyum bahagia. Aku lebih suka melihat dia bahagia dengan orang lain daripada hidup bersama denganku tapi dia menderita".

"Apa kau serius dengan semua ini? Apa kau tahu kalau resiko mengugurkan kandungan itu-".

" Aku akan mati. Aku tahu itu Naruto" ucap Sakura santai.

" Kenapa kau tidak bercerai saja sekarang daripada kau melakukan hal ini?".

" Kalau aku becerai dan anak ini masih hidup pasti dia akan menuntut siapa ayah kandungnya. Aku tidak mau anak ini juga akan merusak kehidupan ayahnya seperti ibunya".

"Lebih baik bercerailah. Lalu menikahlah denganku, aku yang akan berperan menjadi ayah kandungnya nanti". Naruto ingin sekali menangis namun dia berusaha menahan tangisannya sebisa mungkin.

"Tidak bisa Naruto. Keputusan untuk menggugurkan kandungan ini sangat bulat. Aku ingin kau melakukan ini untukku" kata Sakura masih dengan senyumnya.

"Aku tidak mau Sakura. Aku tidak mau!" ucapnya dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mencari dokter lain". Sakura melangkahkan kakinya beranjak untuk pergi. Sama sekali tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun dari dalam dirinya. Kalau dia berhasil melakukan hal ini maka dia akan mengajukan perceraian dan menghilang dari kehidupan Sasuke selamanya.

"HARUNO SAKURA APA KAU GILA !". Emosi Naruto sudah tak bisa di bendung lagi.

Naruto penuh dilemma. Dia takut kalau dokter lain yang menanganinya, takut kalau dokter itu tak mempertimbangkan tingkat keselamatan nyawa Sakura. Hal ini membuat dirinya ingin melakukan hal keji ini demi Sakura. Tapi tetap saja kalaupun dia yang menangani belum tentu Sakura bisa selamata.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya untukmu. APA KAU PUAS!". Naruto berkata sambil menitikan air mata. Air mata yang kesekian kalinya untuk Sakura.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun. Kalau begitu lakukanlah besok". Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

ooOOoo

Sejak kejadian dimana dia melihat Sasuke depresi, menangis dalam menjalani hidupnya. Sakura membuat sebuah keputusan ini untuk mengembalikan semua hak waris Sasuke, mengugurkan kandungannya lalu kemudian mengajukan cerai. Ini semua dia lakukan demi kebahagiaan Sasuke. Usai dari tempat praktek Sakura langsung menuju ke rumah untuk memasak makan malam. Dia berjalan santai menuju rumahnya. Tiba-tiba di depan gang, dia melihat segerombolan orang yang menghajar seseorang. Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun Sakura menghampiri kerumunan preman itu. Dia terkejut melihat orang yang dikeroyok oleh mereka.

"Sasuke, hei, kalian menjauh dari dirinya". Teriaknya dari jarak yang lumayan dekat.

Sasuke sudah terkapar dengan luka memar di pipinya. Preman itu hanya tersenyum sinis kearahnya. Salah seorang dari mereka membawa sebuah balok kayu besar yang siap untuk dipukulkan kearah Sasuke. Sakura berlari mendekat. BRAAAK! Saat itu juga balok besar itu berbenturan dengan tubuh mungil Sakura. Seketika dia tak sadarkan diri. Para preman itu melarikan diri karena takut dan mengira Sakura sudah mati.

"Sakura, Sakura bangunlah" teriak Sasuke. Tanganya memegang kepala belakang Sakura yang terasa Akimotogat. Dan ternyata darah segar mengalir dari kepala Sakura. "Astaga, bagaimana ini? Sakura bangunlah!" ucap Sasuke gugup. Dia mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. "Hallo—ambulan tolong cepat kemari aku butuh bantuan"!.

ooOOoo

Sekarang Sasuke berada di sebuah ruang yang tidak terlalu luas. Bau khas obat tercium di hidungnya. Sakura terbaring lemah di ranjang dengan perban yang melilit di kepalanya. Sasuke benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi Sakura sekarang. Sasuke terus mengenggam tangan kiri Sakura sambil berdoa akan agar Tuhan memberikan dia kesadaran. Dia juga sudah menghubungi orang tua Sakura dan orang tuanya. Tapi sayang malam ini orang tua Sasuke pergi keluar Negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Dreett..dreeettt! ponsel yang ada di dalam tas Sakura bergetar. Sasuke melihat layar ponsel Sakura. Tertera sebuah tulisan "Naruto" yang menghubunginya. Dengan lancang Sasuke menerima telfon itu.

"Hallo Sakura, bisakah kau memikirkan keputusanmu itu" ujar Naruto dari seberang.

"Maaf Sakura sedang sakit. Ini aku Sasuke" katanya Tegas.

"Sakura sakit? Bagaimana bisa, baru saja dia berkunjung di tempat praktekku dan dia baik-baik saja"

"Dia di keroyok preman untuk menyelematkanku".

"Apa! Katakan padaku dimana dia dirawat".

"Di Tokyo Hospital nomor 15 A" ucap Sasuke lemas. Tuuuuttt Naruto langsung memutus. sambungan telfonnya. Sasuke tidak sadar kalau dari tadi ada seorang berjas menunggu dirinya. Sasuke mendekat ke pria setengah baya tersebut.

"Ada apa tuan Akimoto kesini? biarlah aku yang mengurus Sakura, kau tidak perlu ikut campur" .Tuan Akimoto merupakan tangan kanan ayah Sasuke bahkan juga menjadi pengawaas Sasuke.

"Tuan muda aku kesini bukan untuk Nona Sakura. Aku kesini karena ingin memberikan ini pada anda. Sebelum berangkat keluar negeri pak presedir memerintahkan saya untuk memberikan ini pada Tuan".

"Apa ini?" tanyanya. Sasuke membuka map berwarna biru yang berisikan berkas-berkas penting.

"Pak presedir ingin anda menyimpan ini baik-baik. Beliau berpesan untuk sementara ini anda menggantikan beliau untuk memimpin perusahaan" ucap tuan Akimoto penuh santun.

Sasuke terkejut, tak biasanya ayahnya percaya pada dirinya. Kenapa ayah tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini? Batin Sasuke. Tentu saja Fugaku bukan tanpa alasan mempercayakan perusahaannya kepada Sasuke, ia yakin bahwa putranya sudah dewasa. Hal itu terlihat dari tindakan yang ia lakukan diupacara kelulusan.

"Selain itu beliau juga mengatakan kalau seluruh hak waris kembali ataas nama anda".

"Apa, atas namaku, bagaimana bisa? bukankah semua atas nama Sakura?".

"Nona Sakura meminta pak presedir untuk mengembalikan semua hak waris itu kepada putranya. Dia merasa bersalah telah mengambil semuanya dari anda dan dia juga ingin anda memiliki apa yang seharusnya anda miliki". Sasuke tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dari jarak sedikit jauh Sasuke memandang Sakura penuh arti.

"Sakura!" teriak sesorang yang langsung masuk begitu saja kedalam ruangan dimana Sakura dirawat.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu tuan muda".

"Iya terima kasih tuan Akimoto".

Sasuke melihat bayangan tuan Akimoto lalu beralih memandang Naruto duduk di samping Sakura yang terbaring lemah. Terlihat jelas kepedihan yang dirasakn Naruto. Dia benar-benar pria jahat. Selama ini Sakura selalu memperhatikan dirinya, menyiapkan makan, mencuci bajunya bahkan mempersiapkan seragam sekolah yang akan dia kenakan dan yang lebih membuat dirinya bersalah adalah tanpa memperdulikan nyawanya, Sakura menyelamatkan dirinya dari para preman tapi apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya hanya amarah yang ia dapatkan darinya.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana yang jelas tiba-tiba dia menghadang dan melindungiku dari keroyokan preman. Tanpa aku sadari ternyata preman itu berniat memukulku dengan balok kayu tapi balok itu di pukulkan ke tubuh Sakura karena dia tiba-tiba ada di depanku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf".

"Apa hanya ucapan maaf yang kau ucapkan. Hanya itu, ahahaha lucu sekali. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana besarnya Sakura mencintaimu, bagaimana pedulinya Sakura pada kebahagiaan hidupmu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan padanya. Karena begitu besarnya cintanya padamu, dan betapa inginnya dia melihatmu bahagia. Dia memilih akan mengugurkan kandungannya demi kau! Kau tahu Sasuke demi kau. Demi kebahagiaanmu. Apa kau tahu kalau itu bisa amerenggut nyawanya. Apa kau tahu itu!" ujar Naruto penuh emosi.

"A-a-apa mengugurkan kandungan?".

**==TO BE CONTINUE==**

**Hemmmm gimana ya reaksi Sasuke, apa dia mendukung keputusan sakura untuk mengugurkan kandungan atau malah melarangnya? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE LOOK AT ME / CHAP 8**

**Author : Naragirlz  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Rating : T  
WARNING **

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL **

**.**

**.**

**.**

==PART SEBELUMNYA==

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana yang jelas tiba-tiba dia menghadang dan melindungiku dari keroyokan preman. Tanpa aku sadari ternyata preman itu berniat memukulku dengan balok kayu tapi balok itu di pukulkan ke tubuh Sakura karena dia tiba-tiba ada di depanku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf".

"Apa hanya ucapan maaf yang kau ucapkan. Hanya itu! Ahahaha lucu sekali. kau tidak tahu bagaimana besarnya Sakura mencintaimu, bagaimana pedulinya Sakura pada kebahagiaan hidupmu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan padanya. Karena begitu besarnya cintanya padamu, dan betapa inginnya dia melihatmu bahagia. Dia memilih akan mengugurkan kandungannya demi kau! Kau tahu Sasuke demi kau. Demi kebahagiaanmu. Apa kau tahu kalau itu bis merenggut nyawanya. Apa kau tahu itu!". Ujar Naruto penuh emosi.

"A-a-apa mengugurkan kandungan?".

ooOOoo

Mendadak Sasuke lemas mendengar kabar seperti itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa sakit hati luar biasa ketika tahu Sakura akan menggugurkan darah dagingnya. Sakura begitu kejam sampai harus membunuh bayi yang tak berdosa dan tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi kalau kembali melihat kebelakang bukankah dia yang menginginkan Sakura untuk mengugurkan kandungannya. Seharusnya dia bahagia menerima kenyataan ini, dengan begini dia bisa kembali kepada Shion dan semuanya cepat berakhir. tapi yang terjadi malah berbalik dari yang dulu. Sasuke merasa memang ada yang aneh dari dalam dirinya. Ada dorongan yang sangat kuat dari dalam dirinya untuk mencegah Sakura melakukan hal itu. Tidak itu tidak boleh. Batin Sasuke.

"Iya, mengugurkan kandungannya. Apa kau sudah puas membuat Sakura berani melakukan hal beresiko seperti itu? Apa kau sekarang bahagia?" tanya Naruto begitu sinis.

"Cegah dia agar tidak melakukan hal ini Naruto" ujar Sasuke.

"Apa cegah dia? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?".

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau mencegah dia".

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin aku mencegahnya?"

"Karena aku ingin anakku hidup dan lahir kedunia ini. Aku ingin dia bisa merasakan udara yang sejuk saat musim semi tiba, melihat indahnya dedaunan yang penuh warna saat musim gugur, dan merasakan bagaimana dinginnya salju". Sasuke mengatakan itu tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun. Naruto terdiam dia heran dengan ucapan Sasuke. Pandangan matanya penuh dengan ketegasan saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Akan lebih baik Jika kau yang mengatakan hal ini padanya".

ooOOoo

Suasana rumah sakit sangatlah sepi. Tak ada seorangpun yang masih terjaga di malam yang dingin ini. Sasuke duduk termenung sambil terus memperhatikan Sakura. Jarinya tak pernah dari telapak tangan istrinya. Wajah Sakura begitu pucat tak berdaya. Saat itu juga Sasuke mengingat kembali awal peretemuannya dengan Sakura. Sasuke menolong Sakura dari keroyokan seorang kakak perempuan senior Sakura. Mereka menganggap Sakura merebut posisi salah satu dari ketua mereka. Sebenarnya hal yang dipermasalahkan sangatlah sepele hanya karena banyak pria yang suka kepada Sakura sehingga membuat kepopuleran kakak senior Sakura meredup dimata para Pria. Sasuke mengakui kalau Sakura memang salah satu gadis tercantik disekolah. Walaupun Shion lebih cantik darinya tapi karena kecerdasan Sakura dan pintarnya dia berbagai bidang olahraga membuat para Pria lebih tertarik untuk mendapatkan Sakura dari pada Shion. Selain alasan kenapa para pria tidak mengejar Shion karena dia sudah menjadi miliknya. Semua murid tahu siapa Sasuke dan begitu tampannya Sasuke itu. Mata Sasuke tak henti-hentinya memandang wajah Sakura yang polos.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau ada dimana?" ucap Sakura dibawah alam sadarnya.

"Sakura, kau sudah siuman. Syukurlah". Spontan Sasuke bahagia dan mengecup tangan Sakura. Dia tahu kalau Sakura memanggil namanya dibawah alam sadar tapi setidaknya dia tahu kalau Sakura kondisinya sudah membaik.

Sudah hampir sekitar sepuluh jam lebih Sasuke menunggu Sakura dirumah sakit. Tadi orang tua Sakura datang menjenguk namun sekarang mereka sudah pulang karena besok harus berjualan direstoran mie mereka. Sasuke yang memilih untuk menjaga Sakura dan menyuruh orang tua Sakura untuk beristirahat. Dia melakukan ini karena merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Sasuke ingin membalas budi pada Sakura atas segala yang sudah dia lakukan demi dirinya. Untuk mengisi kebosanan Sasuke keluar membeli sesuatu. Dia yakin Sakura masih akan tertidur sampai besok pagi. Sasuke hanya membeli satu pack kertas origami dan satu botol air mineral karena dia merasa sangat haus. Di taman rumah sakit, Sasuke duduk santai dikursi panjang sambil memandang bintang yang menghiasi malam. Sasuke meneguk minuman yang ia beli detik berikutnya matanya memandang tumpukan kertas origami yang masih belum tersentuh. Perlahan jari jemarinya yang lentik mulai membuat lipatan-lipatan di kertas itu. Sasuke membentuk sebuah burung. Banyak yang bilang jika kita memberi seribu burung kertas kepada orang yang sakit maka ia akan sembuh. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak percaya akan hal seperti itu tapi entah kenapa dia ingin membuat burung kertas untuk Sakura.

ooOOoo

Perlahan Sakura membuka mata. Pancaran sinar matahari yang menembus kelopak matanya membuat dirinya terbangun. Kepalanya terasa amat pusing dan sangat sakit. Tepat di depan matanya terdapat langit-langit berwarna putih. Bentukanya berbeda sekali dengan langit-langit yang ada dirumahnya. Sakura sama sekali tak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang. Terlihat Infus yang persang di tangan kananya, piama biru khas rumah sakit juga di kenakan olehnya. Sakura bingung dengan situasi yang ada. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Katanya dalam hati. Saat Sakura menggerakan jemari tangan kirinya dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menindih tangannya. Sakura terkejut mendapati Sasuke tertidur dengan posisi duduk sambil mengenggam erat tangan kirinya. Sakura berusaha untuk duduk, dia juga baru sadar kalau kepalanya diperban. Bergeraknya Sakura membuat Sasuke terbangun. Segera mungkin Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan tampang malu.

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun"ucapnya dengan nada sedikit kasar.

"Kenapa aku berada di rumah sakit? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?".

"Gara-gara kau menyelamatkanku. Kepalamu terluka dan berdarah makanya kau dirawat disini".

"Ahhh, aku sekarang ingat. Aduh kepalaku!" ujar Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Hei, Jangan banyak bergerak, kau belum sembuh total" ucap Sasuke karena khawatir. Sakura melihat Sasuke penuh arti sambil tersenyum nakal. Sasuke merasa risih dengan cara Sakura memandangnya "Apa? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?".

"Apa kau menjagaku semalaman, saat aku bangun, tak sengajaa aku melihat tanganmu mengenggam tanganku. Apa kau begitu khawatir ehmm hehehe"goda Sakura.

"A..Apa? hei, siapa yang menjagamu. Aku baru saja datang. Tadi aku menggantikan ibumu. Aku mengantuk makanya aku tertidur, masalah tanganku memegang tanganmu aku tak tahu" ucap Sasuke malu.

"Aihhh, Sasuke-kun jangan berbohong padaku. Ayo jujurlah hehe".

"Sudah aku bilang aku bukan seperti itu!". Nada Sasuke meninggi karena kesal dan malu.

Tiba-tiba seorang perawat datang membawa beberapa obat dan sarapan untuk Sakura. Ini merupakan kesempatan Sasuke agar bisa keluar dari pertanyaan maut Sakura. Jangan sampai Sakura tahu kalau semalaman dia menjaga dan begitu mengjhawatirkannya. Andai saja Sakura tahu, Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan betapa malunya dia. Perawat itu memasang tensimeter di lengan Sakura lalu mengukur tekanan darahnya. Sejauh ini tekanan darah Sakura normal. Perawat yang memeriksa dirinya seumuran dengan ibu Sakura, tersenyum padanya penuh arti.

"Apa laki-laki muda itu adalah kekasihmu?" tanya perawat itu tiba-tiba

" Bukan bibi, dia itu adalah temanku" senyum Sakura sedikit berbohong perihal statusnya dengan Sasuke.

"Benarkah? aku pikir dia kekasihmu. Semalaman dia menjagamu selain itu, kemarin malam tanpa sengaja aku melihat dia membuat burung kertas ditaman. Ternyata burung kertas itu untuk kau". Bibi perawat itu melihat kesebuah meja yang letaknya dekat sekali dengan Sakura. Dia baru sadar kalau ada benda semacam ini.

"Benarkah dia yang membuat semua ini bibi?".

"Iya benar. Dia yang membuat itu semua. Ternyata dia masih percaya dengan mitos. Kata orang jaman dulu kalau kita memberikan seribu burung kertas pada orang sakit maka orang itu akan cepat sembuh. Dia benar-benar polos sekali. Padahal itu hanyalah perkataan orang dulu".

Sakura megambil sebuah toples yang penuh berisi dengan burung kertas kecil. Sakura yakin jumlah burung kertas ini tidak mencapai seribu tapi baginya itu sama sekali tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah kalau semalaman Sasuke menjaganya bahkan membuatkan sesuatu untuknya. Apa mungkin Sasuke sudah sedikit membuka pintu hatinya untukku? Ahh itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Batinnya.

"Bibi perawat apa aku boleh jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku bosan didalam kamar terus?".

"Tentu saja boleh tapi jangan jauh-jauh kondisimu belum sembuh total. Aku akan menemanimu".

"Tidak usah bibi. Aku ingin sendirian".

"Kalau begitu pakailah kursi roda. Itu akan membuatmu lebih nyaman". Saat itu juga Sasuke datang dengan membawa bingkisan yang berisi camilan dan air minum mineral. " Kebetulan kau sudah datang. Ajaklah kekasihmu ini jalan-jalan dia bosan dikamar hehehe". Bibi perawat itu menepuk bahu Sasuke lalu menjauh dari mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Bibi dia bukan kekasihku" teriak Sasuke. Detik berikutnya dia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Sakura hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya karena dia juga sedikit bingung dengan semuanya.

ooOOoo

Hari ini adalah hari dimana musim gugur tiba. Dedaunan berubah menjadi berwarna merah, kuning bahkan orange. Musim Gugur merupakan musim yang Sakura sukai karena dia merasa hidup di musim ini menjadi lebih berwarna. Sakura duduk anteng di kursi Sakura sedangkan Sasuke mendorong santai kursi roda itu. Taman rumah sakit amatlah luas jadi jalan-jalan disini sama saja dengan jalan-jalan di luar. Taman ini juga tidak kalah dengan taman pusat kota. Ada sebuah danau buatan yang atasnya ditumbuhi oleh bunga teratai dan ada beberapa ekor angsa yang berenang disana benar-benar Indah. Sasuke mengajak Sakura berhenti tepat didepan danau, dia duduk dikursi panjang yang diikuti juga oleh Sakura. Tangan Sakura membawa sebuah wadah yang berisikan burung kertas. Hening, sunyi tak ada perkataan apapun dari mulut mereka hingga Sakura memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun kau sudah menjagaku semalaman". Ujar Sakura.

"Sudah aku bilang aku sama sekali tidak menjagamu". Elak Sasuke.

"Kau jangan berbohong lagi. Bibi perawat itu yang memberitahuku. Dia juga mengatakan kalau kau membuat seribu burung kertas ini untukku. Berkat doamu lewat burung kertas ini kondisiku sudah jauh lebih baik".

"Aku membuat burung kertas itu bukan untukmu. Hal itu aku lakukan untuk mengisi kebosananku". Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke mencoba mengelak tapi sepertinya Sakura sama sekali tak percaya padanya..

"Musim gugur merupakan musim yang paling aku sukai karena di musim ini seolah aku bisa melihat Tuhan sedang melukis. Dedaunan yang hijau berubah menjadi merah, kuning, dan orange. Melihat dedaunan yang berguguran di musim gugur sama dengan melihatku saat ini. Rapuh dan tak bisa apa-apa. Kalau boleh tahu musim apa yang kau tunggu kedatangannya Sasuke-kun?".

"Aku suka musim dingin" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh pantas saja sama dengan watakmu yang kasar dan dingin hehehe" gurau Sakura. Pandangan matanya kembali menatap danau begitupula dengan Sasuke. "Gomen Sasuke".

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf padaku?".

"Karena aku, kau menderita dan berpisah dengan Shion. Seharusnya aku menurutimu dari awal. Seharusnya juga aku mengugurkan kandunganku. Hidupmu hancur karena aku. Mulai sekarang aku akan mengembalikan semua kebahagiaanmu seperti dulu jadi jangan khawatir. Kalau kau ingin mengugurkan kandungan ini, akan aku lakukan sekarang bahkan kalaupun kalau kau ingin bercerai denganku sekarang tak apa". Sakura mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum. Senyum kepasarahan yang terpancar dibibirnya.

"Apa kau gila ? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau itu sama saja membunuh orang yang tak berdosa".

"Iya benar aku memang pernah mengatakan itu. Tapi aku tak mau melihatmu tertekan seperti ini. Kalau aku sembuh. Aku akan segera melakukannya".

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak mengijinkanmu melakukan hal itu? Apa kau akan terus berusaha untuk menggugurkan bayi yang kau kandung" ucap Sasuke sedikit malu. Sakura sontak menoleh kearah Sasuke. Dia tak percaya dengan yang didengarnya. "Masalah perceraian bukankah disurat tertulis aku akan menceraikanmu ketika bayi ini lahir bukan saat kau mengugurkannya".

"Bukankah kau sudah menerima kembali hak warismu?" ucap Sakura asal.

"Iya aku sudah menerima itu kembali. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Sakura. Jadi aku ingin meminta maaf padamu atas perlakuanku selama ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf".

"Sebelum kau meminta maaf padaku. Dari dulu aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi bukankah di surat perjanjian itu kau juga menulis jika kau sudah mendapatkan hak waris maka kau akan menceraikanku".

"Tolong jangan ungkit perjanjian itu" ucap Sasuke sedikit frustasi. Ia merogoh saku celananya. Disana ia menemukan sebuah kertas yang berisi surat perjanjiannya dengan Sakura. Sasuke kemudian merobek surat perjanjian itu menjadi sobekan-sobekan kecil, "Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu mengugurkan bayiku" ujarnya.

Sasuke berdiri, dia berjalan mendekat ke danau sambil melihat angsa-angsa yang berenang. Sesaat dia berbalik dan melihat kearah Sakura. Sasuke merentangkan kedua lengannya seolah ia sudah membuka lebar hatinya untuk sakura. Sakura bingung dan tak tahu maksud Sasuke merobek surat perjanjiannya itu.

"Sasuke-kun".

"Hiduplah bersama denganku Sakura".

Sakura berlari kecil menuju Sasuke. Ia memeluk erat Sasuke tanpa rasa takut maupun ragu. Akhirnya Sasuke menerimanya, walaupun Sakura tak yakin Sasuke mencintainya atau tidak. Walaupun hanya perasaan simpati dan empati yang Sakura dapatkan dari Sasuke, ia sudah sangat bersyukur. Ia juga tak pernah berharap jika Sasuke suatu saat akan mencintainya.

ooOOoo

Tiga hari sudah Sakura di rawat dirumah sakit. Dan hari ini tepatnya hari sabtu Sakura sudah boleh kerumah mengingat kondisinya sudah membaik. Tak ada lagi perban di kepalanya. Suasana rumah tinggal mereka sedikit menyeramkan karena sudah tiga hari berturut-turut di tinggal. Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura ke kamarnya dan menyuruhya istirahat.

"Sudah lama aku tidak tidur di tempat yang empuk seperti ini ahhh". Sakura merebahkan Tubuhnya di ranjang sedangkan Sasuke sibuk menata barang-barang Sakura di almari.

"Hei, Sakura jangan terlalu banyak bergerak kau belum sepenuhnya sembuh". Ujar Sasuke. Sakura terkejut dan langsung berdiri mendapati Sasuke yang memasukan semua bajunya di lemari.

"Sasuke-kun jangan lakukan ini. Aku bisa menatanya sendiri". Sakura bergegas menuju Sasuke

"Jangan cerewet. Sekali-kali biarkan aku berbuat baik padamu" bentak Sasuke. Selain itu Sasuke juga memindahkan beberapa bajunya ke lemari Sakura. Hemm, Sakura sedikit bingung dengan ulah Sasuke yang satu ini.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau memindahkan semua pakaianmu kesini?" tanya Sakura.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan tidur dikamar ini" jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Lalu aku tidur dimana?"

"Tentu saja kau tidur denganku".

"Apa?". Blush! Wajah sakura memerah karena malu namun ada perasaan bahagia yang sangat luar biasa dihati Sakura.

"Kenapa? bukankah kita sepasang suami istri hehehe" goda Sasuke.

Sakura diam dan tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke karena malu. Tangannya mengambil remote TV, dia merasa bosan dan ingin sekali lihat Televisi karena selama tiga hari dia buta informasi apapun. Kebetulan sekali acara kesukaan Sakura gossip tentang artis tayang. Bagi Sakura menjadi artis itu tidak enak. Hidup penuh dengan tuntutan dan kontrak serta tak bebas. Tak ada waktu istirahat bahkan waktu untuk keluarga pun tak ada. Baginya menjadi rakyat biasa itu lebih bermakna dan tahu arti hidup sebenarnya. Sakura dengan santai dan focus terus melihat layar TV.

_"__Pemirsa, artis muda yang lagi naik daun Sasori sepertinya sekarang sudah memiliki sepasang kekasih. Banyak kabar yang beredar bahwa kekasih Sasori adalah seorang model. Saat ditemui di lokasi, Sasori dan gadis itu diam tak mengatakan apapun. Mereka…."._

"Sepertinya gadis itu mirip sekali dengan Shion" ujar Sakura.

Sasuke sontak melihat kearah TV , dia terkejut, tangannya mengenggam dan bergetar. Dia melihat jelas Shion ditelevisi sedang bergandengan mesra menuju sebuah restoran. Baju yang dikenakan oleh Shion sama dengan baju yang digunakan saat bertemu.

"Shion…!".

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Aku gag menyangka kalau FF ini akan tembus 100 lebih reviewer karena FF ini adalah FF aku yang terkena flame. Bukankah FF yang terkena flame biasanya FF yang buruk. Aku berterima kasih banyak pada kalian semua yang udah Review, Fav dan Follow FF ini ^o^**


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE LOOK AT ME / CHAP 9**

**Author : Naragirlz  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Rating : T  
WARNING **

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL **

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Terima kasih buat para River semua, terima kasih bagi yang udah follow dan Fav FF ini. Aku juga berterima kasih kepada seorang readers yang sudah mengajari aku EYD yang benar. Terima kasih banyak**

**.**

**.**

"Shion."

Sakura kembali melihat seorang gadis muda berambut panjang yang berjalan diantara kerumunan wartawan bersama dengan actor muda terkenal Sasori.

_"Banyak yang beranggapan, kalau hubungan mereka terjalin sudah lama. Namun baik Sasori maupun gadis yang belum diketahui identitasnya tidak menanggapi pertanyaan dari para wartawan." _

Terlihat jelas dimata Sakura kalau Sasuke sangat terpukul. Telapak tangannya mengepal, rahangnya gemetar serta mata yang menunujukan sorotan yang tak bersahabat. Sakura segera mematikan televisi, dia tahu kalau Sasuke sangat terpukul dengan berita seperti ini. Sasuke sangat mencintai Shion jadi dia tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke sekarang.

"Aisshhh, gossip apa itu? media selalu berlebihan dalam mengemas berita. Mungkin saja Sasori dengan gadis itu berteman baik," seru Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke.

Dia berharap dengan mendengar ucapan darinya raut wajah Sasuke sedikit santai. Tak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dia bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Sakura melihat arah dimana Sasuke pergi. Hembusan nafas pelan keluar dari hidungnya.

ooOOoo

Sasuke berdiri termenung, melihat pemandngan malam dari dalam rumah. Dinding yang terbuat dari kaca memperjelas pemandangan yang ada diluar rumahnya. Pohon-pohon kecil yang dihiasi oleh lampu berwarna kuning menambah semarak malah hari yang gelap. Mata Sasuke tak hentinya melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu itu. Pikirannya menerawang ke masa lalu. Masa dimana Shion masih menjadi kekasihnya. Kerlap-kerlip lampu dipepohonan mengingatkan dia saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Shion.

_Disebuah toko buku yang tak begitu besar. Sasuke sibuk mencari-cari novel yang dia inginkan sejak lama. Tangannya menyisiri pinggiran buku, matanya tak henti-hentinya membaca setiap judul. Sasuke tersenyum bahagia ketika menemukan buku yang ia cari. Dengan sigap, dia mengambil buku itu namun ternyata ada oran lain yang ingin mengambilnya. Mata Sasuke perlahan melihat seseorang yang ada didepannya yang terhalang oleh rak. Sasuke hanya bisa melihat wajahnya diantara sela-sela rak. Sasuke tertegun dia seperti melihat seorang bidadari yang turun dari langit. Cantik benar-benar sangat cantik. _

_"Apa kau juga menginginkan buku ini?," tanyanya ramah. Lamunan Sasuke yang terjebak dalam sebuah kekaguman buyar seketika karena teguran gadis itu. _

_" Ya aku dari dulu sudah ingin membelinya. Tapi jika kau ingin mengambilnya, ambilah," ucapnya. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa dia menyerahkan sesuatu yang dia inginkan pada seseorang apa lagi seseorang yang tidak dia kenal. Tak peduli pada siapapun Sasuke selalu menang. Kecantikanlah yang meluluhkan hatinya. _

_"Kalau begitu terima kasih," ujar Shion tersenyum dan bergegas ke kasir. _

_Sasuke bukannya mencari buku lain tapi dia mengikuti dan mengawasi gadis itu pergi. Shion keluar dari toko buku dan berjalan menuju Halte yang tak jauh dari toko. Sasuke terus mengikuti gadis itu. Dia berdiri agak jauh dari Shion. Sesekali dia melirik gadis cantik yang ada disampingnya. Benar-benar sempurna, batin Sasuke. Shion menunggu bis sambil membaca novel yang baru saja dia beli. Tak lama kemudian, bis datang. Shion memasukan novelnya kedalam tas agak terburu-buru, saat itu juga ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari tasnya. Shion yang sudah naik melaju menjauh bersama bis yang ia tumpangi. Sasuke penasaran. Diapun menghampiri secarik kertas kecil tersebut. Ketika dia melihatnya ternyata itu adalah sebuah kartu nama. _

_"Shion," gumam Sasuke pelan. _

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura tiba-tiba. Suara Sakura membuyarkan pikirannya. Perlahan Sakura mendekati Sasuke. Dia berdiri tepat disamping Sasuke, matanya melihat dimana Sasuke melihat. Sakura tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Sasuke. Pasti hatinya terasa perih sekali. "Malam hari ini langit begitu indah dengan bintang-bintang yang bersinar."

"Kau menyukainya?," tanya Sasuke singkat dan dingin.

"Aku menyukaninya," jawab Sakura. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke begitu datar. Matanya menatap lurus ketaman rumah yang penuh dengan lampu-lampu. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?."

"Iya aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya.

"Jangan bohong, cinta memang seperti itu. Ada saatnya senang ada saatnya sedih, ada saatnya tertawa ada saatnya untuk menangis, ada saatnya kita bertemu lalu mengikat cinta, ada saatnya dimana kita memutuskan tali cinta itu lalu berpisah. Di dunia ini tak ada yang abadi, termasuk juga cinta." Sakura memandang pemandangan diluar dinding kaca rumah yang penuh dengan cahaya lampu.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura. Dia seolah tak percaya kalau Sakura memiliki sisi kedewasaan yang luar biasa. Sasuke juga merasa kalau Sakura malam ini terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke sedang memperhatikan dirinya namun, dia pura-pura tidak mengerti. Jujur dengan cara Sasuke memandang dirinya seperti itu, membuat jantung Sakura berpacu dengan cepat. Setenang mungkin Sakura berusaha untuk menjaga tingkahnya agar tak kelihatan gugup.

"Jangan terlalu bersedih. Mungkin Tuhan memiliki takdir lain yang lebih baik untukmu. Aku yakin, Tuhan memberikan hal yang terbaik untuk umatnya. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kau akan mendapatkan lebih daripada yang sekarang." Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke sedikit terkejut lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke ditarik oleh Sakura.

"Ada apa?," tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Ayo ikut aku. Aku akan mengajakmu ketempat yang bisa membuatmu merasa bahagia dan lega."

"Ketempat yang membuatku bahagia dan lega? dimana?."

"Sudahlah hehehehe." Sakura mengenakan sebuah syal putih dileher Sasuke lalu menariknya pergi.

ooOOOoo

Sasuke duduk menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Sakura. Sasuke benar-benar kesal dan ingin marah. Kenapa Sakura harus mengajak dia ketempat seperti ini. Tempat macam ini bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuknya. Disekeliling meja makannya bersama Sakura, terdapat banyak sekali paman-paman memakan lahap hidangan yang sudah mereka pesan sambil sesekali meminum sake.

"Kenapa kau diam saja ayo makan?," ujar Sakura yang lahap dengan makanan yang ada di depannya. Tangan Sakura tak henti-hentinya untuk membalikan daging diatas tempat pemanggang yang berbentuk bundar.

"Kau ingin aku makan makanan seperti ini?," ucap Sasuke sedikit emosi.

"Memangnya kenapa? usus tak kalah enaknya dengan daging yang sebenarnya?."

"Justru karena usus aku tidak mau memakannya."

"Apa orang kaya selalu seperti ini?."

Sasuke terdiam, tak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya melihat Sakura yang terus-terusan makan usus matang yang menurutnya terlihat menjijikan. Tak sangka dan diduga, ada seorang pria remaja yang mendekati mereka. Sasuke sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Umurnya setara dengan umur Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum pada remaja itu karena dia tahu, dia adalah temannya waktu masih SMP.

"Sakura halo apa kabar?," sapa salah satu diantara mereka.

"Oh Shino, sedang apa kau disini? kau terlihat lebih tampan sekarang." Sasuke memandang Sakura sejenak, ada perasaan tak suka dari dalam hati Sasuke saat Sakura terang-terangan memuji orang lain.

"Hmm kau terlalu memuji. Sakura-chan kau daftar di universitas mana?," tanyanya.

"Aku tidak mendaftar ke universitas manapun," ucap Sakura lemas.

"Benarkah? kenapa?." Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Shino. Namun Shino juga tidak memaksa Sakura untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Mata Shino sekarang terpaku pada seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan, namun angkuh yang duduk tepat dihadapan Sakura. "Pria ini, siapa?,"

"Dia temanku," jawab Sakura singkat sambil terus makan. Shino mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke namun, Sasuke hanya memandang sinis tanpa membalas uluran tangannya. "Waahh, siapa kau sombong sekali," ujarnya penuh emosi.

"Memangnya kenapa? aku adalah anak dari pengusaha terkaya dinegeri ini," ucap Sasuke emosi. Luapan emosi Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi setelah mendengar pengakuan Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah temannya. Padahal, dia adalah suaminya.

"Ahh benarkah? kalau begitu aku anak dari perdana menteri di negeri ini. Orang sombong sepertimu tak pantas berteman dengan Sakura dan hidup di dunia ini. Kau hanya pantas hidup di kutub utara," Shino mulai meninggikan suaranya.

Sasuke hari ini begitu sensitive. Dia berdiri seolah menantang Shino untuk berkelahi dengannya. Sakura bisa membaca situasi seperti ini dan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kalau tak ada seorangpun yang mencegah mereka.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar. Shino-kun maafkan tingkahnya. Dia memang seperti itu," ujar Sakura.

"Aku benci orang sepertinya," jawabnya. Sasuke tiba-tiba keluar meninggalkan mereka.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun kau mau kemana?." Sakura bergegas membayar makanannya lalu menyusul Sasuke. "Shino-kun maafkan aku dan temanku. Aku pergi dulu." Sakura berlari kearah Sasuke yang sudah jauh darinya. "Sasuke-kun, tunggu!."

"Tolong jangan ikuti aku!" Kata Sasuke sedikit marah.

"Kenapa?," tanya Sakura. Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya berbalik melihat Sakura dengan tatapan menyeramkan yang keluar dari dua bola matanya. Sakura tak berkutik, dia takut dengan tatapan itu. Sakura memilih diam sambil terus mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi.

ooOOoo

Sasuke berjalan perlahan sambil menatap langit malam. Tak sekalipun dia melihat bahkan melirik kearah Sakura yang ada disampingnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke ada didalam saku celananya begitu juga dengan Sakura kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku jaketnya. Malam ini begitu dingin, sehingga syal tebal masih tak mampu mencegah dinginnya angin yang berhembus. Selangkah demi selangkah Sakura mengikuti Sasuke. Perlahan dia menatap penuh arti kearah suaminya Sasuke.

_"Sasuke, memang benar-benar pria sempurna. Alis tebal itu, mata yang tajam itu, bibir yang seksi itu dan hidung yang mancung itu. Kapan jari jemariku ini menggapai mereka?. Tak heran banyak gadis yang menyukainya dan mengidolakannya. Aku sadar semakin hari aku semakin mencintainya sangat mencintainya. Walaupun dia tak mencintaiku namun dengan sikap pedulinya padaku itu lebih dari cukup. Sasuke-kun maafkan aku selama beberapa bulan terakhir membuat hidupmu menderita. Delapan bulan kedepan aku akan menghilang dalam kehidupanmu," _ucap Sakura dalam hati. Karena dia begitu terbawa oleh lamunannya, Sakura sama sekali tidak sadar jika Sasuke melihat kearahnya.

"Hei, Haruno Sakura, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? apa kau begitu terpesona dengan ketampananku?," goda Sasuke. Wajah Sakura memerah seketika.

"Ti-tidak. Oya, di sana ada es krim aku mau membelinya." Sakura bergegas pergi. Sasuke tersenyum senang karena bisa membuat Sakura merasa malu.

Acara makan malam bersama gagal total, karena Sasuke tidak mau makan usus ditambah lagi bertemu dengan teman Sakura yang begitu meyebalkan, sehingga membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. Hal seperti itu tak membuat Sakura patah semangat agar Sasuke kembali ceria lagi. Sekarang dia membawa Sasuke ke tempat karaoke. Sasuke duduk santai sambil melihat-lihat hal yang ada disekelilingnya sedangkan Sakura, sibuk mencari daftar lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan.

"Hei, Sasuke, kenapa kau diam saja. Lagu apa yang kau suka? ku akan mencarikannya untukmu."

"Kenapa kau membawaku ketempat seperti ini?," tanya Sasuke polos.

"Aku jamin kau akan kembali ceria setalah keluar dari tempat ini." jawab Sakura.

"Kembali ceria? Apa aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan?."

"Iya, kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan." Sakura menekan remote lalu mulai play lagu yang sudah dia masukan di daftar lagu. "Ayo sekarang kita mulai menyanyi, Yeahhh."

Terdengar alunan musik rock diseluruh ruangan kecil yang berukuran tiga kali empat meter. Sakura bernyanyi dengan gembira dan menari sesuai dengan video yang diputar. Linkin park-New devide merupakan lagu pertama yang dipilih oleh Sakura. Sakura menari sesukanya. Sasuke sedikit terhibur dengan suara dan gerakan dari Sakura namun dia juga khawatir karena Sakura sedang dalam keadaan hamil.

"Hei, Sakura, jangan banyak bergerak. Kau itu sedang hamil," ucap Sasuke khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun ayo menari." Sakura menarik paksa Sasuke lalu mengajaknya menari. Perlahan Sasuke ikut menari dan menyanyi. Sasuke juga melakukan gerakan-gerakan konyol yang membuat Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sakura tak mau kalah disaat lagu beraliran hip-hop, ia memakai kostum berwarna merah dan berkilauan. Tingkah Konyol Sakura menjadi-jadi, Sasuke tertawa tanpa henti sambil sesekali memegang perutnya.

"Sakura-chan, kau lucu sekali ahahahaha. Kau benar-benar bikin aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa ahaha."

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Sejenak dia berhenti dan memandang Sasuke. Dia merasa bahagia, puas dan terharu melihat Sasuke kembali ceria dan bahagia. Ternyata usahanya selama beberapa jam terkahir ini sukses total. Tawa khas Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin ingin melucu di depan Sasuke. Sambil terus bernyanyi dan menari Sakura berkata dalam hati.

_"Sasuke, jangan bersedih dan menangis lagi." _

ooOOoo

Malam ini benar-benar malam yang indah. Mereka berdua sengaja pulang tidak naik bis namun berjalan kaki. Keputusan ini mereka ambil karena jarak tempat karaoke dan rumah mereka lumayan dekat. Raut wajah Sasuke jauh lebih baik dibanding dengan sebelumnya. Jalan yang mereka ambil adalah jalan pintas dan kebetulan sekali taman terdekat di daerah itu sekarang ada pasar dadakan. Kesempatan ini tak mereka sia-siakan, mereka berdua melihat barang-barang yang lucu. Pandangan Sakura terfokus pada sebuah boneka teddy bear lucu yang berwarna putih coklat. Ukurannya agak besar. Ketika dia melihat harga boneka itu Sakura mengurungkan niatnya lalu pergi. Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura bergegas membelikan boneka itu untuknya. Secepat mungkin Sasuke berlari kecil menyusul Sakura sambil membawa boneka.

"Ini untukmu," katanya singkat. "Aku lihat kau sangat menginginkan boneka ini." Sakura tertegun dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ada angin apa Sasuke begitu baik padanya. Sasuke merasa risih karena Sakura terus memandangnya "Jangan memandangku seperti itu."

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun hehehe." Sakura tersenyum manis padanya. Senyuman itu membius Sasuke untuk tak berpaling melihat Sakura. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke sadar lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hsshh, jangan tersnyum seperti itu padaku," protes Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kenapa? ppa aku terlihat cantik kalau tersenyum seperi itu?,"

"Aku tidak tahu, tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke uring-uringan. Sakura hanya bisa cekikan di belakang Sasuke.

Beberapa menit berlalu sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura duduk dibangku panjang yang ada di taman kota. Suasana taman semakin malam semakin ramai, ditambah lagi adanya pasar dadakan. Sakura mengeluarkan mp3 dari dalam sakunya. Sakura menempelkan headset satunya ditelinga kiri Sasuke. Saat itu, Sakura memutar soundtrack film favoritnya,"Christina perri – secret garden." Sasuke sedikit terkejut karena Sakura tiba-tiba memasukan sesuatu dikupingnya. Bagi Sakura, lagu ini merupakan gambaran perasaannya untuk Sasuke.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini? Apa kau merasa lebih baik?," Sakura mengatakan hal itu sambil menatap langit yang penuh bintang.

"Iya, aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih kau sudah menghiburku," ucap Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun, menurutmu diantara semua bintang mana yang sinarnya paling terang?,"

"Disana, Itu merupakan bintang yang paling terang." Sasuke menunjuk bintang itu "Kenapa?."

"Itu adalah bintangku. Aku kurang bisa bergaul dengan banyak orang, karena aku dulu lebih suka belajar daripada keluar dengan teman-teman. Teman satu-satunya yang aku punya adalah Ino namun, sekarang dia meninggalkanku karena dia sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Aku merasa kesepian. Setiap aku sedih, aku selalu mecurahkan isi hatiku kepada bintang itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa lega setelah mengungkapkan semuanya. Ini terlihat sangat konyol tapi itu yang aku rasakan. Aku ingin menemukan bintang itu di kehidupanku. Aku ingin menemukan seorang pria yang kelak akan menjadi seperti bintang itu. Yang selalu mendengarkan kesusahanku dan kebahagiaanku," Sakura tersenyum. Dia masih terus melihat dimana bintang itu berada.

Sejenak Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan tatapan penuh arti. Sasuke meneliti Sakura dengan seksama. Cantik dan manis tak kalah dengan Shion. Sasuke mulai sadar kalau dia memang sudah mulai mencintainya tapi disisi lain dia juga masih menyukai Shion. Sasuke terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan kalau cinta itu sudah tumbuh dihatinya. Walaupun sedikit demi sedikit perasaannya terhadap Shion semakin memudar.

" Ada anak kecil yang berjalan kesini." Sakura berlari menghampiri anak laki-laki kecil itu lalu menggendongnya. "Adik kecil siapa namamu? Kenapa kau sendirian?,"

"Siapa dia? kenapa anak kecil berjalan sendirian ditaman?,"

"Aku tidak tahu. Lihat Sasuke-kun, dia tampan dan lucu sekali. Dimana ibumu?," tanya Sakura namun lagi-lagi dia tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu menangis dan sedikit memberontak. "Jangan menangis sayang . Lihat ini _Nee-chan_ punya permen apa kau mau?"

Untuk kedua kalinya dia tersentuh dengan sikap Sakura yang begitu suka dengan anak kecil. Sasuke bisa membayangkan betapa sayangnya nanti Sakura terhadap darah dagingnya. Sakura adalah gadis sempurna, dia pintar, baik, penyanyang, cantik. Tak heran kalau banyak sekali pria di sekolah yang menyukainya. Entah kenapa Sasuke berpikiran andai dia bisa memutar waktu kembali. Dia ingin bisa mencintai dari dulu dan memiliki gadis yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Aduh ternyata kau ada disini" Suara mendadak seorang bibi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Bibi itu mengambil anak laki-laki itu dari gendongan Sakura. "Terima kasih kau sudah menjaga anakku. Tiba-tiba dia menghilang, aku begitu gugup dan takut tapi untung ada gadis cantik sepertimu yang tidak membiarkan anak kecil berkeliaran dan menjaganya."

"Iya bibi, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa menjaga anak anda."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Daichi, kenapa kau membuat ibumu panik?." Bibi itu menjauh sambil berbicara dengan putranya dari mereka berdua. Anak kecil itu melihat Sakura lalu melambaikan tangan padanya. Sakura tersenyum bahagia dan membalas lambaian itu. Sasuke masih terus melihat Sakura tanpa henti.

"Adik kecil hati-hati. Jangan berpisah dengan ibumu lagi ya," t eriaknya. "Anak kecil itu lucu sekali" Sakura melihat jam yang ada ditangannya "Sudah malam ayo kita pulang." Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Sekarang dia berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Jangan bergerak, diamlah,"

"Ke-kenapa?,"tanya Sakura gugup. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Entah kenapa malam ini aku ingin sekali memelukmu."

ooOOoo

Sasuke dan Sakura melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Sakura sepenuh hati memeluk boneka yang dibelikn oleh Sasuke. Tapi sikap Sasuke berubah mejadi dingin kembali, beda sekali dengan kejadian saat ditaman tadi. Sakura bingung, kenapa Sasuke secepat itu moodnya berubah. Sakura tak mengatakan apapun dan dia tak mau membahas kejadian yang ada di taman itu. Dia takut, kalau Sasuke marah. Mungkin Sasuke melakukan itu padaku karena dia sekarang sedih makanya dia mencari pelampiasan untuk itu, tidak apa-apa yang penting Sasuke bahagia, batin Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura sangat kehausan.

"Sasuke-kun aku haus. Aku akan membeli minuman ditoko itu. Tunggu aku disini," ucap Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk santai dan menunggu dia dibawah pohon.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke melihat jelas ada seorang nenek yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Pandangan nenek itu sedikit menakutkan. Tangan keriput nenek itu memegang pipi mulus Sasuke. Sasuke menelan ludah karena ketakutan.

"Anak muda, kau akan menyesal. Rasa penyesalanmu ada karena rasa gengsimu, keangkuhanmu dan hatimu yang tak mau menerima sesuatu yang baru. Kau berusaha mejaga sesuatu yang lama. Kelak kau akan menangis, menangis sehingga kau ingin mati karena kehilangan sesuatu itu," ucap Nenek. Sasuke katakutan setengah mati. Setelah mengatakan hal yang aneh, nenek itupun menjauh pergi. Sasuke mencerna semua perkataan yang baru saja dia dengarkan.

"Hei, Nenek sesuatu a ... ?." Sasuke berhenti berucap.

Nenek itu sudah tak ada di jalan lagi. Ini begitu aneh, terlalu aneh jika seorang nenek tua secepat itu berjalan dan menghilang. Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing, mungkin itu hanya perkataan nenek tua yang ngelantur. Sasuke merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dia kemudian mengambil ponsel itu dari sakunya.

"Moshi-moshi—Iya sekertaris Akimoto—Apa? ayah jatuh pingsan?."

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	10. Chapter 10

==PART SEBELUMNYA==

"Anak muda kau akan menyesal. Rasa penyesalanmu ada karena rasa gengsimu, keangkuhanmu dan hatimu yang tak mau menerima sesuatu yang baru. Kau berusaha mejaga sesuatu yang lama. Kelak kau akan menangis, menangis sehingga kau ingin mati karena kehilangan sesuatu itu," ucap Nenek. Sasuke ketakutan setengah mati. Setelah mengatakan hal yang aneh, nenek itupun menjauh pergi. Sasuke mencerna semua perkataan yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Hei, nenek sesuatu a…?" Sasuke berhenti berucap.

Nenek itu sudah tak ada di jalan lagi. Ini begitu aneh, terlalu aneh jika seorang nenek tua secepat itu berjalan dan menghilang. Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing, mungkin itu hanya perkataan nenek tua yang ngelantur. Sasuke merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dia kemudian mengambil ponsel itu dari sakunya.

"Moshi-moshi—Iya sekertaris Akimoto—Apa? ayah jatuh pingsan?"

** PLEASE LOOK AT ME / CHAP 10**

**Author : Naragirlz  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING **

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL **

**.**

**.**

**. **

Sakura berjalan girang kearah Sasuke dengan membawa dua minuman kaleng. Senyum Sakura memudar karena tahu wajah suaminya menjadi murung kembali. _'Ada masalah apa lagi ini? kenapa wajah Sasuke kembali sedih? apa ini karena Shion lagi?,' batin Sakura_. Dia terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang sibuk menerima telfon.

"Di Tokyo hospital—iya Sekertatis Akimoto aku akan kesana—iya." Sasuke menutup ponsel lalu memandang Sakura sejenak.

"Ada apa? siapa yang dirumah sakit? apa dia Shion?," tanya Sakura polos.

"Bukan, ayah dirawat dirumah sakit."

"Apa? bagaimana mungkin ayah bisa sakit. Selama ini, beliau terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Entahlah, lebih baik kita cepat kerumah sakit," perintah Sasuke. Sakurapun mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi.

ooOOoo

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Sakura beserta Sasuke berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar ayahnya. Sasuke begitu cepat sehingga Sakura tak bisa menyeimbangkan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Sasuke. Di depan kamar dimana ayah Sasuke dirawat, ada dua bodyguard berdiri dikedua sisi pintu. Pemandangan ini tak aneh lagi bagi Sakura mengingat ayah Sasuke adalah seorang pengusaha terkaya di negara ini. Sasuke segera memasuki ruangan yang diikuti oleh Sakura. Di dalam ruangan, sudah ada ibu Sasuke yang tak hentinya menangis beserta sekertaris Akimoto yang juga tampak sedih.

"Ibu, Kenapa ayah bisa seperti ini?," tanya Sasuke sambil mengenggam erat tangan ayahnya.

"Ayahmu terserang penyakit jantung koroner. Sebenarnya ayahmu ini sudah merasakan sakit pada jantungnya sejak lama, namun karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dia tidak menghiraukan hal itu. Ibu benar-benar khawatir. Dokter menganjurkan, setelah sembuh nanti ayahmu harus istirahat selama beberapa bulan kedepan."

"Ibu, kau terlihat pucat dan sangat lelah. Lebih baik Ibu pulang biar aku dan Sasuke yang menjaga ayah," ucap Sakura pada ibu mertuanya.

"Tidak, aku masih ingin menemani suamiku."

"Ibu, jangan seperti ini. Nanti anda bisa sakit. Ayah akan sedih kalau melihat Ibu seperti ini. Aku dan Sasuke akan semakin sedih kalau Ibu juga jatuh sakit. Pulang dan istirahatlah." Bujuk Sakura dan sepertinya rayuan Sakura meluluhkan kekeras kepalaan ibu Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Sakura, aku sangat senang punya menantu sepertimu yang begitu baik dan mengerti sekali dengan keadaan keluarga kami. Aku juga sangat berterima kasih kau sudah membujuk ayah Sasuke untuk mengembalikan warisan kepada putranya sendiri."  
"Ibu jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi. Memang itu harus aku lakukan karena itu bukan hakku. Ibu cepatlah istirahat, ayah kan baik-baik saja bersama aku dan Sasuke."

"Iya, aku akan pulang. Sekali lagi terima kasih Sakura." Ibu Sasuke berjalan keluar, beliau dikawal oleh salah satu bodyguardnya.

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun. Dia terdiam sambil terus memandangi ayahnya. Walaupun hubungan antara dia dan ayahnya tidak begitu baik, namun Sasuke masih sangat menyayangi ayahnya. Sakura melihat Sasuke penuh dengan rasa prihatin. Hatinya perih melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Sakura berpikir kalau beberapa bulan terakhir merupakan bulan terberat dalam menjalani hidupnya. Pernikahan mendadak Sasuke dengannya, Shion yang mempunyai kekasih lain dan meninggalkannya, sekarang ayahnya tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Kehidupan ini benar-benar terasa sangat memuakan dan melelahkan baginya.

"Sasuke-kun, lebih baik kau pulanglah. Aku tahu kau merasa sangat lelah. Biar aku yang menjaga ayah."

"Tidak. Aku juga ingin menjaga ayah."

"Apa kau merasa haus? aku akan membelikan minuman untukmu," ujar Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Selang beberapa menit dokter bersama seorang susternya datang. Sakura tertegun seketika melihat Naruto ada didepan matanya. Sekilas Naruto melihat kearah Sakura dan tersenyum manis padanya. Sakura membalas senyuman itu sedangkan Naruto sibuk mendengarkan detak jantung ayah Sasuke dengan stetoskop. Sasuke terdiam melihat Naruto. Pandangan Sasuke terhadap dokter muda ini, terkesan sangat tidak bersahabat dan sama sekali tidak senang.

"Sejauh ini apa beliau sudah siuman?," tanya Naruto santai.

"Belum sama sekali dokter," jawab sekertaris Akimoto. Naruto memerintahkan susternya untuk meletakkan obat-obatan untuk ayah Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau beliau sudah siuman tolong hubungi aku," ujar Naruto sambil melepaskan stetoskop dari kupingnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?," tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja karena ini adalah rumah sakit maka aku bekerja disini dan mulai sekarang aku yang menjadi dokter pribadi ayahmu. Ahh, dunia ini sempit sekali. Aku juga tidak menyangka kenapa ketua dokter mengutusku seperti itu." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke santai. Matanya sekarang menatap Sakura senang. "Sakura, semakin hari kau terlihat semakin cantik. Apa aku bisa berbicara sebentar denganmu?".

" Kau terlalu berlebihan memujiku. Tentu saja bisa," ucap Sakura girang. Baru selangkah Sakura melangkahkan kakinya. Sasuke spontan memanggilnya.

"Hei, Sakura!," ujarnya dengan nada meninggi.

"Iya, ada apa?," tanya Sakura santai. Sasuke bingung sendiri apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Ti-tidak. Pergilah."

"Baik, aku pergi." Sakura tersenyum manis padanya namun Sasuke berekspersi datar. Baru setelah Sakura dan Naruto pergi. Sasuke berulah dan mengumpaat pelan. Mulutnya komat-kamit tidak jelas. Sekertaris Akimoto terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Sasuke.

ooOOoo

Sakura dan Naruto duduk santai di taman rumah sakit. Lengkap dengan seragam dokternya, Naruto membawakan minuman kaleng dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Wajah Naruto terlihat sangat bersinar dan bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan gadis pujaanya. Sudah lama dia tak melihat Sakura karena sibuk dengan pekerjaanya. Sakura menyeruput teh dingin dalam kaleng begitupula dengan Naruto. Naruto melihat Sakura sepenuh hati, dia merasa kalau Sakura terlihat gemuk dari sebelumnya. Tentu saja dia tahu kalau ini dipengaruhi oleh kehamilannya.

"Sakura, kau terlihat gemuk sekali," tanya Naruto.

"Iya, aku juga merasa seperti itu. Berat badanku naik lima kilogram," ujarnya sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Naruto semakin gemas karena tingkah _kawai_ dari Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan kandunganmu? apa sejauh ini ada masalah?."

"Hn, sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa aku belum merasakan dia menendang-nendang perutku?," ucap Sakura polos sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ahahaha, tentu saja belum, karena usia kehamilanmu baru menginjak tiga bulan. Kau akan merasakan hal itu kalau kehamilanmu sudah menginjak tujuh bulan."

"Ahh benarkah?," tanyanya sekali lagi. Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? apa pria itu membuatmu menangis lagi?"

"Tidak, tapi aku yang membuatnya menangis. Hidupnya berantakan karena aku. Aku juga telah menghancurkan cintanya. Ingin sekali aku secepatnya bercerai dan membiarkan hidupnya bahagia seperti dulu." Sakura sekarang memandang langit hitam penuh bintang.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera bercerai saja?."

"Aku sudah mengatakan hal itu padanya. Entah mengapa dia menolak pengajuan cerai dariku. Aku jadi serba salah."

Naruto berpikir sejenak, tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum hambar. Ada sebuah alasa kenapa Naruto tersenyum karena dia melihat Sasuke sedang mengawasi mereka dibalik korden ruangan ayahnya dirawat. Kebetulan tempat Sakura dan Naruto bersantai terletak tepat dibelakang kamar Ayah Sasuke. Datanglah ide Jahil datang dari Naruto. Sakura tak sengaja melihat Naruto tertawa kecil dan ini mengundang pertanyaan di otaknya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? apa ada yang lucu?"

"Mungkin dia sudah mulai mencintaimu." ujar Naruto Tegas. Tak disangka Naruto merangkul Sakura, kemudian mencium keningnya. Sakura mematung dan terdiam karena tingkah Naruto, hal ini juga membuat Sakura sedikit salah tingkah.

"Hei, Naruto, kenapa kau lakukan ini? ayo lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau, bukankah kita dulu sering melakukan hal seperti ini."

Sakura tak bisa berkutik, benar apa kata Naruto, kalau dulu mereka berdua sering melakukan hal ini. Jadi kenapa Naruto harus melepaskan rangkulannya.

ooOOoo

Disisi Lain, Sasuke berdiri sambil sesekali dia membuka sedikt korden kamar ayahnya. Bibir Sasuke manyun karena melihat Sakura dan Naruto bermesraan di tempat yang sepi seperti itu. Sasuke kembali menutup kordennya, lalu membukanya, menutup, membukanya lagi. Entah kenapa dia merasa gelisah. Ingin sekali Sasuke memukul Naruto saat ini juga, terlebih dia juga melihat Naruto mencium kening istrinya. Sasuke tidak sadar kenapa dia gelisah seperti ini, mungkin karena Sakura itu istrinya makanya dia sebagai suami khawatir. Sasuke meyakinkan hatinya kalau ini hanya karena status bukan karena dia mulai menyukai Sakura. _Ya benar ini hanya karena status,'_ batin Sasuke. Sasuke mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Dia tak sadar kalau sekertaris Akimoto sedari tadi melihat tingkahnya.

"Kenapa harus bingung tuan muda? kalau anda merasa gelisah dan khawatir atau mungkin cemburu, hampirilah istri anda. Tarik tangannya dan bilang kalau anda tidak suka melihat dia berduaan dengan pria lain," ucap sekertaris Akimoto santai sambil melihat berkas-berkas kantor garapan dari bawahannya.

"Cemburu? siapa yang cemburu? aku?." Sasuke menunjuk batang hidungnya. Sekertaris Akimoto mengangguk tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke. "Siapa yang cemburu? Aku gelisah bukan karena dia berduaan dengan pria lain. Aku gelisah karena Ayah belum siuman," ujar Sasuke dengan nada meninggi.

"Kalau karena pak presedir? kenapa anda bolak-balik membuka dan menutup korden. Terkadang anda mengumpat pelan melihat istri anda dengan pria itu?" '_Skak mate,_' batin Sekertris Akimoto puas.

"Itu-itu karena … assh sudahlah aku haus. Aku mau beli minum." Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari sekertaris Akimoto. Sepeninggal Sasuke, sekertaris Akimoto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ahahaha dasar anak muda."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ragu menuju taman rumah sakit. Bukankah tadi dia mengatakan kepada sekertaris Akimoto untuk membeli minuman. Tapi kakinya sangat gatal jika tidak berjalan menuju taman. Dengan gaya sok keren, Sasuke bersiul, serta kedua tangannya berada didalam saku celana. Selang beberapa langkah dari tempat Sakura dan Naruto berada, Sasuke merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hah, udara dimalam hari sangatlah segar. Langit malam begitu indah," katanya dengan sedikit berteriak. Matanya melirik Sakura dan Naruto. Dia berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau ada dua orang disampingnya. Dalam hati Sasuke berkata, '_Aku yakin Sakura sebentar lagi akan memanggilku, satu…dua..Tiga.._.'

"Sasuke, sedang apa kau disini?," tanyanya. Sasuke tersenyum bahagia karena tebakannya benar.

"Ahh, ternyata kau Sakura. Aku disini untuk melihat bulan dan menghirup udara segar dimalam hari."

"Melihat bulan? tapi tidak bulan malam ini?," tanya Sakura polos. Sasuke memaki dalam hati karena dirinya begitu bodoh.

"Ohh, maksudku bintang bukan bulan hehehe." Sasuke merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh.

"Baik, aku akan kembali bekerja. Sakura jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Iya hati-hati Naruto-kun." Naruto berjalan menjauh dari Sakura dan semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Naruto berhenti sejenak disamping Sasuke. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dikuping Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau dari tadi mengawasi kami," bisiknya pelan. Sasuke terbelalak mendengar ucapan Naruto namun, Naruto tersenyum tipis dan sedikit sinis lalu pergi.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak kembali kedalam? Disini sangat dingin," Ajak Sakura.

"Hm masuklah dulu, aku harus membeli beberapa minuman," ujar Sasuke sedikit linglung.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Sepeninggal Sakura, Sasuke menepuk-nepuk keningnya karena malu.

"Kenapa Naruto bisa tahu? Asshh, ini benar-benar memalukan," gumamnya lirih lalu ia berjalan menuju toko terdekat untuk membeli minuman.

ooOOoo

Keesokan harinya menjelang petang, disebuah apartemen yang mewah terdapat dua orang yang berpenampilan menarik. Satu lagi sangat tampan dan satu lagi sangatlah cantik. Pria itu melihat keluar, banyak sekali wartawan yang mengepung apartemennya. Pria itu begitu panik dan bingung sedangkan si wanita itu begitu santai dengan sesekali meneguk tehnya.

"Hah, bagaimana ini? apa yang harus kita lakukan Shion?," tanyanya panic.

"Kenapa _nii-san_ harus panic? lebih baik _nii-san_ diam saja jangan memberi komentar apapun. Aku pikir itu lebih aman. Kalau n_ii-san_ mengatakan tidak, para wartawan akan lebih mencari berita karena mereka tak percaya," ujar Shion.

"Ahhh, benar Shion, kau benar-benar gadis pintar," puji Sasori pada seorang gadis yang dicintainya. Dia beringsut duduk didepan Shion. Kecantikan Shionlah yang membuat actor tampan seperti dirinya jatuh hati dan takluk padanya. "Shion, karena semua publik tahu hubungan kita dan banyak yang mengira kau kekasihku. Bukankah sebaiknya kau benar-benar menjadi kekasihku?"

Shion menanggapi perkataan Sasori dengan santai. Dia sama sekali tak terkejut dengan pengakuan ptia yang ada didepannya, karena ini sudah kelima kalinya Sasori mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Sudah aku bilang padamu _nii-san_, kalau aku tak bisa menerimamu".

"Kenapa? apa karena pria itu? pria yang bernama Sasuke. Apa dia lebih tampan dariku?," tanya Sasori frustasi.

"Bukan begitu, sampai sekarang aku masih mencintainya."

"Walaupun dia sudah beristri dan menghamili gadis lain? apa dia sekarang peduli padamu?." Sasori mengatakan hal itu dengan penuh emosi.

"Sudahlah nii-san. Kau membuat moodku buruk".

Shion terdiam sedangkan Sasori uring-uringan. Tangan Sasori tak henti-hentinya merubah channel TV karena semua berita berisi tentang hubungannya dan Shion. Ini membuat pikirannya semakin buruk. Tak ada yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik apalagi penolakan Shion yang kelima kalinya.

"Nii-san, tunggu sebentar. Tolong ganti channel sebelumnya," perintah Shion.

**_ Di beritakan bahwa pemilik perusahaan terkaya di Jepang mendadak jatuh sakit. Pihak dari beliau yang diwakilkan oleh putranya mengatakan bahwa ayahnya terserang penyakit jantung koroner. Berikut ini adalah keterangan Uchiha Sasuke putra dari Uchiha Fugaku. _**

"**_Dokter mengatakan kalau ayah memiliki penyakit jantung koroner. Jadi untuk sementara ini, ayah tidak bisa sepenuhnya mengawasi perusahaan." _**

"**_Apakah anda yang akan menggantikan beliau menjalankan perusahaan?"_**

"**_Untuk itu saya tidak tahu, dan tolong jangan bertanya tentang hal itu. Aku hanya ingin kalian mendoakan ayah saya agar cepat sembuh dan bisa beraktivitas seperti dulu. Terima kasih". _**

Shion melihat Sasuke meninggalkan para wartawaan, dia juga melihat jelas kalau Sasuke berjalan bersama dengan Sakura menuju ke dalam rumah sakit. Ini membuat hatinya semakin sedih dan ingin sekali dirinya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dimata Shion, Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah berubah, dia masih saja tampan seperti pertama kali dia bertemu.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Sasuke-kun," ucapnya dalam hati.

ooOOoo

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di dalam kamar ayahnya. Tak banyak orang yang menjenguk hanya ada seketaris Akimoto, ibu Sasuke dan ibu Sakura. Ayah Sasuke tersenyum pada putranya, beliau sudah siuman dari kemarin malam. Senyum kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah ayahnya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik saat ditanya oleh wartawan. Kau benar-benar hebat."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun ayah, aku hanya sekedar menjawab pertanyaan wartawan." Uchiha fugaku akhirnya siuman setelah tertidur lumayan lama.

"Ayah, sangat mempercayaimu. Aku yakin kau mampu menjadi generasi penerusku. Sudah ayah putuskan, selama aku tak bisa mengawasi perusahaan, kaulah yang akan memimpin perusahaan ayah."

"Ap-apa?," tanya Sasuke tak percaya. "Ayah menyuruhku untuk memimpin perusahaan?"

"Suamiku kau…?" Ibu Sasuke tampak bahagia karena akhirnya suaminya mulai percaya dengan kemampuan Sasuke untuk menjalankan perusahaan.

"Jadi, tolong jangan kecewakan ayahmu ini. Berusahalah dengan keras dan untukmu Sakura, kau bisa menjadi sekertaris khusus untuk putraku."

"Apa? A-aku? ayah aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku.."

" Aku memilihmu bukan karena kau menantuku, tapi karena aku tahu kau siswa cerdas dan cekatan. Jangan khawatir kau akan dibimbing oleh sekertaris Akimoto. Aku juga yakin kau pasti bisa mebimbing Sasuke. Sekertaris Akimoto, bacakan apa jadwal hari ini," perintah ayah Sasuke enteng sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura bingung mereka tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Hal yang harus tuan muda dan nona Sakura lakukan kali ini adalah menghadiri acara ulang tahun perusahaan yang sudah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan anda selama bertahun-tahun yaitu perusahaan _Taka Group _pukul tujuh malam."

"Baik terima kasih sekertaris Akimoto. Tak ada banyak waktu lagi ayo kalian siap-siap."  
Tanpa mendapat persertujuan dari mereka berdua terlebih dahulu, dua bodyguard tiba-tiba menggandeng paksa Sakura dan Sasuke. Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka tak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Mereka hanya bisa mengikuti alur yang sudah ada.

ooOOoo

Ditempat yang terpisah Sasuke di dandani oleh pengawal yang semua serba pria sedangkan Sakura di dandani oleh pengawal wanita. Dia sudah berada disebuah salon kecantikan ternama di Jepang . Rambut pendek Sakura disisir dan disanggul ke atas dengan balutan gaun hitam yang agak besar karena Sakura hamil jadi gaun-gaun besar yang dipilih. Dengan cekatan penata rias professional itu melukis wajah Sakura. Perlahan dia membuka mata. Tepat di depannya terdapat sosok gadis yang sangat cantik. Dia tidak percaya kalau itu adalah dirinya. Sakura meraba wajahnya sejenak dan benar itu adalah dirinya, Haruno Sakura yang tak pernah memperhatikan penampilan. Penata rias itu mempersilahkan Sakura untuk keluar. Di sana dia sudah ditunggu oleh para pengawal beserta Sasuke yang sudah selesai berdandan duluan. Peñata rias itu sengaja tak mengenakan Sakura high heels karena dia sedang hamil. Perlahan dan dengan langkah ragu, Sakura berjalan kearah kerumunan yang sudah menunggunya. Mata Sasuke terpana melihat perubahan Sakura, kecantikaannya malam ini sungguh luar biasa. Tak hanya Sasuke yang terpesona namun pengawal-pengawal Sasuke juga demikian, mereka semua tak berkedip memandang Sakura. Sasuke sadar dan dia berbalik melihat bawahannya seolah dia berkata, ' _jangan lihat istriku seperti itu, yang boleh melihat dia secantik ini hanya aku_.'

"Sial, malam ini dia begitu cantik ,"batin Sasuke.

**==TBC==**

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT TEMAN SEMUA YANG REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW FF INI. MAAF TIDAK BISA MEMBALAS SATU-SATU REVIEW KALIAN **


	11. Chapter 11

==PART SEBELUMNYA==

Sakura meraba wajahnya sejenak dan benar itu adalah dirinya. HarunoSakura yang tak pernah memperhatikan penampilan. Penata rias itu mempersilahkan Sakura untuk keluar. Di sana dia sudah ditunggu oleh para pengawal beserta Sasuke yang sudah selesai berdandan duluan. Peñata rias itu sengaja tak mengenakan Sakura high heels karena dia sedang hamil. Perlahan dan dengan langkah ragu Sakura berjalan kearah kerumunan yang sudah menunggunya. Mata Sasuke terpana melihat perubahan Sakura, kecantikaannya malam ini sungguh luar biasa. Tak hanya Sasuke yang terpesona namun pengawal-pengawal Sasuke juga demikian, mereka semua tak berkedip memandang Sakura. Sasuke sadar dan dia berbalik melihat bawahannya seolah dia berkata jangan laihat istriku seperti itu, yang boleh melihat dia secantik hanya aku.

"Sial, malam ini dia begitu cantik," batin Sasuke.

**PLEASE LOOK AT ME / CHAP 11**

**Author : Naragirlz  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING **

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL **

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Sungguh cantik," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura yang tak mendengar jelas ucapan Sasuke.

"Ah Tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun hehehe."

"Apa kalian sudah lama menungguku? Maaf, ayo kita pergi. Nanti kita terlambat". Ucapnya.

Sakura berjalan sambil menundukan kepala, karena dia merasa malu. Semua pria yang ada dihadapannya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tak biasa. Terlebih Sasuke, yang pandangannya tak lepas dari Haruno Sakura. Dengan langkah anggun, Sakura melangkah menuju mobil pribadi milik Sasuke. Sudah ada seorang supir yang siap membawa mereka kemanapun. Sesampainya dimobil, sopir itu tersenyum ramah dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Sakura mengangguk sebagai ucapan terima kasih lalu masuk kedalam mobil. Selang beberapa menit kemudian disusul oleh Sasuke. Dalam perjalanan Sakura dan Sasuke terdiam. Sakura sibuk melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo dimalam hari dari luar jendela mobil. Sakura tak menyadari kalau Sasuke dari tadi melihat kearahnya. Sasuke memandang Sakura mulai dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Dalam benak Sasuke berpikir, selain cantik Sakura juga terlihat sedikit gemuk. Sasuke tahu, kalau gemuknya Sakura terjadi karena dia hamil. Cantik, benar-benar cantik. Sasuke terjebak dalam lamunan dan kekagumannya pada Sakura. Sampai-sampai dia tak sadar kalau Sakura sekarang melihat kearahnya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

"Tidak, siapa yang memandangmu? Aku hanya melihat pemandangan luar," elaknya.

"Bohong. Kau terkejut dengan penampilanku yang terlihat sangat cantik ini, iya kan? Hehehe."

"Cantik? biasa saja. Sebanyak apapun kau menggunakan make up, wajahmu sama sekali tidak terlihat cantik," ujar Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat sisi bibir atasnya sambil mengumpat pelan.

"Kau ini, tak pernah sekalipun memujiku. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong acara apa saja yang ada diulang tahun perusahaan besar?" tanya Sakura penuh antusias.

"Ehm, biasanya mereka berbicara satu sama lain, sambutan dari presedir perushaan, makan-makan dan yang tak kalah penting adalah acara dansa."Papar Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Acara Dansa? Wahh pasti seru seperti yang ada didongeng. Apa nanti juga ada pangeran tampan?" Sakura tersenyum kecil dan asik dengan imajinasinya.

"_Baka_, mana mungkin ada pangeran tampan. Sebagian besar yang datang adalah pria dewasa atau lebih tepatnya pria yang sudah berumur."

"Ahhh, sayang sekali".

ooOOoo

Obrolan-obrolan kecil yang keluar dari mulut mereka sama sekali membuat mereka sadar bahwa perjalanan kali ini cukup jauh. Selang beberapa menit kemudian sampailah mereka di sebuah gedung mewah. Ukiran-ukran atapnya terbuat dari emas. Di tengah-tengah gedung terdapat patung seorang pria yang membawa guci. Dari guci itu keluar air. Di bawah patung itu juga terdapat air yang menggenang. Kalau dilihat secara seksama, itu seperti salah satu lambang zodiac yaitu aquarius. Sakura menganga dan terkagum-kagum melihat bagunan megah nan mewah ini. Dari kejuahan Sakura dan Sasuke melihat sebuah pintu aula besar yang dua sisi pintunya dijaga oleh dua orang body guard. Tanpa di perintah dua orang berbadan kekar itu membuka pintu dan tersenyum ramah pada mereka berdua. Pintu pun terbuka. Terlihat banyak sekali undangan yang sudah datang. Semuanya berpakaian mewah dan terlihat glamour. Ternyata yang dikatakan Sasuke salah besar, disini juga banyak eksekutif muda yang datang mereka semua sangat tampan dan terlihat sangat berwibawa. Semua gadis muda disini juga terlihat sangat cantik. Di dalam ruangan sudah terdapat banyak hidangan yang terkesan sangat enak. Di sekitar para undangan juga ada beberapa pelayan yang membawa minuman untuk mereka. Benar-benar pesta kelas elite.

"Akhirnya, perwakilan dari perusahaan Fourth Group datang juga."Sapaan tiba-tiba lelaki yang sudah berumur sekitar setengah abad mengagetkan Sakura. Dengan rasa gembira itu menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Oh, iya pak presedir. Maafkan aku datang terlambat," jawab Sasuke membalas jabatan orang itu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak terlambat, karena acara belum di mulai." Sesekali pak peresedir melihat sosok dibelakang Sasuke penuh selidik. "Gadis ini siapa?"

"Oh, kenalkan. Saya Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah sekertarisnya tuan Sasuke. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu kakek," ucap Sakura penuh percaya diri.

"Kakek?" tanya pak presedir polos.

"Ma-maafkan aku, maksudku adalah pak presedir."

"Hahahahaha, gadis ini lucu sekali. Tak heran kalau banyak orang yang memanggilku seperti itu karena memang aku sudah tua heheehe."

Sasuke melirik Sakura penuh arti. Sasuke menyunggingkan bibirnya seolah dia marah pada Sakura karena sikapnya. Sakura tak mau kalah dia juga komat-kamit tak jelas kepada Sasuke.

"Oh ya bagaimana keadaan ayahmu, apa beliau sudah sehat?"

"Iya, kondisinya lebih baik dari pada kemarin tapi untuk sementara Ayah tidak bisa memimpin perusahaan jadi aku yang menggantikan beliau."

"Ah, aku mengerti pasti ayahmu itu percaya dengan kemampuanmu dalam bidang bisnis. Baik aku pergi dulu untuk menyambut tamu yang lain," ucapnya.

Presedir itu tersenyum, Sasuke pun membalas senyumanya. Sepeninggal pak persedir Sasuke kembali melihat Sakura sedikit kesal. Menurut Sasuke, Sakura itu sedikit tak punya aturan. Bagaimana mungkin pak presedir dipanggil kakek, walaupun Sasuke mengakui kalau pak presedir itu sudah tua tapi dalam bisnis tidak ada panggilan seperti. Sakura merasa risih dengan pandangan Sasuke.

"Apa?!" ucap Sakura

"Kau ini, kenapa kau memanggil presedir seperti itu?"

"Memang apa yang salah? Dia kan sudah pantas di panggil kakek. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku lihat. Lagipula aku tidak tahu aturan sesama rekan bisnis itu seperti apa. Jadi kau jangan menylahkan aku." Sasuke tak bisa membalas perkataan Sakura. Dia hanya terdiam dan berkacak pinggang. Mata Sakura tetuju pada sebuah meja yang menyediakan buah-buahan.

"Wuahhh, buah-buahan ini terlihat segar"

Sakura megambil buah kiwi yang sudah dikupas lalu memakannya dengan lahap. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Sasuke berbincang-bincang dengan rekan bisnis ayahnya yang lain. Sakura terus-terusan melahap buah-buahan yang terhidang dimeja. Saking sibuknya ia makan, sampai tas yang ia bawa terjatuh dilantai. Ketika Sakura mengambil tasnya, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria muda berjas yang berpenampilan gagah serta tampan berusaha mengambilkan tas Sakura. Sakura tak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya melihat pria itu dengan mulut yang sedikit ternga-nga. Tampan sekali pria muda ini.

"Apa ini tas anda?" tanya pria itu ramah.

"I-Iya, ini tasku. Arigatou," ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

"Apa nona cantik ini datang sendirian?"

"Tidak. Aku datang bersama temanku."

"Apa kau bersedia menemaniku ngobrol. Kau tahu acara disini sangat membosankan dan…" Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura. "Kebanyakan semua yang datang adalah kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek." Pria itu kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Sakura.

"Ahahahahahaha, kau ini bisa saja."

Dari jarak tak begitu jauh, Sasuke tanpa sengaja melihat Sakura lagi asyik berduaan dan bercanda gurau dengan seorang eksekutif muda yang tampan. Senyum Sakura begitu manis malam ini. Dengan tersenyum seperti itu membuat Sakura terlihat semakin cantik di mata Sasuke. Dia tampak tak begitu suka melihat Sakura bersendau gurau bersama pria lain. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa dia selalu seperti ini. Tanpa ragu dan sedikit terbakar emosi Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

"Bibi, kenapa kau ada disini sendirian? dari tadi kakak ipar mencarimu?" celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke termasuk sang eksekutif muda yang berusaha mendekati Sakura.

"Bi-Bbi? kakak ipar?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Iya, kakak ipar mencarimu. Kau ini sedang hamil jadi tidak baik sendirian," ujar Sasuke.

"Hamil? Jadi kau sudah punya suami?" tanya pria tampan itu pada Sakura.

"Ahhh, itu…itu…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harus pergi menemui temanku, salam kenal Nona."

Pria itu secepat mungkin berjalan menjauh dari Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis karena dia berhasil membuat pria itu pergi. Dia tak sadar kalau Sakura melihat dirinya dengan tatapan yang menakutkan.

"Senyum macam apa itu? Sekarang kau puas?," kata Sakura.

"Iya aku puas. Lagipula kau ini sudah bersuami jadi tak seharusnya kau berduaan dengan pria lain."

"Memang apa salahnya aku kenal dengan pria lain, kalau itu hanya sebatas untuk berteman".

"Tapi dia ingin kau menjadi lebih dari teman," ucap Sasuke emosi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Ahh, Sasuke kau cemburu ya?"Goda Sakura. Mendadak wajah Sasuke pucat dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Siapa yang cemburu?" Sasuke melarikan dari Sakura dan bergabung dengan rekan bisnis ayahnya yang lain. Sakura tersenyum senang dan bahagia karena Sasuke bersikap seperti itu padanya.

ooOOoo

Banyak sekali acara yang ada hari ini. Dan saatnya sekarang acara untuk bersantai dan berdansa bersama. Semua orang khususnya pria dan wanita berumur sedang asik berdansa dengan masing-masing suaminya. Ada juga beberapa pasang anak muda yang ikut berdansa. Sakura duduk santai sambil meminum jus strawberry kesukaannya, dia melihat orang-orang yang berdansa. Dalam kerumunan dansa Sakura melihat pria muda yang tadi mengajaknya kenalan sedang berdansa dengan wanita lain. '_Andai Sasuke tidak mengatakan hal-hal aneh pada pria itu, pasti orang yang berdansa dengannya adalah aku_,' batin Sakura. Tiba-tiba di depan wajahnya ada tangan seorang pria yang tak dikenal mengajaknya dansa. Pria itu tidak kalah tampan dengan pria sebelumnya. Sakura melihat kearah si pria, dia tersenyum ramah pada Sakura. Tak berpikir panjang lagi karena Sakura ingin merasakan berdansa maka dia memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan pria tresebut. Ketika dia akan menggapai tangan pria itu tiba-tiba ada satu tangan lagi yang ada dihadapannya.

Tak disangka dia adalah Sasuke. Terlihat Sasuke tersenyum ramah pada Sakura dan mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja yang dipilih Sakura adalah ajakan Sasuke. Tangan Sakura sekarang ada didalam genggamannya. Mereka berdua berjalan perlahan ke tempat dansa. Sakura masih menatap Sasuke bingung, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri terus tersenyum pada Sakura. Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Sakura. Spontan Sakura menggelayutkan kedua tangannya dileher Sasuke. Pelan tapi pasti tubuh mereka bergerak sesuai alunan music yang lambat dan romantis. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan penuh arti. Hal ini menjdi pertanyaan besar di kepala Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku berdansa?" tanyanya pelan

"Karena malam ini kau begitu cantik. Sehingga aku tak tahan untuk tidak melihatmu" Jawab Sasuke

"Benarkah aku tampak begitu cantik? Kalau aku tak cantik apa kau akan tetap mengajakku berdansa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan tetap mengajakmu."

"Benarkah?"

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Jantung Sakura berdetak tak beraturan. Sakura tak pernah sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Apalagi di saat yang romantis seperti ini. Ia bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke terus memandangnya. Sakura tak berani melihat, dia takut kalau tak bisa bergerak karena tatapan tajam yang indah dari Sasuke. Tiba-tiba suasana diaula menjadi gelap, ternyata lampu mati. Semua orang panik bahkan ada suara perempuan yang menjerit. Sakura tak bisa melihat apapun. Tapi dia bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke masih ada didepannya. Detik berikutnya, Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembab dibibirnya. Ia merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang mengecup bibirnya. Tubuhnya kaku tak bisa digerakkan. Apakah Sasuke menciumku? ucapnya dalam hati. Lampu pun menyala, Sakura bisa melihat bahwa Sasukelah yang menciumnya. Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukan dan ciumannya. Dia bergegas pergi keluar aula. Untung saja tak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Sakura masih diam mematung diantara para undangan. Sasuke mencium bibirku? Ucapnya dalam hati sambil memegang bibirnya.

ooOOoo

Sasuke membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali. Matanya menatap tajam dirinya sendiri didalam cermin. Dengan nafas memburu, dia menatap cermin penuh arti dan berpikir. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal seperti itu? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba menciumnya? Apa sebenarnya yang ada diotakku? gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke takut akan tanggapan Sakura terhadap dirinya. Sasuke takut kalau Sakura akan salah paham setelah kejadian ini, padahal dia melakukan itu tanpa sadar. Entah setan apa yang merasuki diirnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke kembali membasuh wajahnya.

"Baka Sasuke, kenapa kau melakukan hal semacam itu? aku benar-benar gila," ucapnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Hei, Sasuke, apa kau ada didalam? kenapa kau begitu lama. Ayo cepat keluar. Temani aku karena aku tidak punya teman disana," teriak Sakura dari luar.

"Bagaimana dia bisa bersikap biasa seperti itu padaku?" Tanya Sasuke pada diri sendiri.

Sasuke membenarkan eksprei wajahnya yang tampak gugup dan takut, menjadi ekspresi wajah yang rileks dan santai. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu berjalan keluar dari toilet. Tepat Sasuke sudah membuka pintu, sudah ada Sakura disana.

"Untunglah kau cepat keluar. Aku sendirian disana".

"Memangnya apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Sasuke sedikit galak dan melangkah pergi. Diikuti pula oleh Sakura. Mendadak Sasuke berhenti dan membalikan badannya kearah Sakura "Ahh, masalah tadi tolong lupakan. Anggap hal itu tak pernah terjadi mengerti".

"Setelah kau mencuri ciumanku, dengan mudahnya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"Mencuri ciumanmu? aku tidak mencurinya. Anggap saja aku gila".

"Kalau tidak mencuri lalu apa itu namanya?"

"Ah aku tak tahu, Lupakan saja kejadian tadi mengerti !"

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke aula. Sakura terus mengikuti Sasuke. Dia begitu terburu-buru sampai tidak tahu orang yang berjalan didepannya. Sakura memelankan langkah kakinya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih sedangkan Sasuke terus saja melangkahkan kakinya, Sasuke pun sadar ada dua orang yang berjalan menuju arahnya, dia terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke -kun" pekik seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Shion bersama dengan seorang aktor muda yang terkenal Sasori. Mata Shion tertuju pada Sakura yang ada dibalik punggung Sasuke. Mendengar nama Sasuke membuat Sasori agak geram dan menatapnya tajam.

"Sedang apa kau disini Sasuke-kun? Ternyata kau bersama istrimu?"

**TO BE CONTIUE**


	12. Chapter 12

==PART SEBELUMNYA==

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke aula. Sakura terus mengikuti Sasuke, dia begitu terburu-buru sampai tidak tahu ada orang yang berjalan didepannya. Sakura memelankan langkah kakinya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. Sasuke terus saja melangkahkan kakinya, ketika dia sadar ada dua orang yang berjalan menuju arahnya, dia terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke-kun," pekik gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Shion bersama dengan seorang actor muda yang terkenal Han Sasori. Mata Shion tertuju pada Sakura yang ada dibalik punggung Sasuke. Mendengar nama Sasuke membuat Sasori agak geram dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ternyata kau bersama istrimu."

**PLEASE LOOK AT ME / CHAP 12**

**Author : Naragirlz  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING **

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL **

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Aku mendapat undangan dari presedir perusahaan Taka ke acara ulang tahun perusahannya," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Apa semua orang tahu Sakura itu istrimu? tentu saja tidak kan. Kalau dia tak berkepentingan disini untuk apa dia datang?," Ucap Shion pedas sambil menatap Sakura.

"Dia sementara ini adalah sekertarisku di kantor."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Aku turut prihatin atas kejadian yang menimpa ayahmu. Dan pasti kau yang menggantikan beliau untuk memimpin perusahaan, benarkan?" tanya Shion santai matanya tak pernah berhenti menatap kearah Sakura.

"Kau sendiri untuk apa datang kesini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku adalah cucu dari pemilik perusahaan Taka. Ahh tentu kau tidak tahu karena aku tidak pernah bercerita padamu."

Mata Sakura melihat seseorang yang ada disamping Shion secara seksama. Dia berpikir dan terus berpikir karena Sakura merasa, kalau wajah pria itu begitu familiar. Tak lama Sakura pun menyadari kalau pria itu adalah actor yang terkenal yaitu Sasori. Mungkin gossip yang beredar dimedia itu benar kalau Shion memang menjalin hubungan dengan Sasori.

"Sepertinya, aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk berbincanng denganmu. Aku harus pergi. Nikmatilah pestanya," ujar Sasuke sedikit sinis dan pergi meinggalkan Shion dan Sasori.

"Bukankah, pria yang ada disamping Shion itu adalah actor bernama Sasori?," tanya Sakura namun Sasuke tak menggubrisnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk, acaranya akan segera berakhir." ajak Sasuke pada Sakura.

Shion tak percaya dengan tingkah Sasuke terhadapnya. Sejak dulu Sasuke tak pernah berlaku sinis padanya. Tatapannya Sasuke terhadapnya juga berbeda dari biasanya. Tatapan hangat yang selalu Sasuke perlihatkan kepada Shion sudah tak ada lagi. Kemarahan Shion semakin memuncak ketika ia melihat Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"_Sasuke-kun, entah bagaimanapun caranya aku akan merebutmu kembali,_" batin Shion.

ooOOoo

Saat didalam aula semua orang tertuju pada pemilik perusahaan Taka, diatas panggung yang didampingi oleh cucunya yang tak lain adalah Shion. Dengan dibalut gaun berwarna merah dan rambut yang terurai panjang sedikit bergelombang, membuat Shion terlihat sangat cantik. Sasuke meneguk beberapa anggur sambil sesekali melihat kearah Shion beserta presedir perusahaan Taka group. Sakura memandang aneh kearah Sasuke yang terus-terusan meminum anggur tanpa henti. Sakura berspekulasi sendiri, bahwa sikap Sasuke seperti ini karena melihat Shion dan Sasori. Ia juga paham bagaimanapun cinta Sasuke hanya untuk Shion. Mata Sakura tanpa sengaja melihat Sasori terus-terusan memandang kearah suaminya dengan tatapan tak suka. Namun Sakura tak mau ambil pusing dengan ini.

"Para tamu undangan sekalian aku ingin memperkenalkan cucuku yang cantik ini pada kalian. Namanya adalah Shion. Dia baru lulus dari sekolah menengah dan sekarang dia menjadi model papan karena kecantikannya ehehehe. Kebetulan sekali saat ulang tahun perusahaan ini juga bersamaan dengan ulang tahun cucuku. Jadi selain untuk merayakan ulang tahun perusahaan aku juga akan merayakan ulang tahun cucuku."

Sasuke berhenti meneguk anggurnya sesaat. Dia baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Shion. Biasanya, dia tak pernah melupakan hari lahir gadis cantik satu ini namun kali ini ia benar-benar melupakannya. Sasuke merasa kalau ada yang salah dalam dirinya, akhir-akhir ini ia sering memikirkan Sakura dan hal itu membuat ia lupa perihal hari ulang tahun Shion. '_Apa Sakura sudah mulai merancuniku_?', batin Sasuke.

Semua undangan bertepuk dengan antusias. Seorang pelayan membawa sebuah meja dorong lengkap dengan kue ulang tahun yang besar yang berhias lilin. Shion tersenyum senang dan melihat kearah para undangan. Serentak dan seirama semua undangan secara spontan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya.

Dan disaat Shion meniup lilinnya, gemuruh tepuk tangan silih berganti. Shion kemudian memotong kue ulang tahunnya. Potongan kue pertama dia berikan kepada kakeknya. Sedangkan potongan kue kedua, Shion akan memberikan potongan kue itu kepada seseorang yang ia anggap special.

"Potongan kue kedua ini, akan aku persembahkan untuk seseorang yang special dalam hidupku. Aku berikan kue ini untuk Uchiha Sasuke wakil dari perusahaan Fourth Group." usai Shion mengatakan demikian, para undangan kembali bertepuk tangan.

Sasuke bingung bahkan dia juga kaget, karena tiba-tiba Shion memanggil namanya. Ini sama sekali diluar dugaanya. Sasuke memandang Sakura sejenak demikian juga dengan Sakura yang ikut memandangnya. Sasuke merasa sangat tak enak hati pada Sakura istrinya, ingin sekali dia menolak kue itu demi Sakura.

Sasuke tak langsung beranjak, para undanganpun menatap lurus kearahnya. Sasuke menggeleng kecil kearah Sakura. Sakura tak tahu maksud dari gelengan kecil itu, namun nama baik perusahaan ayah Sasuke dipertaruhkan disini. Tak lucu jika pengganti presedir Uchiha Fugaku mendapat imej angkuh dan sombong dimata pemimpian perushanaan lain.

"Sakuke-kun, pergilah, semua orang sudah menantimu untuk berada disana," ucap Sakura.

Pelan namun pasti, Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Shion. Sakura menunduk menahan sakit yang ia rasakan. Disisi lain Sasori terlihat menahan amarah, karena Shion tak memilihnya. Sesampainya dipanggung Shion memberikan kue itu pada Sasuke, tak hanya itu saja, ia juga mencium kedua pipi Sasuke. Sasuke tak percaya Shion akan melakukan hal ini didepan umum. Jika melihat perjuangannya yang dulu untuk kembali kepada Shion, seharusnya Sasuke bahagia mala mini, namun kenyataannya dia tak merasa bahagia bahkan diotaknya sekarang hanya memikirkan Sakura dan kembali bersama istrinya.

"Ternyata kalian berdua saling kenal?" tanya kakek Shion.

"Iya kakek, hubungan kami lebih dari sekedar teman. Sasuke-kun adalah pacarku."

Sakura semakin merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Bukankah Shion sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan Sasuke. Bukankah Shion sekarang sudah berpacaran dengan Sasori, tapi kenapa dia mengatakan hal macam itu didepan semua orang bahwa Sasuke adalah kekasihnya. Sasuke makin tak percaya dengan tindakan konyol yang dilakukan oleh Shion. Acara ini diliput oleh media masa, Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana orang tua Sakura jika melihat ini semua di Televisi.

"Ahh, benarkah. Ahaha kakek benar-benar gembira karena cucu kakek memilih seseorang yang tepat," puji kakek Shion padanya.

Shion tersenyum bahagia. Lagi-lagi sasuke diam tak mengatakan apapun. Ini benar-benar tak pernah ada di bayangannya. Sehausnya dia merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa karena Shion sudah ingin menjalin hidup dengannya. Tapi yang ada perasaan bimbang dan bingung. Tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Sakura yang terus menunduk. Sasuke ingin melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sakura tapi urat sarafnya tak mau bergerak.

"Cium..cium…cium," sorak semua undangan.

Sakura melihat para undangan yang antusias bersorak untuk mereka berdua. Sakura melihat jelas kalau Shion benar-benar terlihat sangat bahagia. Matanya berbinar-binar memandang Sasuke. Sasuke juga ikut memandangnya. Waktu begitu pun cepat. Shion menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Sasuke dengan segenap perasaan. Sasuke terkejut setengah mati. Para undangan semakin menjadi-jadi bertepuk tangan untuk mereka. Sakura sudah tidak tahan. Secepat mungkin dia keluar dari aula.

Para wartawan yang hadir tak segan-segan untuk memotret moment yang penuh sensasi ini. Tak hanya Sakura yang keluar dari aula namun Sasori juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke sedikit mendorong Shion, ciuman panas Shion pun berakhir. Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa, dia kemudian berlalu dan menjauh dari Shion.

Pria tampan yang satu ini berlari menyusuri jalan, hanya satu yang ada didalam pikirannya, yaitu Sakura. Entah kenapa ia ingin menjelaskan semua ini kepadanya. Sasuke akhirnya mengakui dan tak mau berbohong lagi pada hatinya kalau orang yang ia cintai sekarang adalah Sakura, bukan lagi Shion.

ooOOoo

Sakura menangis sendirian dihalte. Tangannya memegang dada yang terasa begitu sesak dan perih. Dia merasa sangat tak berdaya dan sakit hati, sehingga membuat Sakura tak bisa menahan tangisannya. Suara tangisan Sakura begitu keras. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan semuanya, rasa sakit yang dideritanya karena Sasuke. Memang Sasuke tak pernah ditakdirkan untuknya. Seharusnya dari awal dia sudah harus melupakan Sasuke dan menjauh dari Sasuke bukan semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Suara tangisan Sakura semakin lama semakin keras.

Naruto mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai. Dari jarak yang tak begitu jauh, dia melihat sosok wanita berbalut gaun hitam menangis dihalte. Semakin Naruto mendekati wanita itu, dia sadar jika gadis yang menangis itu adalah Sakura. Naruto segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju Sakura.

"Sakura sedang apa kau disini? kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya panik.

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi Naruto. Aku benar-benar ingin menjauh darinya. Aku sudah tak bisa menahan sakit ini lagi. Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke Naruto, aku sangat mencintainya."

"Sakura tenanglah, lebih baik kau ikut denganku. Ceritakan semuanya ketika sampai dirumah," ujar Naruto tak banyak kata yang Sakura ucapkan dia hanya mengangguk saja.

Sakura menuruti ajakan Naruto untuk kerumahnya. Di dalam mobil Sakura terdiam sambil melihat pemandangan diluar jendela. Air mata Sakura tak henti-hentinya menetes. Sesekali tangan Sakura mengusap air matanya. Sakura tadi sempat bahagia karena Sasuke menciumnya tapi sekarang Sakura tahu kalau itu ciuman yang tak berarti. Sama seperti perkataan Sasuke, aku harus melupakan kejadian itu karena itu hanya lelucon.

Mungkin Sasuke melakukan hal itu karena dia hilang kendali atau mungkin dia tak sengaja karena pada saat itu ruangan sangat gelap. '_Iya aku harus melupakannya,_'batin Sakura. Naruto tak mengatakan apapun, sesekali dia melihat Sakura. Hati Naruto serasa perih dan sakit karena gadis yang dicintainya menangis dan terluka.

_'__Kenapa kau tidak mencintaiku Sakura, kalau kau mencintaiku kau pasti tidak akan merasakan sakit seperti ini. Hidupmu akan penuh kebahagiaan kalau kau juga mencintaiku,' _ucap Naruto dalam hati_._ Tak lama kemudian sampailah mereka dirumah Naruto. Sakura duduk di sofa panjang, Naruto datang menghampirinya dengan membawa secangkir teh hangat.

"Minumlah, kau akan merasa lebih baik". Sakura meneguk tehnya tanpa ragu. Matanya sembab karena terlalu banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan. "Sebenarnya kau kenapa?".

Naruto menyalakan TV dan tepat pada saat itu adalah berita tentang Sasuke dan Shion. Kalau bukan karena mereka anak dan cucu dari pengusaha terbesar di egeri ini mungkin kejadian seperti ini tak akan pernah diberitakan. Naruto terkejut, dia langsung mematikan televisinya sedangkan Sakura hanya menundukan kepalanya. Sekarang Naruto tahu apa masalah yang sebenarnya.

" Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak boleh seperti ini karena dari awal aku tahu kalau Sasuke hanya mencintai Shion. Tapi kenapa aku merasa sakit hati melihat mereka berciuman. Aku tahu aku hanyalah duri bagi kehidupan mereka, seharusnya aku dari awal tidak ada dalam kehidupan Sasuke. Aku benar-benar mencintainya Naruto," ucapnya penuh tangis. Naruto mendekati Sakura lalu memeluknya erat.

"Sudahlah, menangislah sepuasmu. Kau sedang hamil jadi lebih baik jangan banyak pikiran."

"Naruto-kun, ijinkan aku untuk tidur disini," pinta Sakura.

"Tentu saja Sakura."

ooOOoo

Usai dari pesta, Sasuke dan Shion duduk didalam mobil Sasuke dan pergi disuatu tempat yang tak jauh dari sungai _Shinano_. Mereka berdua terdiam. Wajah Sasuke tampak tak senang sedangkan Shion terlihat santai bahkan senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Sasuke sudah berusaha menemukan Sakura namun hasilnya nihil, mau tak mau dia harus kembali ke pesta karena acara belum selesai. Tak mungkin jika dia pergi begitu saja dipesta ulang tahun perusahaan yang merupakan pemegang investasi terbesar diperusahaan ayah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu di depan umum?," tanya Sasuke seikit emosi.

"Kenapa? kau tidak menyukainya? aku melakukan itu, karena aku mencintaimu, dan biar seluruh orang Jepang tahu kalau putra anak dari pemilik fourth group adalah kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke, Shion cucu dari pemilik perusahaan Taka group bukan suami dari Haruno Sakura."

"Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Sasori?"

"Aku dan Sasori tak pernah ada hubungan spesial. Kami hanya berteman, tapi dia yang terus mengejarku dan ingin menjadikanku kekasihnya. Orang yang aku cintai adalah kau. Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab, dia diam sesaat dan memandang Shion penuh arti dan terbesit sedikit rasa bersalah. Sudah tak ada lagi gengsi atau kejujuran hati yang harus ia tutupi. Inilah yang ia rasakan sekarang, sebagai pria dia harus mengungkapkan perasaanya walaupun itu menyakiti orang lain.

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu Shion," jawab Sasuke lirih.

"Apa? kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Kenapa? apa salahku?"

"Kau tak mempunyai salah apapun, tapi hati ini sudah berubah. Lagipula kau mencampakanku dan lebih memilih karirmu bukan?"

"Jangan katakan kalau kau sekarang mencintai Sakura?"

"Jika memang itu benar kenapa?"

"Dengar Sasuke-kun, aku akan merebutmu kembali bagaimanapun caranya walaupun itu harus menyakiti hati Istrimu. Dari awal kau adalah milikku. Sakura telah merebut apa yang seharusnya aku miliki!" Shion terbakar emosi. Dia keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan menutup pintu mobil Sasuke secara kasar.

"Aku peringatkan kau Shion, jangan melakukan hal-hal yang konyol lagi dan jangan coba untuk menyakiti hati Sakura."

"Apa? kau benar-benar pria …."

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya dan mengabaikan Shion yang terus beriak kepadanya. Suara Shion sudah tak terdengar menggema lagi ditelinganya. Sasuke sama sekali tak menyesal dengan keputusannya ini. Sakura adalah tempatnya ia kembali.

ooOOoo

Sesampainya dirumah, tak ada seorangpun yang ada disana. Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar Sakura. Dia mengecek apakah Sakura sudah tidur, ternyata dia tidak mendapati apa-apa disana. Sasuke tahu Sakura belum pulang. Kemana perginya gadis itu? batinnya. Sasuke mencoba menelfon Sakura. Sejenak panggilannya tersambung namun tiba-tiba mati,dan ponsel Sakura tidak aktif. Sasuke tak menyerah dia mengirim pesan pada Sakura.

**_Dimana kau sekarang? Kenapa kau belum pulang? Sudah malam mengkhawairkanmu. _**

Sasuke menekan tombol send. Dia berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk menunggu Sakura. Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam Sakura tak kunjung pulang, hal ini membuat Sasuke mengantuk dan tanpa sadar dia sudah tertidur pulas disofa.

ooOOoo

Pagi harinya Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Badannya serasa sakit karena posisi tidur yang tak enak. Bangun dari tidur, dia langsung mengcek kamar Sakura namun dia tak ada. Sekilas mata Sasuke melihat gaun malam yang dikenakan Sakura. Sasuke sedikit lega karena Sakura sudah pulang walaupun dia tidak tahu kemana sekarang perginya Sakura. Sasuke bergegas mandi dan segera berangkat ke kantor, karena ini adalah hari pertama dia menjadi pemimpin perusahaan. Sampainya dikantor, Sasuke didampingi oleh sekertaris Akimoto. Semua pegawai dan memberinya salam dengan penuh santun. Sasuke membalasnya dengan anggukan tanpa tersenyum. Saat dia naik lift, tanpa diduga, Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura yang ternyata lebih dahulu tiba dikantor.

"Oh, Nona Sakura. Aku pikir anda tidak datang ternyata anda sudah ada disini".

"Iya, sekertaris Akimoto. Tentu saja aku datang dihari pertamaku bekerja. Mohon bimbingannya," ucap Sakura samba membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat.

"Tentu, aku nanti akan mengajarkan tuan dan nona bagaimana kinerja diperusahaan."

Sasuke dan Sakura tak saling menyapa bahkan bertengkah seperti orang yang tak pernah Sakura. Sesekali Sasuke melihat Sakura namun Sakura tak sedikitpun melihatnya. Ini membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa sakit. Pintu liftpun terbuka. Dilantai tujuh, merupakan lantai yang ditempati pekerja inti yang bertugas untuk mengerjakan hal-hal penting. Melihat kedatangan mereka bertiga, membuat semua pegawai berbisik dan terkejut. Terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke dan Sakura kalau mereka membicarakan Sasuke karena kejadian tadi malam yang sudah tersebar luas.

"Selamat pagi semuanya," Sapa sekertaris Akimoto.

"Selamat pagi," jawab semua karyawan.

"Saya akan mempekenalkan kepada kalian pengganti bapak presedir untuk sementara yaitu Tuan Uchiha Sasuke. Walaupun umurnya masih muda namun, dia sudah berpengalaman dan belajar banyak tentang bisnis dengan ayah beliau".

"Salam kenal, saya Uchiha Sasuke. Mohon bimbingan dari kalian," semua pegawai mengangguk dan tersnyum padanya.

"Dan yang kedua adalah Haruno Sakura, yang merupakan sekertaris dari Tuan Sasuke".

"Salam kenal, saya adalah Haruno Sakura. Mohon bimbingan dari kalian".

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian. Aku akan mendampingi mereka." Perintah sekertaris Akimoto penuh dengan ketegasan.

"Baik,"jJawab pegawai secara serempak.

Dan sejak saat itu,disebuah ruangan, sekertaris Akimoto mengajari Sakura dan Sasuke tentang kinerja perusahaan dan apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan. Dengan perut yang mulai membesar tak menghalangi Sakura untuk semangat mendengar ajaran dari sekertaris Akimoto. Sakura sama sekali tak melihat Sasuke sedikitpun. Dari awal berangkat kerja dia berkomitmen untuk tidak menganggap Sasuke ada. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang terus melihat kearah Sakura. Sudah hampir dua Jam sekertaris Han membimbing mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, saya rasa semuanya cukup sampai disini. Saya sudah memberikan semuanya pada anda tuan dan Nona harap melakukannya dengan baik. Saya pamit dulu."

"Iya, sekertaris Akimoto, hati-hati dijalan. Terma kasih sudah membimbing kami," kata Sakura

Sakura berdiri dan untuk kedua kalinya dia membungkuk kepada sekertaris Akimoto. Belaiu juga mengangguk dan tersnyum ramah padanya. Disebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke, Sakura membereskan kertas-kertas di dalam tasnya dan melangkah keluar tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke. Baru beberapa langkah dia mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Haruno Sakura," panggil Sasuke Sehingga membuat Sakura berhenti. "Kemana kau semalaman? Kenapa kau tidak pulang kerumah."

"Kenapa? Apa kau khawatir padaku. Semalam kemana aku pergi itu bukan urusanmu. Aku pulang tadi pagi ketika kau tertidur".

"Masalah tadi malam. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Shion melakukan hal itu didepan umum. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Aku tidak….".

"Untuk apa kau menjelaskan hal itu padaku. Aku tidak tertarik untuk mendengarnya. Bukankah seharusnya kau bahagia karena Shion bisa kembali padamu. Pada akhirnya Haruno Sakura cepat atau lambat akan tersingkir. Tenang saja Sasuke, sampai ayahmu sembuh aku akan segera menghilang dari kehidupanmu. Maafkan aku kalau aku hanya menyusahkanmu selama ini. Semangatlah bekerja. Aku akan pergi untuk makan siang" Sakurapun pergi menjauh dari Sasuke. Baru beberapa langkah Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, "Oh ya, aku akan melupakan kejadian dipesta itu. Aku benar-benar akan melupakannya." Sakura pergi meinggalkan Sasuke.

"Hei, Sakura, tunggu!"

Sakura tak menghiraukan Sasuke. Dia terus berjalan dan terus berjalan menuju kantin perusahaan. Sebenarnya berat bagi Sakura untuk tidak peduli dan bersikap sedikit kasar pada Sasuke. Tapi ini dia lakukan untuk mengontrol perasaanya agar bisa mengurangi rasa cintanya pada Sasuke. Sakura terus melangkah dan tiba-tiba ada seorang pria berhenti tepat di depannya. Pria itu menggenakan kaca mata hitam serta topi.

"Astaga!" Sakura terkejut setengah mati sambil memegang dadanya.

"Haruno Sakura!" ucapnya

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Sakura pria itu tak menjawab. Pria itu hanya membuka kaca mata hitamnya. Sakura tak menyangka pria seperti dia datang mencarinya. "Sa-Sasori."

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	13. Chapter 13

==PART SEBELUMNYA==

Sakura tak menghiraukan Sasuke. Dia terus berjalan menuju kantin perusahaan. Sebenarnya berat bagi Sakura untuk tidak peduli dan bersikap sedikit kasar pada Sasuke. Tapi dia lakukan semua ini untuk mengontrol perasaanya, agar bisa mengurangi rasa cintanya pada Sasuke. Sakura terus melangkah, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria berhenti tepat didepannya. Si Pria mengenakan topi dan kaca mata hitam.

"Astaga!" Sakura terkejut setengah mati sambil memegang dadanya.

"Haruno Sakura!" ucapnya

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Sakura pria itu tak menjawab. Dia hanya membuka kaca mata hitamnya. Sakura tak menyangka pria seperti dia mencarinya. "Sa-Sasori."

**PLEASE LOOK AT ME / CHAP 13**

**Author : Naragirlz  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING **

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL **

**.**

**.**

**. **

Keterkejutan Sakura membuatnya mengeluarkan suara yang keras malah terkesan seperti berteriak. Orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya sontak menghadap kearah Sasori dan Sakura. Sakura benar-benar bingung kenapa seorang Sasori mencari dirinya? Memangnya dia sudah berganti selera sehingga mencari gadis super biasa seperti dirinya.

"Ssssstttt pelankan suaramu," pinta Sasori pada Sakura. Sejenak Sasori memakai kembali kaca mata hitamnya.

"Ada perlu apa kau mencariku?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Ayo ikut aku" Sasori menarik tangan Sakura tanpa meminta persetujuannya terlebih dahulu. Langkah Sasori begitu panjang dan cepat, sehingga membuat Sakura sedikit berlari untuk menyeimbangkan langkah kakinya dengan Sasori.

"Hei, kemana kita akan pergi?" ucap Sakura, namun Sasori sama sekali tidak menjawab.

Sakura pasrah tak berani mengatakan apapun. Dia melihat jari jemari Sasori menyentuh angka tujuh didinding lift. Sakura membelalakan mata, karena asori akan membawanya ke lantai paling atas dari gedung ini. Memang apa yang telah dia perbuat kepada Sasori sehingga mendadak Sasori ingin menemuinya?. Sakura berusaha mengingat hal-hal yang dia lakukan ketika bertemu Sasori dipesta ulangtahaun perusahaan Taka Group.

Susah payah Sakura mengingat namun Sakura sama sekali merasa tak pernah dia membuat kesalahan pada Sasori. Bagaimana mungkin bisa membuat kesalahan, bahkan pada saat itu bicara sepatah katapun pada Sasoripun tidak pernah. Perlahan pintu lift terbuka. Sasori keluar terlebih dahulu lalu kemudian disusul Sakura. Semakin jauhS asori melangkah, semakin jelas kalau dia membawa Sakura ke atas gedung.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau inginkan dariku? kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Sakura. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sasori melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya.

"Kau bernama Haruno Sakura, benarkan? kau juga adalah istri dari Uchiha Sasuke putra dari pemilik perusahaan in, benar kan?" ucapnya enteng.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Sasuke menikahimu bukan karena dia mencintaimu namun karena dia harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah dia perbuat. Tapi sayang, dia mencintai wanita lain sedangkan cintamu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Keluarga Sasuke memilih untuk membungkam pernikahan ini rapat-rapat agar image keluarga mereka diseluruh Jepang tetap menjadi keluarga yang sangat berwibawa dan berusaha menutupi kebusukan anaknya sendiri." Raut wajahSasori sangatlah santai dan kadang tersenyum sinis pada Sakura.

"Katakan padaku apa tujuanmu mencariku?" Sakura tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dibalik semua ini.

" Tanpa kau sadari Sakura, kau dan aku memiliki suatu kesamaan bahkan keinginan yang sama."

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti dengan perkataanmu?"

"Kau mencintai Sasuke namun dia mencintai Shion. Aku mencintai Shion namun dia mencintai Sasuke. Persamaan kita adalah cinta kita sama-sama bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan orang yang begitu kita cintai. Aku tahu kau begitu sangat mencintai Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi hak kita."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Sakura singkat.

"Dengan keadaanmu seperti ini, seharusnya Sasuke lebih memperhatikanmu dan dia membesarkan anaknya bersamamu bukan hidup bahagia bersama dengan wanita lain. Aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan begitu juga dengan kau, bagaimana?" Sasori kelihatan tenang dan yang begitu panas dan angin yang berhembus kencang membuat Sakura agak sulit mendengarkan perkataan Sasori.

"Kau ingin mengajakku untuk berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua. Menjadikan Sasuke milikku dan Shion milikmu?"

"Tepat sekali. Aku akan melakukannya dan kau hanya membantuku sedikit saja. Aku akan membuatmu diakui oleh keluaraga Sasuke. Aku akan membuat seluruh Jepang tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah memiliki istri dan tidak seharusnya dia menjalin hubungan dengan Shion cucu dari pemilik perusahaan Taka Group . Jika ada wartawan yang mewancaraimu, kau tinggal mengatakan sejujurnya."

"Kau gila? aku tidak akan melakukan hal sepicik itu. Iya kau benar kalau aku menginginkan Sasuke, tapi bukan seperti ini caranya. Maaf jika aku menolak kerja sama denganmu. Aku bahagia kalau orang yang aku cintai itu bahagia. Aku akan mencintai Sasuke dengan caraku sendri. Aku peringatkan kau, jangan pernah kau mengusik kehidupan Sasuke. Mengerti"

"Wah ternyata Sakura yang lembut dan pendiam bisa marah kepadaku. Aku takut hehehe."

"Kau benar-benar gila. Dulu aku mengangumimu karena prestasi yang kau peroleh di dunia entertaint tapi ternyata sikap aslimu seperti ini. Kau benar-benar pintar beracting baik didalam drama maupun dalam kehidupan nyata. Aku pergi!" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai menjauh dari Sasori.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal telah menolak ide dariku."

Sakura sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakan Sasori yang membuat kupingnya panas.

ooOOoo

Saat Sakura kembali menuju kantornya, Sakura merasa khawatir dengan perkataan Sasori. Yah, walaupun dia menolak ajakan Sasori namun dia masih bisa menjalankan rencananya sendiri. Mulai sekarang Sakura akan mewasapadai kegiatan Sasuke walaupun itu adalah hal kecil. Sakura terus berjalan cepat menuju kantor, karena dia harus menghadiri rapat perusahaan bersama dengan investor-investor perusahaan.

Dua jam mempelajari hal yang ada dikantor itu lebih dari cukup untuk menjalankan perusahaan atau bekerja dengan sungguh mulai detik ini. Ketika Sakura sampai diruangan yang kebetulan masih satu ruang dengan Sasuke, Sakura melihat Shion sudah ada disana. Perempuan santik itu sedang asyik berbincang dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya Shion juga tahu kalau ada Sakura disitu.

"Sakura-chan, ternyata kau satu ruangan dengan Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan nada ramah yang terkesan sedikit di paksakan.

"Tentu saja karena disini aku sebagai sekertarisnya" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Ya benar, sebagai sekertaris dan pastinya bukan sebagai istri Sasuke," ujar Shion. Sakura mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya sebisa mungkin. "Bisakah kau membuatkan secangkir kopi untuk aku dan Sasuke. Bukankan tugas sekertaris juga membuatkan kopi atasanya?"

"Baik, kalau begitu kau ingin kopi seperti apa?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Aku ingin kopi dengan sedikit gula. Sasuke suka kopi manis jadi perbanyak gulanya mengerti?"

Sakura tak menjawab, dia lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka Sasuke dan Shion. Sasuke sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura. Sebenarnya dia ingin berbicara lebih banyak lagi dengan Sakura. Lamunannya buyar ketika Shion memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau hari ini ada acara?"

"Iya, hari ini aku ada acara. Malam ini aku harus lembur untuk mengecek laporan dari para karyawan. Hari ini perusahaan kami juga mengadakan rapat dengan para investor asing."

"Hah sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa keluar denganmu. Sungguh menyebalkan".

"Lain kali saja kalau aku tidak sibuk kita pergi bersama."

Sakura selesai membuatkan kopi untuk Shion dan Sasuke. Sakura meletakan dua cangkir kopi ke meja yang dekat dengan tempat duduk Sasuke. Shion memandang tajam kearah Sakura. Senyum sinis tersungging dari bibir Shion, seolah dia menemukan suatu ide cemerlang.

"Sasuke-kun, kapan kau akan menceraikan istrimu?" tanyanya dengan suara keras yang tak wajar. Pertanyaan Shion yang diajukan pada Sasuke membuat amarah Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Namun dalam hati Sakura, berharap Shion segera meminum kopi dengan "sedikit gula" buatannya. "Bukankah semua rakyat Jepang tahu kalau putra dari pengusaha terkaya di Jepang adalah pacar dari cucu seorang pengusaha terkaya nomer dua diJepang. Jika semua orang tahu tentu saja hal ini akan berdampak pada saham perusahaan ayahmu. Bukankah benar begitu Sakura?" tanya Shion senang. Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan Shion. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sakit dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Shion.

"Shion, kenapa kau …"

" Iya, benar sekali nona Shion. Aku akan segera meminta cerai pada Sasuke. Tidak usah menunggu Sasuke yang melakukannya namun aku yang akan memintanya. Tentunya Sasuke akan setuju dengan ide ceraiku ini. Dengan begitu kalian bisa hidup bersama dan bahagia tanpa adanya karang penghalang dalam hidup kalian" ucap Sakura penuh amarah. Shion mulai menyeruput kopi pesanannya sembari memamerkan senyum sinisnya. Brussh! Shion memuntahkan kembali kopi panas yang sudah mampir dimulutnya.

"Hoeek, asin sekali. Hei Sakura, kau menambahkan garam kedalam kopiku?!" ucap Shion murka. Tatapan membunuh ia perlihatkan pada Sakura.

"Kenapa, bukankah kau tidak menyukai gula?. Menurutku dengan sedikit tambahan garam, rasa kopi itu akan terasa lebih enak dan nikmat!" bantah Sakura tanpa takut sedikitpun. Sakura kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Shion. Disisi lain Sasuke terkikik menertawakan Shion.

"Huwaaa berani sekali dia" ucap Shion heran.

ooOOoo

Jam menunjukan pukul 22.00 waktu Jepang. Sakura mengusap-usap pundaknya. Sendirian dia duduk dihalte menunggu bis datang. Saat di kantor, sekertaris Akimoto mengatakan padanya kalau sepulang dari kerja, Sasuke dan dirinya harus menemui pak presedir. Katanya ada hal yang harus dibicarakan. Kalau Sakura tak salah menebak, beliau pasti akan menanyakan tentang pemberitaan di televisi tentang putranya.

Mata Sakura tertuju pada sebuah toko yang tak jauh dari Halte. Toko yang menjual perlengkapan bayi. Dia berjalan menuju toko dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia. Sakura tak menyadari kalau ada seorang pria yang mengikutinya dari kantor. Dari luar toko. terlihat Sasuke sedang memandang Sakura penuh arti yang sibuk memilih-milihpakaian bayi wanita. Hatinya tersayat melihat Sakura. Ingin sekali dia memeluk Sakura disaat sulit seperti ini namun dia tak bisa melakukannya.

Seperti yang Sakura bilang, jika Sakura akan mengajukan padanya, tak ada pilihan lain kalau dia harus menyetujuinya kalau itu memang terjadi dan demi kebahagiaan dan kenyamanan hidup merasa perceraian ini berat untuknya karena dia sadar, kalau dirinya mencintai Haruno Sakura. Sakura membeli satu stel pakaian bayi perempuan yang lucu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat ulah istrinya. Dari mana dia tahu pasti kalau bayi yang di kandungnya adalah perempuan, batin Sasuke. Saat Sakura keluar dari toko Sasuke bersembunyi agar Sakura tak melihatnya.

Akhirnya bisa yang ditunggu oleh Sakura datang. Bis terlihat sangat sepi, hanya ada dia seorang diri yang duduk ditengah-tengah bis lalu kemudian disusul oleh seorang laki-laki tampan berjas masuk kedalam bis. Sakura terkejut, karena laki-laki itu adalah Sasuke. Wajah Sakura yang terlihat ceria sebelumnya berubah menjadi masam seketika. Bis perlahan berjalan, keadaan didalamnya pun sunyi senyap.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah satu hari bekerja?" tanya Sasuke memecahkan kesunyian.

"Cukup melelahkan tapi banyak pelajaran yang diambil hari ini."

"Ketika kau membantuku presentasi. Kau terlihat smart dan hebat heheh," puji Sasuke namun Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. "Apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ini adalah makanan ringan. Entah kenapa aku ingin memakan makanan seperti ini."Kata Sakura bohong. Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar kebohongan dari istrinya.

"Besok, ayah sudah bisa pulang tapi beliau harus beristirahat."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu".

"Sakura, apa kau sudah siap menghadapinya nanti?"

"Menghadapi apa?".

"Pertanyaan yang akan di cecarkan pada kita berdua saat dirumah sakit."

"Ohh itu. Tak ada jalan lain selain kau harus jujur dengan ayahmu, kunci semuanya adalah kau Sasuke"

"Aku mengerti. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Shion itu hebat sekali,"ucap Sasuke singkat. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

ooOOoo

Tak lama kemudian sampailah mereka di rumah sakit. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan berjauhan. Tak ada satu patah pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Sakura berjalan didepan Sasuke. Tangan kanannya asyik mengayun-ayunkan tasnya. Sasuke berjalan perlahan, matanya tak henti memandang Sakura dari belakang. Semakin hari Sakura semakin cantik dan terlihat anggun dengan balutan baju kerja. Langkah kaki mereka membawa dua insane ini ke kamar ayah Sasuke. Didalam ruangan tak hanya ada orang tua Sasuke , namun orang tua Sakura juga. Sepertinya akan ada pembicaraan yang serius.

"Kalian sudah datang?" tanya ibu Sakura ramah. Sasuke dan Sakura membungkuk kecil. Ayah Sasuke melihat putranya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sasuke, bisakah kalian menjelaskan berita yang menjadi perbincangan hangat akhir-akhir ini? Kenapa kau melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu?" tanya ayah Sasuke.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau akan terjadi hal seperti itu ayah."

"Sekarang bagaimana? Semua orang menganggap kalau Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan cucu dari Presdir Taka. Banyak dari mereka yang menginginkan Sasuke dan gadis itu segera menikah. Bahkan presdir Taka sendiri menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk membahas hal ini."

"Apa? apa yang ayah maksudkan?" tanya Sasuke. Ayah Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Presedir Taka ingin sekali kau dan cucunya menikah. Beliau menghubungi ayahmu untuk membahas hal ini. Walaupun ayahmu sudah berusaha menolaknya namun beliau masih memaksa ayahmu. Bahkan peresedir Taka sedikit mengancam ayahmu," ucap Ibu Sasuke. Pandangan beliau beralih memandang Sakura dengan tatapan iba. Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun. Dia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang ia hadapi sekarang.

"Mengancam ayah?" tanya Sasuke ragu

"Sakura apa kau lelah? Kemarilah duduk dengan ibu," ajak Ibunya. Sakura berjalan lalu kemudian duduk didekat ibunya. Ibu Sakura membelai rambut putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Beliau merasa sakit tiap melihat putrinya. Sakura duduk tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Ya mengancamku. Perusahaan Taka adalah investor terbesar diperusahaan kita. Selain itu aku menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses seperti sekarang berkat pengajaran dari beliau. Kalau aku menolaknya maka dia akan menarik semua investasi dari perusahaan ayah. Kalau hal itu terjadi maka besar kemungkinan perusahaan kita akan bangkrut," ucap ayah Sasuke gelisah.

" Presedir Taka, tidak tahu kalau kau sudah menikah Sasuke," ucap Ibunya. Sasuke terdiam. Posisinya benar-benar sulit. Dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Sakura namun dia juga tidak mau membuat keluarganya menderita jika perusahaan mengalami kebangkrutan.

"Kalau begitu, segera urus ceraiku dengan Sasuke!" ucap Sakura tanpa ragu. Semua orang menatap Sakura heran. "Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar perusahaan ayah mertua tetap aman. Lagi pula aku dan Sasuke sama sekali tak memiliki kecocokan. Kami selalu bertengkar dan jarang berbicara. Menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga seperti itu sangatlah sulit. Jadi lebih baik kita bercerai saja." Sakura mengatakan hal itu dengan berat hati namun ini jalan yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

"Iya benar sekali. Biarkan Sakura hidup bersama kami. Dari awal pernikahan ini tidak beres. Lagipula Sasuke melakukan hal itu bukan karena dia mencintai putriku tapi karena dia mabuk" kata Ibu Sakura.

"Benar sekali Uchiha Fugaku sahabatku. Perceraian adalah hal yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Kau bisa mempertahankan perusahaanmu dan menikahkan putramu dengan orang yang dicintainya. Dan putri kami hidup bahagia tanpa tekanan, benar kan? kata ayah Sakura penuh kewibawaan.

"Tapi Kizashi-san …" ucap ayah Sasuke pada ayah Sakura yang merupakan sahabat lamanya.

"Jangan korbankan kehidupanmu demi aku dan keluargaku. Kami sangat bersyukur kau sudah membantu hidup kami selama ini. Lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Putri kami akan baik-baik saja. Kami yang akan membesarkan cucu kami," ujar ayah Sakura.

"Ahhh, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalas segala kebaikanmu padaku selama ini Hyuga Hiashi. Kau selalu membuat aku merasa bersalah padamu. Aku akan memberikan biaya padamu untuk membesarkan cucu kita. Maaf kan aku Hiashi-san," gumam ayah Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah saatnya kita pulang. Aku dan sekeluarga pamit. " Ayah, Ibu dan Sakura beranjak dari ruangan. Mereka berjalan perlahan. Sasuke merasa tak sanggup untuk menjalani semuanya. Dia tak bisa berpisah secepat itu dengan Sakura.

"Biarkan Sakura tinggal bersamaku sebelum kita resmi bercerai."

Semua orang memandang Sasuke begitu pula dengan Sakura. Sakura bingung namun terbesit sedikit rasa bahagia yang ia rasakan karena Sasuke mencegahnya pergi. Namun ini tak boleh terjadi padanya. Dia harus bisa segera menghilangkan perasaannya kepada Sasuke.

ooOOoo

Beberapa jam kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura sampai dirumah yang besar, indah dan mewah. Selama perjalanan Sakura tak mengatakan apapun. Dia langsung menuju kamar. Sakura mengeluarkan dua koper besar. Dia memasukan semua baju-bajunya. Disisi lain Sasuke duduk santai disofa panjang sambil menonton televisi. Tak lama kemudian Sakura muncul dengan dua koper yang diseretnya. Hal ini sontak membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya dan kaget. Sakura tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang berdiri mematung sambil melihatnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke manja. Langkah Sakura terhenti.

"Tidak tahu, yang terpenting aku tak ada di rumah besar ini." Sakura berbicara tanpa melihat Sasuke.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang pada orang tuamu kalau kau harus tinggal bersamaku sebelum kita resmi bercerai" ucap Sasuke.

"Sekarang atau nanti aku pergi dari sini sama saja, karena pada akhirnya suatu saat nanti aku akan keluar dari sini. Jadi untuk apa mengulur-ulur waktu tinggal disini." Sakura perlahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"JANGAN PERGI!" teriak Sasuke. Untuk kedua kalinya Sakura terhenti dari langkahnya.

"Jangan pergi? Kenapa ? bukankah dari dulu kau menginginkan hal ini. Bukankah perceraian denganku adalah impian terbesarmu agar kau bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Shion. Enam bulan sudah aku mengandung bayi ini. Maaf aku melanggar surat perjanjian kita karena aku ingin perceraian ini lebih awal" Sakura tak banyak bicara, dia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Sasuke. Tubuh Sakura mendadak beku, seolah tak bisa di gerakan. "Aku mencintaimu, jadi aku mohon jangan pergi !".

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**WAHHHHH AKHIRNYA SASUKE MENYATAKAN CINTANYA PADA SAKURA 0**


	14. Chapter 14

==PART SEBELUMNYA==

"JANGAN PERGI!" teriak Sasuke. Untuk kedua kalinya Sakura terhenti dari langkahnya.

"Jangan pergi? Kenapa ? bukankah dari dulu kau menginginkan hal ini. Bukankah perceraian denganku adalah impian terbesarmu agar kau bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Shion. Enam bulan sudah aku mengandung bayi ini. Maaf aku melanggar surat perjanjian kita karena aku ingin perceraian ini lebih awal" Sakura tak banyak bicara, dia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Sasuke. Tubuh Sakura mendadak beku, seolah tak bisa di gerakan. "Aku mencintaimu, jadi aku mohon jangan pergi !".

**PLEASE LOOK AT ME / CHAP 14**

**Author : Naragirlz  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING **

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL **

**.**

**INSYALLAH FF INI KURANG DUA ATAU TIGA CHAPTER LAGI SUDAH END DAN JANGAN KHAWATIR FF INI BERAKHIR SEPERTI APA YANG READERS BAYANGKAN/HARAPKAN, WALAUPUN KONFLIKNYA SEDIKIT RIBET, RUMIT DAN NYINETRON BANGET Hehehe. **

**.**

**. **

**.**

Setelah mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke, perasaan Sakura campur aduk antara bahagia dan sedih. Akhirnya setelah penantian yang lama, Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya atau lebih tepatnya juga sudah mencintainya. Sakura perlahan membalikan badan. Matanya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sasuke berharap, setelah dia menyatakan perasaannya Sakura akan kembali padanya, menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang normal seperti rumah tangga orang-orang lainnya.

"Terima kasih kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, tapi ini semua sudah terlambat Sasuke" ucap Sakura dengan pipi yang berlinang air mata.

"Terlambat? tidak Sakura, tak ada yang terlambat untuk memulai semuanya dari awal!"

"Kau salah Sasuke, ini semua sudah terlambat. Apa kau lupa kalau perusahaan ayahmu jatuh ke tangan Taka group. Dalam waktu sedetik saja mereka bisa membuat hidupmu berubah drastis. Andai saja kau mengatakan ini sejak awal padaku maka hal ini tak kan terjadi. Ini adalah takdirku untuk tidak pernah memiliki dirimu. Dibalik ini semua pasti Tuhan akan menunjukan Hal yang terbaik buat semuanya."

"Aku akan bilang pada ayah kalau mereka semua akan baik-baik saja kalau aku tidak menikah dengan Shion. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk mempertahankan perusahaan."

"Apa kau yakin dengan itu? apa kau sudah tahu langkah apa yang akan kau ambil?" ujar Sakura. Sasuke tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan istrinya karena dia sendiri memang tidak tahu apa yang harus lakukan nanti. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Inilah caraku untuk mencintaimu Sasuke, yaitu dengan membuat hidupmu dan keluargamu bahagia. Selama ini aku selalu membuatmu sedih, menderita dan tertekan. Mungkin takdir kamu sebenarnya adalah Shion bukan aku. Sampai Jumpa Sasuke."

Sakura menyeret kedua kopernya penuh dengan perasaan sedih. Tiba-tiba, Sakura merasakan seseorang mendekap tubuhnya dan sepasang tangan bergelayut dikedua sisi bahunya. Hangat, semua udara dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya berubah menjadi hangat. Hangat didalam pelukan Sasuke. Hal ini membuat Sakura semakin menangis dan rasa sakit yang teramat perih di hatinya. Keputusan Sakura sudah bulat untuk berpisah dengan Sasuke serta lebih mementingkan nasib perusahaan milik ayah pria yang dicintainya. Dengan pelan Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari bahunya lalu pergi meninggalkan suaminya. Air matanya terus mengucur deras dan jatuh di pipinya. Sasuke tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, posisinya serba tak mengenakan antara orang tua atau wanita yang dicintainya. Tentunya, orang tua lebih penting dibandingkan apapun yang ada didunia ini karena merekalah yang merawat dan menghidupi kita tanpa meminta imbalan. Sebagai anak satu-satunya, inilah saatnya dia untuk membalas semua kebaikan dan berkorban demi kehidupan serta kebahagiaan orang tuanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura. Sangat mencintaimu!" gumam Sasuke sambil melihat bayang-bayang Sakura yang semakin lama semakin Jauh dari dirinya.

ooOOoo

Sakura melihat pemandangan kota dari dalam Bis. Sudah jauh dia pergi dari Sasuke tapi dia masih terus mengingat wajah pria yang sangat dicintainya. Didalam bis hanya ada satu dua orang suami istri yang duduk disamping Sakura. Candaan sepasang suami istri itu membuat Sakura ingin melihat mereka. Sakura melihat jelas kalau istri dari laki-laki itu hamil. Sang suami begitu gembira dan bahagia dengan membelai perut istrinya yang berisi buah cinta mereka. Tangan sang suami menyentuh lembut perut istrinya dan merasakan gerakan bayinya. Senyum dan tawa gembira hadir dibibir sang suami ketika ia sudah bisa merasakan gerakan sang bayi. Saking bahagianya, sang pria itu mencium kening isitrinya. Melihat hal itu Sakura tersenyum tipis. Dia merasa iri dengan perempuan itu. Sakura iri karena disaat hamil perempuan itu bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari suaminya. Sakura juga ingin Sasuke membelai perutnya dan mengatakan "Anakku, ini adalah ayah". Namun sepertinya itu hanya angan-angan indah Sakura saja. Perlahan jari jemari Sakura membelai perutnya sendiri.

"Tetaplah bersama ibu. Jangan khawatir ibu akan selalu menjagamu walaupun tidak bersama ayahmu lagi." ucapnya pelan dan berurai air mata.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian Sakura sampai disebuah rumah yang bercat serba putih dengan taman yang ada didepan rumahnya. Rumah ini terlihat sepi, seperti tak ada seorangpun yang tinggal dirumah. Namun Sakura mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu rumah minimalis itu. Tak lama kemudian munculah sosok yang ia cari disaat dia sedih yaitu sahabatnya Naruto. Naruto terkejut ketika Sakura tiba-tiba muncul didepan rumahnya beserta dua koper yang dia bawa.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Aku akan menceritakannya padamu nanti. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja. Biar aku yang membawa kopermu."

Sakura berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu rumah Naruto. Naruto membawa kedua koper besar milik Sakura. Sakura duduk disofa dengan mata sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Naruto memperhatikan gadis yang dicintainya itu dengan perasaan iba. Pasti Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura sampai seperti ini, batin Naruto.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa kau sampai pergi dari rumah seperti ini?"

"Aku akan bercerai dengan Sasuke Naruto. Ini sudah keputusanku sedangkan Sasuke sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan cucu dari perushaan Taka yaitu Shion. Dia dulu adalah kekasih Sasuke. Kalau dia tidak menikah dengan Shion maka perusahaan mereka akan bangkrut."  
"Bangkrut? memang apa hubungannya dengan menikah atau tidak?" tanya Naruto bingung.  
"Taka Group merupakan investor terbesar diperusahaan ayah Sasuke. Jika Sasuke menolak maka semua investasi dari mereka akan d tarik kembali. Jika itu terjadi kemungkinan besar perusahaan mereka akan mengalami kebangkrutan. Untuk menghilangkan perasaanku pada Sasuke maka aku memutuskan pergi dari rumah dan melatih diriku sendiri untuk tidak mencintainya," ucap Sakura dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Sebelumnya aku juga sudah tahu tentang berita yang menceritakan Shion dan Sasuke. Jadi mereka mengorbankan dirimu demi kepentingan mereka sendiri!." pekik Naruto emosi.

"Tidak sama sekali tidak. Sebenarnya ayah Sasuke ingin mempertahankanku namun aku yang memaksa mereka melakukan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Naruto, bolehkah aku tinggal disini untuk sementara?"

"Tentu saja,jika kau mau, kau boleh tinggal bersamaku selamanya," kata Naruto serius namun Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Ayo ikut denganku. Ada satu kamar kosong kau bisa memakainya." Sakura mengikuti dimana Naruto membawanya. Tibalah dia disebuah kamar yang lumanayan besar dan rapi serta sangatlah bersih. "Kau bisa memakai kamar ini. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu panggilah aku. Aku akan datang padamu".  
"Iya, Naruto-kun terima kasih," ujar Sakura.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu dan melindungimu. Istirahatlah". Ucap Naruto penuh kasih sayang.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis pada sahabatnya. Ketika Sakura sendirian, ia mulai membereskan bajunya. Satu persatu baju yang ia bawa, Sakura letakkan dilemari. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu sampai kapan dia harus tinggal dirumah Naruto. Dia tidak pulang kerumah karena Sakura tidak mau melihat orang tuanya semakin sedih melihat kehidupannya serta membuat mereka terlalu repot mengurusnya. Sakura terhent sejenak saat dia melihat buku hariannya sendiri. Sakura mengambilnya dan berjalan pelan menuju meja. Dia memulai membuka satu persatu tulisan yang ada di buku hariannya.

Dalam buku harian Sakura, terdapat banyak sekali foto Sasuke. Disamping foto itu terdapat juga kalimat yang mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Foto dari awal bertemu Sasuke sampai sekarang dia menjadi istrinya Sasuke. Sakura sering mencuri gambar Sasuke dari ponselnya secara diam-diam. Buku Harian Sakura berisi tentang perasaannya terhadap Sasuke selama ini. Sakura mengambil pena dan mulai menulis buku hariannya. Dia mencurahkan apa yang ia rasakan. Sejenak terbesit bayangan Sasuke yang menyatakan perasaannya. Sakura tersenyum tipis dan kembali menulis isi hatinya.

ooOOoo

Pagi hari menjelang. Sakura menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Sakura berangkat kerja diantar oleh Naruto, ia tak lagi naik bis. Hari ini adalah hari yang berat buat Sakura, namun dia harus menjadi karyawan yang professional. Masalah pribadi tak boleh mempengaruhi kinerjanya. Sakura menatap penuh arti kantor yang ada dihadapannya. Pelan-pelan Sakura menarik nafas lelu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Sakura, kau harus semangat. Kau pasti bisa!" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura melangkah tanpa ragu menuju ruangan. Sakura bisa melihat jelas Sasuke sedang sibuk membaca laporan dari para karyawan yang belum ia selesaikan. Sakura masuk kedalam ruangan tanpa menyapa Sasuke sedikitpun. Dia mencoba untuk mengabaikan Sasuke dan menganggapnya tidak ada di depan matanya. Usaha Sakura sia-sia dan Sasukelah yang terlebih dahulu menyapanya.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Mmmm," jawab Sakura singkat. Dari Jauh terlihat sekertaris Akimoto berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Sekertaris Akimoto tersenyum ramah bahkan sedkit membungkuk saat menyapa Sakura. Sakurapun membalas sapaan sekertaris Han.

"Tuan muda. Saat ini juga anda harus menghadiri pertemuan dengan presdir Taka Group dan sedikit konfrensi pers."

"Apa? pertemuan ? Konfrensi pers? kenapa mendadak seperti ini? memangnya apa yang akan dibahas?"

"Ehmm beliau akan membahas hari pernikahan anda dengan cucunya. Selain Tuan muda, ayah dan ibu Tuan muda juga datang beserta orang tua Nona Shion," Ucap sekertaris Akimoto. Tubuh Sakura mendadak terasa panas karena menahan amarah mendengar ucapan dari sekertaris Akimoto. "Nona Haruno Sakura juga diharapkan ikut atas pertemuan ini."

"Eh, kenapa aku harus ikut?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Karena setelah pertemuan ini. Perusahaan Taka, perusahaan kita dan Investor lain akan langsung mengadakan rapat ditempat yang sama Nona!" Senyum Sekertaris Akimoto padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan ikut". Sakura mengatakan hal ini dengan berat hati. Apa yang harus ia perbuat? Kira-kira apa yang akan ia rasakan jika mereka membicarakan perihal pernikahan tepat di depan matanya? Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya dia perbuat.

"Aku tak mau menghadiri konfrensi pers!" tegas Sasuke.

"Tuan muda bagaimanapun anda harus melakukannya demi perusahaan ini. Sebenarnya presdir juga menolaknya namun kakek Shion marah bahkan sedikit mengancam." Sasuke memijit-mijit kepalanya. Dia pusing dan tak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyetujuinya.

ooOOoo

Sampailah mereka berdua dihotel imperal palace. Hotel ini merupakan hotel termewah dan termegah di Jepang. Taka Group adalah pemilik hotel ini. Selama didalam mobil, Sakura dan Sasuke tak saling berbicara bahkan Sakura melihat Sasuke pun tidak. Selama perjalanan Sasuke ingin sekali berbicara kepada Sakura namun sikap Sakura yang dingin. Membuat Sasuke enggan untuk memulainya. Mereka berdua mulai masuk kedalam hotel. Tepat direstoran hotel tersebut banyak sekali wartawan yang siap untuk meliput mereka dan akan menjadi berita terhangat di Jepang untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum melakukan konfrensi pers, Sasuke, Sakura dan sekretaris Akmoto memasuki sebuah ruangan. Didalam ruangan itu banyak sekali orang-orang berdasi dari kalangan atas. Sebagai Sekretaris Sakura bertugas untuk mencatat hal-hal penting dalam rapat.

Dua jam berlalu, rapat diruangan tertutup dengan para pengusaha dan investor asing sudah selesai. Sasuke, Shion dan kedua keluarga pengusaha terkaya dinegeri ini berjalan perlahan menuju altar konfrensi persi. Akhirnya, hal seperti ini datang juga dan sebentar lagi Sasuke akan menjadi suami orang lain.

"Sakura-chan!" teriakan seorang pria membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Naruto-kun sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura

"Apa kau lupa, bahwa aku adalah dokter pribadi ayah Sasuke."

"Ah, benar jadi kau disini untuk mendampingi ayah Sasuke."

Shion terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan busana berwarna putih dengan rambut yang tergerai bergelombang. Naruto juga sibuk melihat Sasuke yang terlihat ogah-ogahan menghadiri konfrensi pers. Ingin sekali Naruto memukul wajah Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa dia terlihat santai seperti itu, sedangkan Sakura duduk sedih melihatnya disini? Menurut Naruto ini sungguh keterlaluan. Sakura sama sema sekali tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Terlihat Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduk dan pergi.

"Mau kemana dia?" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Ehhm, Sakura-chan aku mau ke toilet sebentar," ucap Naruto.

"Iya, aku tunggu," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Naruto secara berhati-hati saat ia mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi. Sasuke berjalan menuju ke toilet. Tanpa takut dan ragu sedikitpun, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang sibuk membersihkan wajah beserta tangannya. Dari kaca Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis melihat kedatangan Naruto. Wajah Naruto garang sedangkan Sasuke terlihat sangat santai.

"Ternyata kau dari tadi mengikutiku," ucap Sasuke sambil terus membersihkan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada Sakura? tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya?" tanya Sasuke santai.

Naruto tersulut emosinya karena Sasuke merasa tidak melakukan apapun. BUUK! Naruto memukul wajah Sasuke lalu kemudian menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke dengan kasar. Jarak antara Naruto dan Sasuke sangatlah dekat. Nafas Naruto memburu karena menahan amarah.

"Kau keterlaluan. Benar-benar keterlaluan, bagaimana bisa kau bahagia dan tersenyum diatas penderitaan Sakura? Kau sama sekali tak punya hati. Kau telah merampas masa depan Sakura disaat usianya masih muda. Setelah kau mendapatkan yang berharga darinya dengan mudah kau mencampakannya Hah!"

"Apa? Mencampakannya? Siapa yang mencampakannya?"

"SIAPA LAGI KALAU BUKAN KAU! KAU INI BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK. KAU…".

Naruto berniat meninjukan kembali kepalan tangannya diwajah Sasuke. Sasuke tak melawan dia hanya memejamkan mata menerima apa yang akan Naruto lakukan. Namun Naruto mengurungkan niatnya dan melepaskan cengkaraman tangannya dari kerah Sasuke secara kasar. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Naruto beranjak pergi.

"Aku mencintai Sakura. Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya namun Sakura yang menginginkan semua ini. Dia menginginkan perpisahan ini demi keselamatan perusahaan ayahku." Pernyataan Sasuke secara gamblang membuat langkah Naruto terhenti.

"Naruto, tolong jaga Sakura untukku. Aku yakin kau bisa membuatnya bahagia." Naruto terdiam dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

ooOOOoo

Ditempat lain Sasori memandang gusar kearah televisi dengan berita yang beredar. Senyum sengak tersungging dibibirnya. Tangannya memutar-mutar garpu yang ia gunakan untuk memakan buah apel. Dia benar-benar tidak rela kalau Shion tak menjadi miliknya karena dia tergila-gila pada Shion. Bagaimanapun caranya dia harus memiliki Shion.

"Tak ada cara lain lagi dan aku tak bisa menunggu lama. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri namun terlebih dahulu aku harus bisa mendapatkan Sakura," ucap Sasori pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasori mengambil laptopnya. Dia melihat-lihat foto Sakura bersama Sasuke yang ia simpan didalam flashdisknya. Banyak sekali foto mereka berdua. Naruto membuka sebuah website dan menuliskan sebuah artikel tak lupa dia memasukan foto Sasuke dan Sakura didalammnya. Senyum Lucifer terpancar diwajah Sasori.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki Shion dan Sasuke kau akan hancur beserta keluargamu".

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	15. Chapter 15

==PART SEBELUMNYA==

Ditempat lain Sasori memandang gusar kearah televisi dengan berita yang beredar. Senyum sengak tersungging dibibirnya. Tangannya memutar-mutar garpu yang ia gunakan untuk memakan buah apel. Dia benar-benar tidak rela kalau Shion tak menjadi miliknya karena dia tergila-gila pada Shion. Bagaimanapun caranya dia harus memiliki Shion.

"Tak ada cara lain lagi dan aku tak bisa menunggu lama. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri namun terlebih dahulu aku harus bisa mendapatkan Sakura," ucap Sasori pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasori mengambil laptopnya. Dia melihat-lihat foto Sakura bersama Sasuke yang ia simpan didalam flashdisknya. Banyak sekali foto mereka berdua. Naruto membuka sebuah website dan menuliskan sebuah artikel tak lupa dia memasukan foto Sasuke dan Sakura didalammnya. Senyum Lucifer terpancar diwajah Sasori.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki Shion dan Sasuke kau akan hancur beserta keluargamu".

**PLEASE LOOK AT ME / CHAP 15**

**Author : Naragirlz  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING **

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL **

.

**~Penjelasan~**

**Kemarin ada komentar yang mengatakan FF ini berbelit-belit ceritanya. Aku akui emang konflik disini sangat complicated alias rumit, ribet dan sebagainya. Bagi yang masih suka sama FF ini saya sangat berterima kasih. Tapi kalau ada yang nggak suka sama FF ini ya tidak apa-apa. Itu hak masing-masing orang hehehe**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terdiam. Matanya melihat kearah meja orang tuua Sasuke beserta Presdir Taka yang duduk bersebelahan. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Shion. Sakura memaklumi kenapa dulu Sasuke begitu mencintai Shion, karena dia benar-benar terlihat cantik. Sakura merasa dirinya tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Shion. Sakura teringat saat Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya. Sebenarnya dia agak ragu dan tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke kemarin. Benarkah seorang Sasuke menyukainya? Dari jauh Naruto berjalan menuju Sakura, samar-samar gadis berambut pink ini melihat Sasuke yang berjalan tak jauh dari Naruto. Sejenak Mata Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu, namun keduanya saling memalingkan wajah. Degupan Jantung Sakura seperti biasnya, selalu abnormal setiap kali dia memandang Sasuke. Bagaimanapun Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke.

"Sakura, apa aku terlalu lama?" tnya Naruto.

" Ah sama sekali Tidak."

Sakura kembali melihat kearah gerombolan wartawan begitupula dengan Naruto. Para wartawan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepada mereka berenam. Pertanyaan wartawan pertama kali ditujukan kepada Presedir Taka. Ekspresi wajah kakek Shion benar-benar luar biasa. Beliau terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Pak presedir, seperti yang telah kami dengar sebelumnya, benarkah kalau konfrensi pers ini akan membicarakan pernikahan antara kedua belah pihak?" tanya seorang wartawan.

"Benar sekali, pertemun ini akan membahas rencana pernikahan cucuku dengan putra dari perusahaan Fourth Group," ujar presdir Taka.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan bisinis kalian? Misalnya agar saham kalian meningkat drastis dipasar Global?" terlihat seorang wartawan wanita bertumbuh kurus sibuk mengajukan pertanyaan kepada mereka.

"Tidak sama sekali tidak. Pernikahan ini murni dari hubungan yang sudah terjalin lama antara putriku dan Sasuke. Bukankah begitu tuan Uchiha Fugaku?" tanya ayah Shion pada ayah Sasuke. Dari awal ayah Sasuke tidak begitu suka dengan pertemuan ini, beliau lebih banyak melamun. Lamunananya buyar ketika orang tua Shion bertanya sesuatu padanya.

"Eh, tentu saja ini tak ada kaitanya dengan perusahaan. Acara pernikahan ini kami lakukan karena rasa cinta yang timbul diantara mereka berdua". Senyum ayah Sasuke yang terlihat seperti dipaksakan.

"Lalu kami ingin sekali mendengar komentar dari kedua calon pengantin. Bagaimana prasaan kalian?" Wartawan itu menyodorkan micnya pada Shion. Shion tersnyum manis pada mereka dan mulai berkomentar.

"Tentuya aku sangat bahagia. Aku sudah memimpikan saat-saat seperti ini" ujar Shion.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tuan Sasuke. Apa komentar anda?"

"Aku akan menjalaninya walaupun sebenarnya ini sulit bagiku," jawab Sasuke enteng. Semua orang terdiam sejenak dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Kakek Shion tahu ini adalah suasana yang tak mengenakan jadi beliau berusaha mencairkan.

"Ahahaha, tentu saja sulit karena kau harus menikah di usia muda," kata kakek Shion tiba-tiba.

"Kapan rencana tanggal pernikahannya?" tanya wartawan yang berusaha mendapatkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hari pernikahan jatuh pada tanggal 25 November. Dua minggu dari sekarang. Semua persiapan pernikahan sudah berjalan sekitar tujuh puluh lima persen. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya hehehe," ucap kakek Shion santai.

Sasuke beserta orang tuanya saling pandang bahkan terkesan sedikit kaget. Seolah mereka tidak tahu menahu tentang jatuhnya tanggal pernikahan mereka. Beda sekali dengan orang rua Shion yang santai dan terkesan bahagia dengan semuanya. Sepertinya penentuan tanggal pernikahan adalah keputusan sepihak tanpa adanya pembicaraan bersama sebelumnya. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Dia benar-benar frustasi dengan semua yang ia hadapi sekarang. Sakura terkejut dan shock mendengar tanggal pernikahan Sasuke dan Shion. Naruto sekilas melihat kearah Sakura yang tampak sedih.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura. Sakura diam lalu melihat kearah Naruto. "Naruto-kun apa kau mau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke konsultan perkawinan untuk mengajukan surat perceraian," ucap Sakura.

ooOOoo

Hari ini merupakan hari yang melelahkan bagi Sasuke. Banyaknya pekerjaan ditambah lagi pertemuan yang tidak penting baginya membuat tubuhnya seakan remuk dan tak bisa bergerak. Sasuke memandang jendela kamar yang langsung memperlihatkan pemandangan taman yang penuh dengan lampu warna-warni. Sesekali Sasuke meneguk teh hangat yang dibuatnya. Sasuke melihat jam yang melingka ditangannya. Sudah pukul Sembilan malam. Tak terasa hari sudah semalam ini.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamar, entah kenapa ia begitu ingin berjalan menuju kamar yang ada disamping kamarnya. Dulu kamar ini adalah kamar Sakura. Sasuke duduk diatas ranjang yang biasa digunakan Sakura untuk tidur. Sasuke mengelus-elus sprei dan mengingat kembali moment saat dia pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Sakura. Senyum tipis terulas di bibir Sasuke.

"Sakura, kenapa kau pergi disaat aku mulai mencintaimu dan membutuhkanmu. Pulanglah, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin kau memasakan pasta dan spageti untukku lagi."

Sasuke sangat menyesal dengan perbuatannya selama ini kepada Sakura. Tak pernah sedikitpun dia baik hati pada Sakura. Sasuke ingin memutar waktu ketika pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Sakura dibangku sekolah dan orang yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta adalah Sakura bukan Shion. Sasuke ingin merubah takdir dalam dimensi waktu, namun sayang itu semua hanya bualan semata. Sekarang Sasuke tahu Sakura seratus kali lebih baik daripada Shion. Dia merasa bodoh karena dibutakan oleh kecantikan dan kemolekan tubuh seorang wanita yang wajahnya penuh dengan polesan make up. Ting..tong.. tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Siapa malam-malam berkunjung kesini?" gerutu Sasuke.

Sasuke mengecek kedatangan seseorang dimonitor kecil yang letaknya tak jauh dari pintu. Pria tampan ini membelalakan mata, ketika mengetahu Sakura seorang gadis yang dirindukannya sekarang ada didepan rumahnya. Sasuke meletakkan gelas tehnya disembarang tempat lalu merapikan rambutnya. Sasuke mengembuskan nafasnya dan mulai membuka pintu. Pertama kali yang Sasuke lakukan adalah teresnyum manis pada Sakura namun sayang gadis itu tak membalas senyumnya.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya Sakura.

"Ten-tentu saja boleh," jawab Sasuke gelagapan.

Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke lalu kemudian duduk disofa. Sasuke diam dan berjalan mengikuti Sakura. Sasuke senang. akhirnya Sakura datang kembali. Menurut Sasuke, Sakura pasti akan tinggal disini bersama dirinya karena Sasuke tahu Sakura juga masih mencintainya dan merindukannya. Sasuke duduk tepat didepan Sakura.S asuke tak berani memulai pembicaraan namun dia menunggu Sakura yang berbicara. Bisa melihat Sakura sedekat ini lagi sungguh anugrah yang terindah buatnya. Sasuke melihat Sakura menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat panjang padanya.

"Bukalah?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Bukalah kau akan tahu,"jawab Sakura.

Sasuke mulai membuka amplop dan membaca tulisan kertas yang ada didalamnya. Sasuke lemas dia, sudah tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ingin sekali dia menangis namun sebisa mungkin dia menahannya. Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau Sakura benar-benar akan melakukan hal ini.

"Surat perceraian?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Iya, aku ingin mempercepat perceraian kita. Lagipula dua minggu lagi kau akan menjadi suami orang lain tidak baik kalau kamu masih mempunyai istri. Jadi aku melakukan ini agar pernikahanmu berjalan lancar," ujar Sakura. Sasuke terdiam dan menundukan kepala.

"Kau benar-benar bercerai ingin denganku?" ucap Sasuke dengan berlinang air mata. Sakura kaget melihat Sasuke menangis, baru kali ini Sakura melihat Sasuke menangis untuknya. "Tak bisakah kau mempertimbangkannya lagi dan hidup bersamaku?"

Sakura diam sejenak. Pertanyaan Sasuke ini menusuk hatinya. Kalau boleh jujur dia ingin sekali hidup bersama Sasuke serta merawat bayi yang ia kandung berdua. Tapi Sakura tak mau egois karena cintanya, bagaimana nasib keluarga Sasuke jika dia tetap bersamanya. Sasuke tidak boleh hidup menderita demi dirrnya. Sakura lebih bahagia jika Sasuke tak hidup dengannya namun dia bisa hidup dengan aman serta nyaman tentunya juga penuh kebahagiaan.

"Ini sudah keputusanku Sasuke. Jadi jangan menolaknya, tolong tanda tangani berkas itu."

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku? apa karena Naruto kau melakukan ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Naruto sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan ini Sasuke" bantah Sakura.

"Kalau itu maumu baiklah aku akan menandatanganinya."

Sakura bisa melihat jelas Sasuke mulai menggoreskan tinta hitam itu disurat ajuan cerainya. Sebentar lagi tinggal menjalani proses sidang perceraian, batin Sakura. Setelah Sasuke menandatang surat ajuan cerai, Sakura melipat dan memasukannya kedalam tas. Saat itu Juga Sakura berdiri untuk pergi.

"Aku pikir urusan kita sudah selesai. Aku pergi!" ujar Sakura

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke sambil mengusap air mata yang menetes dipipinya. Sakurapun berhenti. "Temani aku untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini denganmu aku mohon," rengek Sasuke. Sakuratak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

ooOOOoo

Derai angin berhembus keras menyapu kulit wajah Sasuke dan Sakura. Pori-pori mereka menyempit karena udara dingin yang menyentuhnya. Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri sambil meletakan tanganya diatas pembatas pagar sungai Tokyo. Pinggiran jembatan rainbow menyemprotkan air pelangi yang begitu indah dan menakjubkan. Keindahan atraksi air yang Jembatan Rainbow tunjukan sama sekali tak membuat suasana hati mereka lebih baik. Semuanya masuk kedalam kepedihannya masing-masing. Sasuke memandang Sakura tanpa henti dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kalau kita sudah berpisah nanti. Apa kau tetap akan mengingatku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin tidak, karena mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha menghilangkan perasaanku padamu. Kalau aku terus menjaga perasaan ini bagaimana nanti kalau aku melihat berita tentang kau dan istrimu ditelevisi. Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan bagiku."

"Jadi kau akan membuang semua kenangan tentangku?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Bahkan terkadang aku ingin punya penyakit amnesia agar bisa lupa semua tentangmu."

Sasuke merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berwarna keperakan. Kedua tangannya memegang pundak Sakura dan mengarahkan tubuh Sakura perlahan agar berhadapan dengannya. Sakura sedikit bingung. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan?

"Terima kasih kau sudah mengorbankan cintamu demi aku dan keluargaku. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus katakan padamu untuk berterima kasih. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku menyesal telah memperlakukanmu secara buruk selama kau menjadi istriku. Aku benci pada diriku kenapa aku mencintaimu disaat-saat terakhir aku bersamamu. Aku sama sekali tak ingin kau jauh dariku. Aku ingin kau selalu ada disampingku, tapi karena kau menginginkan perpisahan ini aku akan melakukannya namun aku akan tetap mencintaimu Sakura-chan. "untuk kedua Sasuke kalinya meneteskan airmata didepan Sakura. Tak hanya Sasuke yang menangis tapi Sakura juga.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, ini untuk kebaikanmu dan orang tuamu," ucap Sakura.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu." Sasuke memperlihatkan sebuah kalung, bergantung sebuah bintang yang berukuran sedang. Sasuke memakaikan kalung itu pada Sakura sambil terus menangis.

"Aku memilih gantungan bintang karena aku tahu kau selalu bercerita kepada bintang disaat sedih dan bahagia. Jika kau tak bisa menemukan bintangmu lagi dilangit maka lihatlah bintang yang ada dilehermu. Dia juga akan senantiasa mendengarkan curahan hatimu. Nama bintang ini adalah Sasu star, mungkin itu sedikit konyol. Tapi walau bukan aku yang bersamamu namun benda ini akan selalu menemanimu dan dia mewakili diriku."

Sakura tak bergeming sedikitpun. Pandangannya terus melihat kearah Sasuke. Air matanya semakin mengalir deras. Ingin dia memeluk Sasuke namun dia tak bisa karena dia harus melupakan Sasuke.

"Mulai detik ini kita akan benar-benar berpisah. Jangan sapa aku kalau kau melihatku. Karena aku tak ingin menambah rasa sakit yang ada dalam hatiku. Maafkan kesalahanku selama ini Sakura dan satu lagi, tolong jagalah anakku. Jika dia sudah besar Katakan padanya kalau dia masih punya seorang ayah yaitu aku." Sasuke mengelus perut Sakura yang sudah besar dengan lembut. Wajah Sasuke berada didepan perut Sakura. Kedua tangannya menyentuh perut wanita yang dicintainya.

"Sasuke-kun.." tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Anakku, Ini adalah Ayah. Jagalah ibumu, jangan buat ibumu kesakitan karenamu. Ayah akan pergi dan suatu saat nanti, ayah pasti akan mengunjungimu. Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya. Sasuke kembali berdiri dan melihat Sakura penuh kepedihan. "Maaf aku pergi."

Selangkah demi selangkah Sasuke memantapkan hatinya untuk menerima semuanya lalu mencoba pergi untuk selamanya dari sisi Sakura. Mungkin memang Tuhan tak akan pernah menyatukan Sakura dengannya. Mungkin juga ada ssesuatu yang lebih baik lagi dalam hidupnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura, namun Sasuke sama sekali tak menggubris panggilan Sakura.

Sakura mengeluarkan suara tangisan yang keras. Dadanya terasa sesak menerima semua kenyataan ini. Sakura terduduk lemas ditrotoar. Matanya terus memandang bayang-bayang Sasuke yang semakin mengecil. Disisi lain Sasuke terus menjauh, matanya tak pernah berhenti mengalirkan air mata yang berasal dari kepedihan hatinya. Sasuke sudah tak bisa menahan tangis yang menyekat kerongkongannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

ooOOoo

Naruto mondar-mandir diruang tamu sambil sesekali dia melihat jam dinding. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam namun Sakura tak kunjung pulang. Naruto khawatir, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sakura. Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Naruto terbuka. Terlihat sosok Sakura dengan wajah masam dan lelah masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Aku pulang," ujar Sakura pelan dan tak bersemangat.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Sakura? kau tampak sedih, apa ada yang berbuat jahat padamu?"

"Tidak Naruto. Semuanya berjalan lancar dan dia sudah menandatangi ajuan ceraiku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto, Sakura membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Naruto tidak munafk, dia merasa bahagia jika Sakura berpisah dengan Sasuke namun dia juga tidak senang melihat Sakura yang tampak sedih seperti ini.

"Aku ke kamar dulu," ucap Sakura.

"Ehm. Sakura-chan, aku sudah memasak makan malam untukmu. Jadi makanlah," ajak Naruto, lagi-lagi Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan aggukan dan beranjak pergi kekamar.

Setibanya dikamar, Sakura melempar tasnya ditempat tidur. Tangannya perlahan melepas kalung pemberian Sasuke dan melihatnya sejenak. Sakura bisa pastikan kalau kalung ini sangatlah mahal. Melihat kalung itu, Sakura jadi terinngat tentang kejadian yang ia alami dengan Sasuke barusan. Sakura menghembuskan nafas pelan, seolah dia tak bisa bernafas karena banyak tekanan yang harus ia terima.

"Aku tak boleh memakai ini karena aku harus melupakanmu." Sakura menyimpan kalung itu di meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

Di sisi lain, terlihat Naruto sibuk menata serangkaian bunga diatas meja makan. Ditengah bunga terdapat dua lilin berwarna merah. Selain bunga dan lilin terdapat juga dua buah anggur merah bergelas besar disisi meja. Ruang makan yang sederhana disulap oleh Naruto menjadi ruang makan yang romantis dan indah. Di bawah lantai terdapat lilin-lilin yang menyala terang. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat makan. Melihat banyak cahaya lilin, Sakura penasaran dan berjalan pelan. Sakura tak percaya melihat ini semua. Naruto hanya tersenyum manis pada sahabat kecilnya.

"Kau sudah datang. Silahkan duduk tuan putri hehehe," ujar Naruto.

"Naruto, apa ini?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Makan malam spesial ini khusus untukmu. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau suka?"

"Aku benar-benar suka dan ini sangatlah Indah," ucap Sakura penuh dengan senyuman.

Tak disangka Naruto berlutut didepan Sakura. Untuk kedua kalinya Sakura tercengang dan bingung karena ulah Naruto. Naruto merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Pelan namun pasti Naruto membuka kotak itu. Sebuah cincin berlian terpajang indah.

"Naruto, sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

"Sakura menikahlah denganku. Aku tahu sampai saat ini kau belm mencintaiku. Tapi aku ingin kau menjadi istriku. Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia selamanya bersamaku."

"Tapi Naruto aku…"

"Pikirkanlah anakmu Sakura. kalau anakmu lahir dia membutuhkan seorang ayah. Dia membutuhkan nama seorang ayah untuk mengurus semuanya. Apa kau mau anakmu terlahir tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah dan bertanya siapa ayahnya. Sakura, aku mau menjadi ayah dari anakmu walaupun itu bukan darah dagingku. Jadi maukah kau menjadi istriku setelah kau resmi bercerai dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura bingung. Otaknya tak bisa memikirkan semua ini. Pertanyaan sederhana dari Naruto namun jawaban pertanyaan itu lebih menyulitkan daripada soal matematika, fisika maupn Kimia. Tapi ada benarnya juga ucapan Naruto tentang anaknya nanti. Ya seharusnya dia lebih memikirkan tentang masa depan anaknya dari pada kisah asmaranya.

"Masalah kau akan mencintaiku atau tidak biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya," kata Naruto. Jantung Naruto berdetak cepat berharap Sakura menerima lamarannya. Sakura memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghirup lalu menghembuskan udara yang ia terima.

"Baiklah Naruto. Aku akan mencoba memulai kehidupan baru denganmu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Sakura mengangguk, Narutopun Girang dan melompat-lompat. "Terima kasih Sakura-chan, terima kasih!"

Naruto memeluk Sakura erat. Terkadang apa yang kita rencanakan sangat berbeda dengan rencana terbaik Tuhan. Mungkin Naruto adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Mulai sekarang Sakura akan belajar mencintai Naruto.

ooOOOoo

Pagi harinya Sakura memulai aktivitas rutin sebagai skretaris dari bos perusahaan Fourth Group. Ada yang aneh hari ini dari pandangan mata semua karyawan. Mereka semua memandang Sakura dengan tatapan aneh, bahkan ada diantara mereka yang bisik-bisik. Namun Sakura tak mau ambil pusing dia tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh mereka. Sasuke belum datang, tak biasanya Sasuke datang terlambat. Sakura mengaktifkan PC'nya untuk mengetik laporan perusahaan yang sudah menjadi tugasnya. Sebelum memulai kerja, Sakura ingin sekali browsing sesuatu tentang ibu dan anak diinternet.

Namun dipinggiran situs buatan negara Jepang sejenis google bernama _Mixi_ dikolom "HOT NEWS". Terpampang fotonya bersama Sasuke. Foto dimana Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang dan Sakura membawa koper. Ia ingat _moment_ ini adalah _moment_ saat dia akan meninggalkan rumah Sasuke. Artikel itu berudul **_"UCHIHA SASUKE SANG PEWARIS DARI FOURTH GROUP SUDAH BERISTRI". _**Sakura membekap mulutnya. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membuka link Hot news tersebut. Ternyata selain foto pelukan itu, masih banyak lagi foto Sakura yang lain bersama Sasuke saat menjalankan aktivitas dirumah, bahkan ada satu foto ciuman mereka disaat menghadiri pesta ulang tahun perusahaan kakek Shion.

"Kenapa Artikel semacam ini bisa menyebar? Bagaimana ini?"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**KURANG DUA CHAPTER, FF INI TAMAT. SEJAUH INI AKU SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH PADA KALIAN YANG TAK BOSAN DAN MENANTI FF INI. **


	16. Chapter 16

==PART SEBELUMNYA==

Namun dipinggiran situs buatan negara Jepang sejenis google bernama _Mixi_ dikolom "HOT NEWS". Terpampang fotonya bersama Sasuke. Foto dimana Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang dan Sakura membawa koper. Ia ingat _moment_ ini adalah _moment_ saat dia akan meninggalkan rumah Sasuke. Artikel itu berudul **_"UCHIHA SASUKE SANG PEWARIS DARI FOURTH GROUP SUDAH BERISTRI". _**Sakura membekap mulutnya. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membuka link Hot news tersebut. Ternyata selain foto pelukan itu, masih banyak lagi foto Sakura yang lain bersama Sasuke saat menjalankan aktivitas dirumah, bahkan ada satu foto ciuman mereka disaat menghadiri pesta ulang tahun perusahaan kakek Shion.

"Kenapa Artikel semacam ini bisa menyebar? Bagaimana ini?"

**PLEASE LOOK AT ME / CHAP 16**

**Author : Naragirlz  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING **

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL **

.

**~Penjelasan~**

**AKU MENGUPLOAD DUA CHAPTER SEKALIGUS KARENA BESOK SAYA SIBUK. TERIMA KASIH YA BUAT YANG MENSSUPORT SAYA, MENGHARGAI KARYA SAYA DAN MENASEHATI SAYA. AKU SANGAT BERTERMIKA KASIH. SEMOGA ENDING FF INI TIDAK MENGECEWAKAN KALIAN. MUNGKIN ENDING FF INI YA "GITU-GITU DOANK" ATAU MUNGKIN "MAKSA BANGET" hehehe. **

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengerti kenapa semua karyawan dikantor ini memandangnya aneh pagi ini. Sakura sama sekali tak memikirkan dampak artikel ini kepadanya namun dia lebih memikirkan dampak berita ini kepada Sasuke beserta keluarganya. Mereka akan berada diposisi sulit. Tak lama, Sasuke datang tanpa melihat maupun menyapanya. Sakura ingat dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi malam. dia meminta jangan sapa dia sedikitun walaupun Sasuke ada dihadapannya. Tapi dalam situasi gawat seperti ini, semua ucapan Sasuke tak berarti lagi. Apa Sasuke sudah tahu berita ini? batin Sakura. Sasuke duduk santai dikursinya, ia langsung sibuk mengecek laporan-laporan karyawan. Sakura semakin yakin kalau Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa. Sekertaris Akimoto datang dengan langkah cepat dan gugup menuju Sasuke. Diruang Sasuke, sekertaris Akimoto menyalakan computer dan memperlihatkan sesuatu pada Sasuke. Sasuke terbelalak dan menatap Sekertaris Akimoto tajam. Kemudian sekertaris Akimoto berjalan menuju Sakura.

"Bagaimana menurut anda tuan?" tanya Sekertaris Akimoto.

"Syukurah, aku memang sudah memiliki istri. Biar semua warga Jepang tahu bahwa Haruno Sakura adalah istriku, walaupun sebentar lagi kami akan bercerai."

"Tuan muda kenapa anda setenang ini, masalah ini bukan masalah biasa. Ini menyangkut perusahaan ayah anda!" ucap Sekretaris Akimoto.

Sasuke sudah tak tahan lagi mendengar ocehan dan pertimbangan-pertimbangan sekretaris utama ayahnya ini. Sasuke membanting bukunya ke lantai. Berkas-berkas perusahaan pun berterbangan serta berserakan. Wajah Sasuke memerah karena menahan amarah mahadahsyat yang bersarang dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa kalian mengorbankan cinta dan hidupku demi kelangsungan perusahaan ini hah? Kenapa aku tak bisa hidup bahagia dengan Sakura? Sebenarnya apa salahku sehingga Tuhan mengujiku dengan hal serumit ini!"

Sekretaris Akimoto masih tak mengatakan apa-apa. Selama beberapa menit, beliau hanya memandang Sasuke dengan perasaan Iba. Dalam hati sekretaris Akimoto tahu bagaimana perasaan yang Sasuke rasakan. Memilih orang tua atau seseorang yang kita cintai, itu pilihan sulit. Hidup bagaikan buah Simalakama, memilih ini juga menyakitkan, itupun juga menyakitkan. Hal seperti ini pernah ia rasakan saat ia masih muda, orang tua adalah tempat terbaik didunia ini untuk kembali. Akimoto muda pun memilih orang tuanya daripada kekasihnya.

"Tuan muda, Orang tua adalah tempat terbaik didunia ini untuk kembali. Orang tua adalah harta karun abadi dalam kehidupan kita. Hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan, selanjutnya terserah anda." Sekretaris Akimoto beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke meremas-remas kepalanya sambil berteriak.

"Arrghhhh, bagaimana cara mengatasi para wartawan yang akan mempertanyakan masalah ini? Apa aku harus menemui mereka."

"Lebih baik jangan tuan muda. Untuk Sementara kita jangan menanggapi masalah ini. Presedir Taka ingin sekali bertemu dengan anda untuk membahas masalah ini."

"Aku mengerti," jawab Sasuke singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sekretaris Akimoto.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku? apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Lebih baik Nona Sakura disini saja."

"Baiklah."

Sekertaris Akimoto menyusul Sasuke. Didalam ruang yang yang besar Sakura sendirian dan memikirkan sesuatu untuk bisa mencari jalan keluar atas masalah ini. Tanpa sengaja Sakura mengingat seseorang, iya seseorang yang dulu mengajaknya bekerja sama untuk memisahkan Sasuke dan Shion. Sakura membekap mulutnya. Dia sadar kalau semua ini adalah perbuatan Sasori. Sakura merasakan getaran didalam tasnya. Nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya, tanpa ragu Sakura mengangkat panggilan misterius itu  
" Halo?"  
"Apa kau sudah melihat hot news hari ini. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?". Suara bass di seberang membuat Sakura terkejut. Sakura tahu orang ini, orang inilah yang membuat kekacauan. "Sudah aku bilang padamu, kau akan menyesal kalau kau tak mau bekerja sama denganku. Maaf kalau kau kulibatkan dalam rencanaku. Tapi memang ini cara terbaik," ucap pria itu.  
"Kau..kau adalah Sasori, benar kan? jadi kau yang melakukan semua ini? Sudah aku bilang padamu jangan sentuh kehidupan Sasuke sedikitpun."

"Kau mengancamku? Sekarang datanglah di Apartemen Restro lantai 15 B. Temui aku disana kita akan membahas urusan kerja sama kita," ucap Sasori.

"Apa? sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau bekerja sama denganmu!"

"Kalau nyawa Sasuke sebagai taruhannya, apa kau masih bisa berbicara seperti itu?

"Ap—apa? aku pringatkan padamu jangan kau …"

"Lebih baik kau datang kemari, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Aku tunggu kau tiga puluh menit dari sekarang." Sambungan telfon putus. Sakura diam sejenak dan berpikir, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk datang ke apartemen yang dimaksud Sasori.

ooOOoo

Sakura berjalan cepat. Tak peduli orang memandang sinis, benci dan marah padanya yang terpenting sekarang adalah menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke. Sakura sama sekali tak menyangka Sasori akan melakukan hal sejauh ini. Ada yang aneh Sasori, Sakura tak tahu itu apa tapi sikap Sasori memiliki kejanggalan bahkan terkesan jahat dan brutal. Sesampainya didepan pintu keluar dan masuk perusahaan, Sakura melihat banyak sekali wartawan berjejer disana. Penjaga Keamanan berusaha mencegah mereka untuk masuk. Hembusan nafas panjang Keluar dari mulut Sakura. Sakura menerobos kerumunan wartawan. Tak lupa ia menutup wajahnya dengan tas. Upaya Sakura berhasil dan memberhentikan sebuah taksi.

"Pak, Apartemen Restro".

"Baik Nona," Sakura pun melesat pergi bersama taksi menuju apartemen Sasori.

ooOOoo

Di ruangan yang biasa digunakan rapat. Terlihat presdir Taka, Shion beserta orang tuanya duduk menahan amarah. Tak lupa juga orang tua Sasuke yang hadir. Sasuke duduk didekat ayahnya. Suasana sangatlah terasa canggung. Mata presdir menatap Sasuke beserta orang tuanya dengan tatapan menakutkan.

"Bagaimana bisa ada kabar seperti ini?!" tanya kakek Shion penuh amarah. "Benarkah yang dikatakn artikel ini kalau sudah memiliki seorang istri? Bukankah dia itu adalah sekertarismu!?" Nada suara beliau meninggi. Sejenak semuanya terdiam namun Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbicara.  
"Yang ditulis oleh artikel itu benar. Aku sudah mempunyai istri dan dia adalah sekertarisku, Haruno Sakura. Umurku memang masih muda dan aku menikahinya karena untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanku, tapi aku sekarang mencintainya" ucap Sasuke.

"Dia adalah anak dari sahabatku. Dia juga sudah aku anggap anak sendiri. Keluarga kami sangat menyayangi gadis itu. Sakura adalah gadis yang baik, berhati mulia, dan lemah lembut. Semua orang pasti akan merasa nyaman di sampingnya." Sekarang Ayah Sasuke yang angkat bicara.  
"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Semua orang sudah tah kalau dalam waktu dekat cucuku dan anakmu menikah. Apa pernikahan ini akan dibatalkan begitu saja?" kata kakek Shion.

"Jangan, jangan batalkan pernikahan ini, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu sejak dulu kalau Sasuke sudah memiliki istri. Namun aku tak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu karena aku yakin Sasuke sebenarnya masih mencintaiku walaupun dia mengatakan juga mencintai Sakura. Hubungan ini sudah berlangsung lama. Walaupun akahir-akhir ini Sasuke sedikit berubah padaku namun aku masih mencintainya," ucap Shion penuh ketegasan.

"Tak ada jalan lain untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Kalian harus mengadakan konfrensi pers dan bilang pada para wartawan kalau itu sama sekali tidak benar," ujar peresedir enteng.  
"Apa? kau menyuruh anakku untuk tidak mengakui istrinya. Apa-apaan ini?" Ibu Sasuke tak trima kalau anaknya harus berbohong di depan publik. "Ini semua tidak mungkin"  
"Kalau kau menolaknya maka aku akan membuat perusahaanmu bangkrut detik ini juga."  
"Baiklah aku akan melakukan konfrensi pers dan aku akan melakukan apa yang anda perintahkan."

"Hei, Sasuke!" bentak ayah Sasuke.

ooOOoo

Sakura berdiri disebuah pintu ruang apartemen. Tanpa ragu dia memencet tombol. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Sakura melihat-lihat didalam ruangan. Terdapat banyak sekali foto cantik Shion disebuah dinding. Sakura tahu kalau Sasori begitu mencintai Shion. Batang hidung Sasori masih belum terlihat. Mungkin dia dikamar mandi karena Sakura mendengar suara gemericik air disebuah ruangan. Pelan namun pasti Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, tak sengaja kakinya menginjak tumpukan kaset dvd yang bergenre kriminal atau lebih tepatnya film tentang pembunuhan sadis. Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat sampul kaset tersebut. Apa Sasori tak merasa risih dengan film seperti ini? Sakura duduk disofa. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura melihat satu fofo Sasuke terletak tepat ditengah papan panah.

"Kau sudah datang?" Suara Sasori membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku Sasori? Katakan sekarang."

"Ini mudah sekali. Kau hanya perlu memberi kesaksian saat mereka mengadakan konferensi pers. Katakan padanya kalau kau adalah istri sah Sasuke dengan begitu Shion dan Sasuke tak jadi menikah."

"Begitu cintakah kau pada Shion sehingga kau melakukan apapun untuk bisa memilikinya." Sasori nyegir kuda menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku begitu mencintainya. Kalau tidak mana mungkin aku berbuat sejauh ini."

"Kalau aku tidak mau melakukannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?".

Sasori berjalan menuju sebuah meja Dia membuka laci dan mengambil sebuah pisau kecil. Sasori melemparkan pisau dipapan panah. Pisau itu menancap tepat ditengah-tengah fofo wajah Sasuke. Sakura tahu maksud dari Sasori melempar pisau itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat tadi. Aku akan menyingkirkannya sendiri ."

"APA KAU GILA! AKU AKAN MELAPORKANMU KE KANTOR POLISI!"

Sasori mengambil sesuatu dibelakang punggungnya kemudia ia arahkan ke wajah Sakura. Sebuah pistol tepat berada didepan wajah cantik Sakura. Sakura tak berani bergerak, dia hanya diam serta menatap tajam Sasori.

"Apa kau tahu, pistol ini berisi peluru jika aku menarik pelatuknya maka peluru ini akan mengenai kepalamu. Jangan banyak bicara. Ikuti saja perintahku!".

Sasori sedikit menjauh namun tangannya masih menodongkan pistol itu ke kepala Sakura. Sasori menyalakan televisi dan mengganti-ganti chanel yang ada. Tepat pada sebuah berita breaking news terlihat Sasuke beserta orang tua Sasuke mengadakan sebuah konfrensi pers. Sasori meringis puas lalu pandangannya beralih ke Niocole.

"Kau ikut aku sekarang!".

"Kemana?!"

Sasori tak menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. Dia mengenakan jaket hitam dan memakai topi. Usai mengenakan jaket dan topi, tangan Sasori merengkuh tangan Sakura dan Menggelandang kasar Sakura begitu saja.

"Hei, kita akan kemana!"

ooOOoo

Dalam Konfrensi pers, Sasuke merasa sangat gugup. Dia bingung apa yang harus pertama kali ia katakan. Sasuke menyemangati dirinya sendiri bahwa dirinya pasti bisa melewati masalah serumit ini. Blits kamera memenuhi ruangan membuat matanya sedikit sakit dan agak buram ketika melihat. Didepan Sasuke sudah berjejer para wartawan dimeja masing-masing. Tidak lupa mereka juga membawa laptop.

"Tuan Uchiha Sasuke, bisakah anda menjelaskan berita yang beredar saat ini. Benarkah anda sudah memiliki istri?" tanya wartawan berkepala botak dan berwajah tirus. Sasuke menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ingin sekali dia mengatakan iya namun demi ayahnya dan keluarganya ia harus mengingkari itu semua.

"Tidak, artikel itu sama sekali tidak benar," jawab Sasuke singkat

"Lalu kalau begitu siapa gadis yang bersama anda?terlihat banyak sekali foto mesra anda dengannya beredar di Internet?"

"Dia adalah sekertaris saya. Aku tekankan lagi pada kalian kalau dia hanyalah sekertaris saya".

"Bagaimana dengan acara pernikahan anda? Apa pihak dari Taka Group membatalkan pernikahan ini? Bisakah anda menjelaskan pada kami tentang foto-foto itu."

Sasuke gelagapan dia tidak tahu alasan apa yang ia gunakan untuk menyangkal kalau itu hanyalah foto biasa. Tapi memang foto-foto melihatkan sesuatu jika Sasuke memiliki Hubungan spesial dengan Sakura.

"Ehh, mengenai foto itu aku…..".

"Itu semua Bohong!" suara Bass laki-laki memecah keseriusan wawancara disaat konfrensi Pers. Semua yang hadir dikonfrensi pers sontak melihat kearah pria bertopi hitam. "Dia berbohong, gadis itu adalah istrinya. Gadis yang bersama denganku adalah Haruno Sakura yang berada di foto itu. Aku sebagai keluarganya tidak terima dengan pernyataanmu itu!" ucap Sasori Bohong.

Sejenak para wartawan terdiam. Ketika sadar, mereka mulai mengambil gambar Sakura. Semua wartawan bergumam pelan pada teman-temannya. Kalau Gadis yang ada dihadapan mereka sama persis dengan gadis yang ada difoto. Air mata Sakura mengalir, dia sudah tak tahan menerima tekanan-tekanan dari Sasori. Andai dia lebih kuat dari Sasori dia ingin sekali memukulnya sampai babak belur, Sasori tak sadar jika ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Dekati Sasuke bersama keluarganya. Katakan apa yang aku perintahkan," desis Sasori.

"Aku tidak mau" ucap Sakura Pelan.

"Kalau kau menolak aku akan membunuh Sasuke sekarang!"

Sakura takut, akhirnya dia menuruti semua perkataan Sasori. Pelan-pelan Sakura berjalan menuju podium tempat Sasuke beserta keluarga duduk. Tatapan Sasuke dan Sakura saling beradu. Tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi ketika dirinya mulai dekat dengan orang yang ia cintai. Hatinya semakin sakit ketika melihat kedua orang tua Sasuke. Sakura ingin dirinya mati saja daripada dia harus melakukan hal ini. Sakura menghadap kearah semua wartawan. Mereka semua pernah mengambil gambar Sakura.

"Mengenai artikel itu aku akan memberikan penjelasan bahwa…".

Sepeninggal Sakura. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membekap mulut Sasori lalu menyeretnya ketempat yang sepi. Sasori memberontak namun Naruto sepenuh tenaga menahan tubuh Sasori dengan tangannya yang kekar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sakura hah, kenapa kau membawa pistol dan siapa kau?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu," ujar Sakura. Naruto semakin mengencangkan cengkramannya. Sasori pun mengerang kesakitan karena dia tak bisa bernafas.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku adalah dokter pribadi tuan Uchiha Fugaku. Maka dari itu aku ada disini untuk menjaga beliau. Kau tega berbuat jahat pada mereka, terutama pada Sakura. Kau tega mengancam seorang ibu Hamil. Brengsek!".

Sasori berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Naruto. Sasori memukul Naruto, pria berambut kuning ini tersungkur. Naruto tak terima, dia membalas pukulan itu tepat di wajah Sasori. Sasori pun jatuh, pistol yang ia bawapun juga ikut terlempar jauh. Naruto mengambilnya lalu menodongkannya tepat didepan Sasori. Keduanya berdiri dalam diam dan hanya saling memandang garang. Sasori tak berkutik karena pistol itu ada tepat di depan kepalanya.

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar. Artikel itu bohong. Aku dan tuan Sasuke hanya berteman dan bekerja sama sebagai sekertaris tidak lebih. Jadi tolong jangan percaya dengan gossip yang beredar diInternet. Tuan Sasuke begitu mencintai calon istrinya jadi tak mungkin dia sudah memilliki istri."

Suara Sakura terdengar jelas dikoridor tempat dimana Naruto dan Sasori berkelahi. Hal ini membuat Naruto tak konsentrasi. Sasori menendang tangan Naruto dan berhasil mengambil pistol itu kembali. Kesempatan ini juga digunakan Sasori untuk memukuli Naruto habis-habisan. Naruto tak memiliki kesempatan untuk membalas, kepalanya pusing, bahkan pinggiran bibirnya sudah berlumuran darah, pipinya juga sudah membiru. Naruto lemas tak bisa berdiri sedikitpun.

"Andai kau tak menghalangiku kau tidak akan seperti ini." Sasori meninggalkan Naruto yang terkapar dan terluka parah karena ulahnya.

Sakura berdiri diatas podium sambil terus melihat para wartawan yang ada didepannya. Mata Sakura tak sengaja melihat seseorang dilantai dua sedang menodongkan pistol kearah mereka. Sakura tahu kalau itu adalah Sasori, dia mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke arah Sasuke. Ya Tuhan! Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi, batin Sakura.

"SASUKE AWAS!"

DUAAARRRR!

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**NAH LO SIAPA YANG TERTERMBAK, SAKURA ATAU SASUKE?**


	17. Chapter 17

==PART SEBELUMNYA==

"Andai kau tak menghalangiku kau tidak akan seperti ini." Sasori meninggalkan Naruto yang terkapar dan terluka parah karena ulahnya.

Sakura berdiri diatas podium sambil terus melihat para wartawan yang ada didepannya. Mata Sakura tak sengaja melihat seseorang dilantai dua sedang menodongkan pistol kearah mereka. Sakura tahu kalau itu adalah Sasori, dia mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke arah Sasuke. Ya Tuhan! tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi, batin Sakura.

"SASUKE AWAS!"

DUAAARRRR!

**PLEASE LOOK AT ME / CHAP 17 END**

**Author : Naragirlz  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING **

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL **

.

**~Penjelasan~**

**AKU MENGUPLOAD DUA CHAPTER SEKALIGUS KARENA BESOK SAYA SIBUK. TERIMA KASIH YA BUAT YANG MENSSUPORT SAYA, MENGHARGAI KARYA SAYA DAN MENASEHATI SAYA. AKU SANGAT BERTERMIKA KASIH. SEMOGA ENDING FF INI TIDAK MENGECEWAKAN KALIAN. MUNGKIN ENDING FF INI YA "GITU-GITU DOANK" ATAU MUNGKIN "MAKSA BANGET" hehehe. FEEL SASUSAKU AKAN SEMAKIN TERASA JIKA KALIAN MEMBACA FF INI SAMBIL MENDENGARKAN LAGU DARI "DAVID ARCHULETA - BROKEN". AKU AJA NULISNYA SAMPAI NANGIS  
**

**.**

**.**

Tepat saat itu Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Sakura terjatuh, terjadi benturan keras antara perutnya dengan lantai podium. Semua orang berteriak dan panik serta berlarian kesana kemari. Sakura melihat Sasori yang berusaha melarikan diri. Untunglah seluruh keluarga Sasuke dan Shion baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang terkena tembaka, namun. Sakura merasakan sakit yang luar biasa diperutnya. Perut Sakura seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh benda tajam.

"Sakura, Sakura apa kau baik-baik saja," tanya Sasuke panik,

"Sakit sekali, Sasuke tolong aku. Perutku sakit sekali" ucap Sakura. Sasuke menggerayangi saku celananya, tangannya gemetar. Sasuke berusaha menghubungi ambulance. Pipi Sasuke beruraikan air mata. Air mata kekhawatiran yang begitu mendalam.

"Ayah, ibu. Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Orang tua Sasuke mengangguk dan bersembunyi dibawah meja.

"Sakura bertahanlah, ambulance akan segera datang, bertahanlah, aku mohon." Sasuke melihat-lihat keadaan disekitarnya. Orang-orang masih berhamburan kesana-kemari. Segorombolan security kantor menghampiri sasuke beserta keluarga dan mengamankan mereka.

"Aduuuh, Perutku sakit sekali!"

ooOOoo

Sasuke berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit diantara para perawat. Sakura terbaring sambil mengeluh kesakitan serta memegangi perutnya. Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura, air matanya tak bisa dibendung lagi, Sasuke tak bisa melihat Sakura seperti ini. Kenapa? Kenapa Sakura melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Lebih baik Sakura membiarkan dirinya mati tertembak. Sakura terus menangis kesakitan karena benturan luar biasa yang terjadi diperutnya Para perawat membawa Sakura ke ruang UGD namun mereka masih belum mengijinkan Sasuke untuk masuk.

"Tuan, lebih baik anda tunggu disini," kata salah satu seorang perawat.

Sasuke pasrah, dengan berat hati dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sakura. Sasuke memandang perih kepergian istrinya, air mata terus mengalir dipipinya yang putih. Sasuke memukul dinding begitu keras, sehingga membuat tangannya sedikit berdarah. Dia terkulai lemas dilantai. Sasuke tak mau terjadi sesuatu kepada Sakura maupun bayinya. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi dengan perusahaannya nanti, dia akan tetap bersama Sakura bukan dengan Shion.

"Tuan Sasuke, bisakah anda menemani istri anda untuk melahirkan?" Sasuke terkejut. Dia bingung, bagaimana bisa Sakura melahirkan diusia kehamilan yang masih menginjak tujuh bulan.

"Bagaimana bisa? bukankan umur kehamilannya belum mencapai sembilan bulan?"

"Seharusnya begitu, tapi karena benturan diperutnya membuat bayi berkonstraksi lebih awal. Ini adalah kelahiran premature."

Tanpa bantahan apapun, Sasuke mengikuti kemana perawat itu pergi. Tak lupa dia memakai baju steril ketika memasuki ruangan. Disebuah ruangan, Sasuke melihat Sakura berusaha menahan sakit yang ia rasakan. Sakura menggeram kesakitan ketika ia berusaha mengeluarkan bayi dari perutnya. Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan mengenggam tangan Sakura sekuat tenaga.

"Sakura kuatlah, aku akan menemanimu disini," ujar Sasuke.

"Arrrrrgggggghhhhh!"

Sakura terus mengerang dan berusaha mendorong bayinya. Saat Sakura mengerang Sasuke semakin mempererat genggamannya. Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke menangis, bahkan air mata yang menetes dipipinya semakin deras. Sesekali tangan Sakura ia letakan dipipinya.

"Iya, sebentar lagi. Kepalanya sudah terlihat, dorong lebih kuat Nona." kata Dokter penuh kelembutan. Mendengar ucapan itu Sakura mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong bayinya agar cepat keluar.

"Ya Tuhan, pasien mengalami pendarahan. Cepat lakukan sesuatu, agar darah tidak banyak keluar. " Sasuke panik mendengar kata "Perndarahan". Apa itu maksudnya? Apa yang akan terjadi jika itu tak dapat diatasi?

"Dokter apa yang dimaksud dengan pendarahan? Apa itu bahaya?" tanya Sasuke

"Iya sangat bahaya. Jika pendarahan ini tidak dapat diatasi maka pasien bisa kehilangan nyawanya."

"Apa? tidak mungkin, dokter tolong bagaimanapun caranya hentikan pendarahan ini. Aku mohon," rengek Sasuke.

Sasuke terus mendampingi Sakura sebisa dan semampunya. Banyak darah yang ia lihat, hal itu membuat Sasuke ingin muntah, namun dia terus bertahan untuk menemani istrinya. Wajah Sakura terlihat semakin pucat dan keringat dingin keluar dari dahinya. _Tuhan Tolong selamatkan Sakura. Semoga pendarahannya berhenti, jangan ambil nyawa Sakura secepat ini_, doa Sasuke dalam hati. Detik demi detik telah berganti menit, setelah menjalani proses persalinan, akhirnya bayi yang ada diperut Sakura keluar dengan selamat dan sehat. Walaupun kondisi fisik bayi itu tidak senormal bayi yang lahir dalam masa usia kandungan sembilan bulan.

"Selamat, bayi anda berjenis kelamin laki-laki," ucap Dokter.

Sakura tersenyum puas dan sedikit menitikan air mata. Sasuke juga tertawa senang sambil menatap Sakura. Sakura melihat Sasuke penuh arti, tanpa kehdiran Sasuke, dia tidak akan sanggup melewati porses persalinan ini. Uluran hangat Sasuke memberi kekuatan tersendiri pada Sakura.

"Akhirnya kau berhasil melahirkan anak kita Sakura," ujar Sasuke penuh kebahagiaan. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. Suster berjalan mendekat dan memperlihatkan wajah bayi mereka. "Lihat dia sungguh tampan, matanya seperti matamu" ucap Sasuke lembut. Sakura melihat sang buah hati diselimuti kebahagiaan yang tak terkira, perjuangan selama berjam-jam tak sia-sia karena bayinya terlahir sehat.

"Dokter Ijinkan aku untuk mencium keningnya," ucap Sakura pelan. Dengan senang hati, dokter mendekatkan si jagoan kecil pada ibunya. Sakura mengecup kening putranya penuh kasih sayang.

"Baiklah nona, putra anda harus di letakkan didalam inkubator untuk sementara. Suster tolong bawalah." Sang dokter memerintahkan suster lainnya untuk membawa putra Sakura ke ruang Inkubator. Sedangkan satu suster lainnya masih berusaha menghentikan pendarahan Sakura. Saat putranya dibawa keluar, perasaan perih dan sedih menelusuri relung hati Sakura. Seolah dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan putranya lagi. Entah kenapa pikiran seperti ini ada di benaknya.

"Dokter, darah pasien ini terus keluar. Bagaimana ini?" ucap salah satu suster.

"Apa? dokter, tolong dokter, lakukan apapun untuk menghentikan proses pendarahan aku mohon padamu dokter!" ujar Sasuke sambil mengguncang-guncang pundak dokter yang menangani proses persalinan Sakura.

"Kami sudah berusaha tapi….."

"Aku tidak mau tahu dokter. Tolong lakukan semua yang kau bisa." Air mata Sasuke mengalir deras. Dia tidak bisa membendung rasa kecewa, marah dan sakit yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya.

"Sasuke, " panggil Sakura halus dan pelan. Sasuke langsung berpaling dan melihat Sakura. Lagi-lagi sasuke mengenggam tangan Sakura erat. "Sudahlah, jangan khawatir aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu Sakura. Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkan aku." Air mata Sasuke tak berhenti menetes. Semakin lama air mata itu semakin deras. Sakura menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke hanya dengan senyuman manis.

"Dokter bisa kah aku tinggal berdua dengan suamiku?" pinta Sakura. Dokter itu enggan untuk pergi karena Sakura masih mengalami pendarahan yang hebat. "Aku mohon dokter. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan suamiku."

Tanpa banyak argument lagi, sang dokter menyutujui permintaan pasiennya yang ada didalam kondisi tak memungkinkan. Dokter dan suster pun pergi.

"Sakura, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa kau tahu kondisimu itu dalam keadaan tak baik."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Lihat aku masih bisa bicara padamu hehe," tawa Sakura.

"Jangan bercanda padaku Sakura."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja. Kau tidak tertembak kan?" Sasuke menggeleng lemah. "Syukurlah kalau begitu dan akhirnya bayiku lahir dengan selamat. Aku merasa menjadi ibu seutuhnya. Ehm Uchiha Shouta, bukankah itu nama yang bagus . Apa ayah dan ibuku akan datang kesini?" tanyanya.

"Iya mereka sekarang dalam perjalanan." Sasuke semakin sedih melihat kondisi gadis yang dicintainya.

"Tolong jaga Shouta Sasuke. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut merawatnya. Aku ingin kau selalu ada disampingnya. Sayangi dia walau sebenarnya kau tidak begitu menginginkan kehadirannya. Tubuhku semakin lama terasa semakin lemah. Pendarahan yang terjadi padaku ini tidak bisa ditolong lagi, aku tahu itu."

"Sakura jangan hal seperti ini. Semuanya akan teratasi dengan baik. Kata siapa aku tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. Aku sangat menanti kehadirannya. Kau akan selamat percayalah."

"Kenapa kau sendiri menangis?" Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Jangan menangis, bagaimana bisa aku percaya padamu kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Sakura meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya dipipi Sasuke lalu membasuh air matanya. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu penting."

"Katakanlah," ucap Sasuke lemas.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke. Sampai detik ini aku masih mencintaimu." Sakura meneteskan air mata yang sudah tak bisa ditahannya lagi. "Cintaku padamu akan abadi selamanya. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu dihati ini. Aku sangat bahagia karena kau sudah baik dan peduli padaku."

"Aku, aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sakura. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit ini, aku akan membatalkan semua acara pernikahanku dengan Shion. Aku tahu kalau aku harus bersamam, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi dengan perushaan ayah. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Aku mencintaimu!" ucap Sasuke. Mulutnya bergetar hebat menahan tangis.

"Sasuke, tubuhku terasa dingin apa kau mau memelukku?" pinta Sakura.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang masih terbaring lemah. Semakin erat Sasuke memeluk Sakura namun Sakura sedikitpun tak merasakan kehangatan ditubuhnya. Sakura juga memperat tubuhnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya air mata mengalir deras dipipinya. Sakura ingin Tuhan menghentikan waktu sejenak, agar dia bisa merasakan pelukan Sasuke dalam waktu yang lama.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintamu" bisik Sakura ditelinga Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya beralih melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu pucat. Mata mereka yang sembab dan basah karena tangis saling beradu pandangan penuh arti. Ada hasrat yang kuat dalam diri Sasuke untuk mencium bibir Sakura. Mungkin dia adalah pria yang tak tahu aturan, mencium istrinya yang ada didalam keadaan kritis seperti ini. Sasuke hanya ingin menunjukan kasih sayang dan cintanya untuk Sakura. Wajah Sasuke semakin lama semakin dekat, ia pun menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Sakura.

Sasuke mencium lembut Sakura dengan segenap jiwanya. Begitupula Sakura membalas lembut ciuman Sasuke. Ciuman itu penuh tangisan. Entah kenapa perasaan begitu sedih yang luar biasa hadir ketika bibir mereka mulai bersentuhan. Seakan mereka akan kehilangan satu sama lain. Tubuh Sakura terasa semakin lemas, ujung kaki sampai kepalanya perlahan-lahan terasa dingin. Sakura tak sadarkan diri. Kecupan dibibir Sasuke pun berhenti. Hembusan nafas Sakura sudah tak bisa lagi ia rasakan . Sasuke membelalakan matanya. Tidak mungkin, Ini tidak mungkin batin Sasuke.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!" Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura sekuat tenaga "Sakura bangunlah, aku mohon bangunlah." Sasuke mulai panik. Dia memencet tombol darurat didinding. Tak lama Dokter yang menangani persalinan Sakura datang. Dokter meletakkan dua jarinya didenyut nadi tangan Sakura.

"Berikan aku alat kejut jantung!"

"Baik dokter!"

Sang suster memberikan alat kejut jantung kepada dokter. Dokter mulai menggesek-gesekan alat itu satu sama lain, lalu meletakkan sepasang alat kejut jantung didada Sakura. Suasana didalam ruangan benar-benar rumit. Setiap suster sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Ada yang memasang monitor pendeteksi denyut jantung serta menjepit telunjuk Sakura dengan sebuah alat. Ada juga yang memasang sebuah bingkisan seperti Infus namun berisikan darah, darah itu mengalir melalui selang-selang yang dihubungkan dengan jarum memasuki tubuh Sakura. Sang dokter terus berusaha untuk mengembalikan detak jantung Sakura. Tubuh sakura beberapa kali terangkat keatas setiap dokter menempelkan alat kejut jantung didadanya. Tit..tit..tit.., alat pendeteksi jantung mulai bereaksi. Monitor menunjukan garis statistik yang signifikan, bukan garis horizontal yang memanjang namun yang terlihat adalah garis yang tak beraturan. Sang dokter dan seluruh suster menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke tergeletak lemas dilantai, seolah batu raksasa yang ia bawa selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini meghilang.

"Syukurlah, nona Sakura bisa diselamatkan, pendaharannya juga berhenti. Untuk sementara ini nona Sakura tak sadarkan diri, saya tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan seperti ini. Semoga ia cepat sadar."

ooOOoo

Dua hari berlalu. Sasuke duduk termenung, jari jemarinya terus mengusap pipi Sakura. Sasuke sangat telaten merawat istrinya yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Darah yang Sakura keluarkan terlalu banyak, sehingga membuat Sakura tak sadarkan diri. Wajah Sasuke terlihat lusuh, kantong mata menghitam karena tak bisa tidur selama dua hari terakhir. Orang tua Sakura maupun orang tua sudah berniat untuk menggantikan Sasuke untuk merawat Sakura, tapi Sasuke tidak mau. Ia ingin sepenuhnya merawat Sakura sampai gadis berambut pink ini sadarkan diri. Sesekali Sasuke juga menjenguk jagoan kecilnya diruang inkubator. Dia sangat bersyukur putranya baik-baik saja dan sehat. Sasuke marasakan kehadiran seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sekretris Akimoto.

"Sekretaris Akimoto, untuk apa anda datang kemari?"

"Saya juga ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan nona Sakura selain itu, saya juga ingin memberikan buku ini kepada anda. Saat saya dikantor dan membereskan barang-barang Nona Sakura, tanpa sengaja aku menemukan buku ini. saya pikir ini penting jadi saya berikan pada tuan."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sesaat lalu ia meraih buku kecil pemberian Sekretaris Akimoto. Perlahan dia membuka lembaran demi lembaran diary yang ada ditangannya. Sasuke membaca setiap kalimat yang Sakura tuliskan disana. Di halaman pertama Sasuke melihat fotonya sendiri yang berseragam lengkap, duduk santai disebuah kursi didalam kelas dengan tersenyum manis. Sasuke ingat pada saat itu dia sedang bersendau gurau dengan temannya. Kalau tidak salah dia masih kelas satu. Dibawah foto Sasuke terdapat satu rangkaian kalimat dalam paragraph.

_Tanggal, 21 Juli 2008 _

_Mataku tak pernah lepas dari pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke namun dia sering dipanggil dengan sebutan Sasu. Dia anak dari seorang pengusaha sukses lebih tepatnya pewaris dari perusahaan fourth Group. Aku tidak Tahu sejak kapan aku mulai tertarik padanya atau lebih tepatnya mencintainya. Mungkin aku mulai mencintainya saat dia menolongku dari serbuan senpai-senpaiku secara tiba-tiba. Aku sendiri tidak tahu permasalahannya apa. Senyumnya merupakan obat dari kesepianku, dan tawa khasnya merupakan semangat dalam hidupku. Ingin sekali aku mengenal dirinya lebih dekat lagi tapi aku tak punya nyali karena aku hanya seorang gadis dari anak seorang yang sederhana."_

Ekspresi Sasuke datar, dia terus mencoba membaca setiap kata yang ada didepan matanya walaupun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan begitu luar biasa didalam lubuk hatinya. Di halaman berikutnya dia melihat fotonya dan Shion sedang bergandengan tangan penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

_"__Tanggal, 29 Juli 2008 _  
_Hari ini aku melihat Sasuke sedang bergandengan mesra dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Namanya adalah Shion. Dia adalah gadis idaman semua pria di sekolah. Setelah aku menayankan hal ini ke semua temanku, mereka mengatakan bahwa Sasuke dan Shion baru saja menjalin hubungan bahkan diantara temanku sangat menyukai kedua pasanngan ini, karena menurut mereka, Sasuke dan Shion sangat serasi. Persaannku hancur berkeping-keping, aku hanya bisa menangis sendirian di dalam kamar. Hal ini membuatku tak nafsu makan. Ada perasaan menyesal yang begitu besar ketika aku mulai mengenal atau merasakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya. "Memberikan seluruh cintamu kepada seseorang bukanlah jaminan dia akan membalas cintamu, jangan mengharapkan balasan cinta, tunggulah sampai cinta berkembang dihatinya, tetapi jika tidak, berbahagialah karena cinta tumbuh dihatimu" Kata mutiara ini membuatku sadar apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk bisa menyembuhkan luka ini."_

Pelupuk mata Sasuke mulai basah. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha agar air mata tak lagi keluar dari pipinya. Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau Sakura begitu mencintainya. Sasuke kemudian melewati beberapa lembar tulisan dari diary itu. Kini dia membaca curahan hati Sakura saat dia sudah menikah dengannya. Ada foto pernikahan mereka dilembaran itu dan satu foto Sakura sendiri.

_ "__Tanggal, 10 Agustus 2010  
_ _Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku. Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Apa aku harus bahagia atau juga bersedih. Jujur aku sangat bahagia dengan semua ini tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Dia mengabaikanku, atau lebih tepatnya dia membenciku. Pernikahan ini terjadi karena sebuah accident yang tak terduga antara aku dan saat liburan sekolah. Aku sangat mencintainya sehingga aku tak bisa menolaknya. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi padaku kedepannya namun aku akan tetap bertahan karena aku mencintainya. Aku akan berusaha menjadi seorang istri yang bisa membahagiakan suaminya. Tak peduli Sasuke seperti apa padaku, tapi aku akan tetap berdiri disini untuk dirinya karena aku sangat mencintainya. Aku berharap dia bisa melihat betapa besarnya cintaku padanya dan ketulusanku."_

Banyak sekali curahan hati Sakura yang tertuang dalam goresan penanya. Namun Sasuke tak sanggup untuk membaca lagi. Sasuke menutup kasar buku diary Sakura. Sasuke berdiri dengan nafas tersengal-sengal serta air mata yang mengucur deras. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke terlarut dalam kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Sekretaris Akimito memegang pundak Sasuke dan berusaha menenangkannya. Kepala Sasuke tiba-tiba pusing, penglihatannya mulai tak jelas. Syyuuut, buugh! Sasuke jatuh pingsan dan tergeletak dilantai.

"Tuan muda, tuan muda!" teriak sekrearis Akimoto.

ooOOoo

Sasuke membuka matanya secara perlahan, didepan matanya terlihat sakura yang masih berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Tak hanya itu, Sasuke juga melihat kedua orang tua Sakura dan orang tuanya. Mereka begitu terlihat cemas, saat Sasuke bangun sang ibunda langsung memeluk putranya sambil menangis. Ia tak mau kehilangan putranya. Sasuke masih belum menyadari apa yang sudah tejadi.

"Akhirnya, kau bangun juga nak. Ibu sangat khawatir, sudah ibu pulang makanlah yang teratur agar kau tak sakit!"

"Memangnya aku kenapa ibu?"

"Kau tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri, kata dokter kau kelelahan, kurang tidur dan tak ada asupan makanan sedikitipun yang ada ditubuhmu. Selama beberapa terakhir ini."

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya diam. Kenapa dirinya yang harus bangun dan sadarkan diri, kenapa Tuhan tak mengijinkan Sakura untuk segera bangun. Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pusing.

"Sasuke, pelaku penembakan saat konfrensi pers sudah tertangkap" ujar ayah Sakura.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

Ayah Sakura mengangguk tanpa ragu. Sasuke ingin sekali menemui pelaku penembakan yang sudah menyebabkan Sakura seperti ini. Walaupun peluru tak mengenai Sakura, namun demi menyelematkan nyawanya, Sakura tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari. Siapapun itu Sasuke berharap pelaku dihukum setimpal.

ooOOoo

Esok harinya dipagi yang mendung, Sasuke menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mobilnya terpakir disebuah lembaga penanganan narapidana. Sasuke berjalan masuk tanpa meggubris sekitranya, disana sudah ada skretaris Akimoto sebagai wakil dar keluarganya dalam urusan persidangan nanti. Amarah sudah menguasai dirinya, ingin rasanya Sasuke memukul bahkan membunuh pria itu sekarang. Tak jauh dia melihat sekertaris Akimoto sudah berdiri disamping pelaku. Sasuke terkejut setelah melihat wajah pelaku percobaan pembunuhan yang ditujukan padanya. Dia adalah orang yang begitu dikenal oleh masyarakat bahkan menjadi idola gadis-gadis di Jepang, dia tak lain adalah Sasori. Sasori memandang Sasuke lalu tertawa sinis. Hal ini memicu tindakan ekstrim yang dilakukan Sasuke. Sasuke spontan menarik kerah baju Sasori lalu memukulnya secara bertubi-tubi. Pinggiran bibirnya berdarah. Para polisi berusaha menjauhkan Sasuke dengan Sasori.

"Apa kau sudah puas membuat Sakura tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari? Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku, brengsek! kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku!" teriak Sasuke. Sasori hanya terkekeh seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Karena aku menginginkan Shion. Aku benci jika dia harus menikah denganmu ahahahaha. Ternyata gadis itu lebih memilih menyelamatkan nyawamu daripada menuruti perintahku. Itu … itu akibatnya kalau dia tidak patuh padaku. Kalau dia membuat pengakuan di depan publik tentang hubungan kalian maka nyawamu akan selamat. Tapi jika tidak aku akan membunuhmu. Ternyata dia melanggarnya dan sekarang lihat pembalasannya ahahah!".

"Hei, tunggu pembalasanku, brengsek. Aku akan membunuhmu. Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!" Sasuke diseret keluar oleh dua orang petugas kepolisian karena menimbulkan keributan.

Saat keluar dari kantor Sasuke melihat sosok Naruto yang dikawal oleh dua orang polisi. Sasuke bingung kenapa Naruto ada dikantor polisi. Naruto tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, dia berhenti didepan Sasuke sejenak.

"Aku saksi disini. Aku tahu bagaimana Sasori mengancam Sakura. Sakura melakukan semua ini demi kamu Sasuke. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku berjanji, aku akan membuat Sasori menyesal dengan semua keteranganku dikantor polisi. Ini semua karenamu. Dan sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Demi menyelamatkan nyawamu Sakura melakukan segalanya," ucap Naruto dengan muka sangarnya lalu pergi menjauh menuju kantor polisi.

ooOOoo

Sasuke memasuki ruangan dimana Sakura dirawat. Sakura terbaring sendirian, mungkin ibu Sakura pergi kesuatu tempat karena tadi malam beliau masih ada disini. Sasuke memposisikan duduknya disamping Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Pria tampan berambut gelap ini mengambil ponselnya, ia kemudian memakai earphone kecil ditelinganya. Sasuke meletakkan satu bagian earphonenya ditelinga kanan Sakura. Sasuke memutar lagu kesukaan Sakura dan yang sering dinyanyikan Sakura disaat dia sendiri. David archuleta – broken, menggema dikedua gendang telinga mereka. Sasuke perlahan menyanyikan tiap bait lagu yang ia dengarkan.

**I know you don't wanna say goodbye yet,**  
** But she can't survive here with just a petal**  
** You still have one wish but it'd be useless,**  
** More than roses have died in this desert.**

** Child, it seems that younger and younger,**  
** They start to wipe your minds clean.**  
** But how, I wonder, just barely under,**  
** Do your eyes continue sparkling?**

** And I-I never want to open up your eyes, everything's broken.**  
** And I-I never want to open up your heart, everything's broken.**

**I don't understand why they are gone,  
Or what reason there is to be strong.  
I still try to love but I'm in a place where  
Doing what's right is so wrong.**

**But if you see me ignore the gun,**  
**We are still fighting for life.**  
**Here's our wish just to exist**  
**In more than our eyes.**

**And I-I never want to open up your eyes, everything's broken.**  
**And I-I never want to open up your heart, everything's broken.**

**Do you see what I see? Do you feel what I feel?**  
**It doesn't matter until we see broken lives heal**  
**Do you see what I see? Do you feel what I feel?**  
**It doesn't matter until we see broken lives heal**

Sasuke mengenggam tangan Sakura, sesekali ia mencium tangan istrinya yang pucat. Sasuke termenung, entah kenapa ia ingin membisikkan beberapa kata untuk istrinya. Ia hanya ingin Sakura bangun dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Sasuke tidur dicelah sempit tempat tidur Sakura. Untung saja tempat tidur perawatan dirumah sakit lumayan luas walaupun Sasuke harus memiringkan tubuhnya agar cukup dan tidak mengenai tubuh Sakura. Alunan lagu broken masih menggema ditelingan mereka. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Sakura begitu dekat, bahkan tailalat kecil diwajah Sakura bisa terlihat jelas oleh matanya. Sasuke mulai mengajak ngobrol Sakura, bibir Sasuke berhadapan langsung dengan telinga kiri Sakura. Telinga kanan sakura mendengar suara lagu kesukaannya sedangkan telinga kiri mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, hari ini aku menemui seseorang yang berusaha membuatku celaka. Aku tak menyangka jika dia adalah Sasori. Aku harap dia mendapat hukuman yang setimpal. Sakura, apa kau disana tidak merindukanku, disini aku dan Shouta sangat merindukanmu. Setiap malam Shouta selalu menangis karena dia tak bisa tidur dengan ibunya. Dia butuh kasih sayang dan pelukan ibunya, Shouta hanya ingin hidup dalam pelukan ibunya. Sakura, jika nyawaku bisa ditukar, aku ingin Tuhan menukarnya dengan nyawamu. Aku ingin Shouta hidup bahagia denganmu. Tak apa jika aku yang meinggalkan dunia ini. Aku mohon Sakura kembalilah demi aku dan Shouta hiks…hiks… aku mohon kembalilah!"

ooOOoo

_Disebuah tempat yang dipenuhi dengan cahaya putih bercampur jingga. Terlihat Sakura berbaju putih yang termenung sendirian dibwah pohon maple yang memerah dan menguning. Pandangannya kosoong, matanya seperti robot yang tak ada kehidupan. "Sakura-chan, aku mohon…kembalilah demi aku dan Shouta". Sakura terhenyak mendengar suara asing itu. Dia kembali tersadar dalam kegelapan hati yang menaungi dirinay. Dari jauh Sakura melihat sosok yang ia kenal, merentangkan kedua tangan untuknya. Uchiha Sasuke dengan seorang anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun tersenyum manis padanya. Cahaya yang mengitari Sasuke dan anak laki-laki kecil ini begitu bersinar. _

_ "__Ibu kembalilah," ucap anak laki-laki itu. _

_ "__Sakura-chan, kembalilah," ucap Sasuke. _

_Sakura tersenyum bahagia dan berlari menuju mereka. Sang anak kecil menggandeng Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia berada ditengah-tengah orang yang membuatnya ada didunia. _

_ "__Ayah… ibu…." _

Jari jemari Sakura mulai bergerak, matanya mulai terbuka secara perlahan. Samar-samar ia mendengar alunan merdu yang menggema ditelinganya. Penglihatan mata Sakura tak begitu jelas namun lama kelamaan, Sakura bisa melihat secara normal. Bau obat langsung menyengat indra penciuman Sakura, ia tahu jika dirinya masih didalam rumah sakit.

"Sa…sasuke-kun" ucap sakura lirih. Sasuke tersentak ketika mendengar suara kecil Sakura memanggilnya. Sasuke beranjak dari tidurnya dan melihat Sakura. Sasuke benar-benar tak percaya, jika Sakura akan sadar dalam waktu yang sesingkat ini. Ini sungguh keajaiban.

"Sakura, akhirnya kau sadar. Aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa kesehatanmu. Bertahanlah Sakura" Sasuke segera berlari menuju kantor dokter.

"Sakura-chan!" sang ibu berteriak tak percaya. Buah yang dibawa ibu Sakura jatuh berserakan dilantai. Beliau memeluk erat putrinya yang terbangun dalam tidur panjang.

"Ibu…." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

ooOOoo

Sasuke dan ibu Sakura harap-harap cemas. Sang dokter memeriksa keadaan Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke tak pernah mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sakura. Ia tak mau berpisah dengan Sakura walaupun hanya beberapa sentimeter saja.

"Keadaan nona Sakura sudah membaik. Tiga hari kemudian dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang" ucap dokter.

"Syukurlah, dokter bolehkah jika saya menjenguk putraku diruang inkubator."

"Tentu saja. Anda harus banyak jalan-jalan agar syaraf-syaraf otot anda bisa bekerja kembali dengan normal" ucap dokter member penjelasan.

ooOOoo

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura, dia membawa tiang infus kemana-mana. Walaupun sembuh, Sakura harus diberi banyak nutrisi karena selama beberapa hari ini dia tidak makan. Sakura sudah tak sabar ingin melihat buah hatinya, apakah dia baik-baik saja dan berkembang dengan baik. Sakura dan Sasuke berhenti disebuah dinding kaca, Sasuke menunjukan dimana letak incubator yang menghangatkan tubuh Shouta. Senyum kebahagiaan terpancar dari bibir Sakura. Shouta terlihat begitu aktif, dia selalu menggerak-gerakan tangan dan kakinya. Putra pertamanya ini memang sangat tampan seperti ayahnya.

"Dia benar-benar tampan dan sehat," ucap Sakura.

"Tentu karena dia putraku hehehe," sahut Sasuke. "Aku rasa Shouta ingin sekali memiliki seorang adik, benar kan Sakura?"

"Assh, aku baru saja sembuh tapi kau sudah berpikir untuk memberikan seorang adik pada Shouta?"

"Hehehe iya, tapi tidak harus sekarang. Aku mencintaimu Sakura!" Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura dari belakang. Kepala Sasuke bersandar manja dibahu Istrinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sasuke-kun, bagaimana dengan rencana pernikahanmu dengan Shion?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan ini.

"Dibatalkan, Shion sendiri yang meminta kakeknya untuk membatalkan pernikahan kami berdua pasca tragedy penembakan. Dia lalu pergi ke paris untuk sekolah modeling dan desain. Kakek Shion juga meminta maaf pada publik atas pembatalan pernikahan itu. Beliau akan bekerja sama dengan ayah seperti semula tanpa mencampur adukan urusan bisnis dan pribadi. Sasori juga sudah ditangkap."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm, banyak hal yang terjadi selama kau tak sadarkan diri. Sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu hubungan kita."

"Sakura-chan!" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Naruto-kun!"

ooOOoo

Disebuah taman rumah sakit yang asri dan sejuk, Sakura duduk kursi panjang yang ada ditaman. Sasuke mengawasi Sakura dan Naruto dari kejauhan, Naruto meminta sedikit waktu untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Sakura. Perasaan bahagia menyelubungi relung hati Naruto karena Sakura sudah sadar dari tidur panjang. Naruto baru bisa menjenguk Sakura sekarang karena Naruto dalam kondisi pemulihan, selain itu juga Naruto menjadi saksi dalam sidang yang mengakibatkan aktor terkenal Sasori. Test psikologis mengatakan bahwa Sasori adalah seorang psikopat. Stress berkepanjangan dan kesepian membuat Sasori memiliki kepribadian yang mengerikan. Surat kabar dan media elekteronik selama beberapa hari ini dipenuhi berita tentang Sasori dan aksi percobaan pembunuhannya terhadap putra uchiha Fugaku. Sakura teringat kembali dimana dia menerima pinangan Naruto. Sakura ingin menarik kembali kata-katanya. Ia hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama Sasuke.

"Naruto aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu!" ucap Sakura. Ia melepaskan cincin pemberian Naruto dan mengembalikan kepada pemiliki sebenarnya. "Maafkan aku, aku mohon."

"Aku datang memang untuk ini Sakura. Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku, kau hanya mencintai Sasuke. Pernikahan seperti itu sama saja seperti sayur tanpa garam. Aku sama sekali tidak marah denganmu. Oh ya, aku harus kembali ke Amerika, aku diterima kerja disana. Jika aku pulang aku pasti akan menemuimu."

"Ke Amerika? Apa semuanya karena aku?"

"Tidak Sakura, aku memang sudah memutuskan ini dari dulu. Kau jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku pergi dulu, baik-baiklah disini Sakura-chan!"

Sakura mengangguk, ia dan Naruto berjalan menuju Sasuke yang terlihat panik. Ia takut Naruto akan merebut istrinya kembali. Naruto tersenyum tipsi kepada Sasuke, ia maju beberapa langkah. Wajahnya sangatlah dekat dengan wajah Sasuke. Naruto memberi sebuah tinjuan kecil diperut Sasuke sebagai tanda kemarahannya selama ini karena Sasuke sudah membuat Sakura menderita. Sasuke memegang perutnya kesakitan karena tinju Naruto terasa panas dan perih. Pria berambut kuning ini kemudian berbisik pelan ditelinga Sasuke.

"_Teme_, jagalah Sakura. Jika tidak aku akan merebutnya kembali." Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-kun kau tidak apa-apa. Ahhh, Naruto benar-benar keterlaluan!"

ooOOoo

Enam tahun kemudian,

Sasuke, Sakura dan Shouta duduk mengitari meja makan. Ayah dan anak ini memakan sarapan buatan Sakura dengan lahap. Tak ada yang enak didunia ini kecuali masakan Sakura. Shouta memakai seragam sekolah, dia sudah menginjak taman kanak-kanak dan sebentar lagi Shouta akan menuju sekolah dasar, sedangkan Sasuke memakai setelan jas yang rapi. Shouta memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata seperti ayahnya.

"Ayah, ibu, teman-teman Shouta disekolah selalu bercelita tentang adiknya. Meleka seling belmain belsama, bahkan meleka bilang mempunyai adik itu mengasyikan. Ayah, ibu, aku jugan ingin punya adik sepelti mereka, apa ayah ibu bisa membelikan aku seorang adik?" tanya Shouta polos. Brusssh! Teh yang diminum Sasuke muncrat kemana-mana. Sakura juga salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan Shouta. Adik itu bukan dibeli tapi dibuat, batin Sasuke.

"Aahahah, Shouta ayo cepat berangkat sekolah, nanti kau terlambat," ucap Sakura.

"Iya benar kata ibu, ayo berangkat Shouta," ajak Sasuke.

"Tapi ayah dan ibu akan membelikan Shouta adik kan?" tanya Shouta polos.

"Iya, nanti ayah dan ibu akan membelikanmu adik, jadi Shouta jangan khawatir," rayu Sasuke.

"Aku ingin adek yang besal."

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak percaya Shouta mengatakan hal demikian. Sasuke mengedipkan sebagian matanya kepada Sakura, dan mencium pipi istrinya manja. Sasuke kemudian berbisik keci ditelinga Sakura.

"Nanti malam kita akan membelikan Shouta adik," rayu sasuke.

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar ucapan dan desahan nafas Sasuke yang terdengar begitu seksi ditelinganya. Akhirnya, kebahagiaan datang dalam hidupnya. Memiliki suami tampan, baik hati, penyanyang serta seorang putra yang cerdas dan lucu membuat Hidup Sakura benar-benar sempurna. seolah dunia ada digenggaman tangan Sakura.

**_Sebut saja keluarga itu suku, sebut saja keluarga itu jaringan, sebut saja keluarga itu rumpun bangsa, atau sebut saja keluarga tetap keluarga : apapun engkau menyebutnya, siapapun kamu, kamu butuh sebuah keluarga._**

**THE END**

**PERNAH MENDENGAR KISAH ORANG KOMA KEMBALI NORMAL SETELAH MENDENGARKAN LAGU-LAGU KESUKAANNYA ATAU ORANG KOMA YANG BISA HIDUP KEMBALI KARENA MENDENGAR SUARA DARI ORANG YANG DICINTAINYA. DARI KISAH MEREKA ITULAH FF CHAPTER INI TERINSPIRASI.  
**


End file.
